Story of A Girl
by x0LaBellaVita0x
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad and twin brother Emmett. Who does she meet along the way? And why did she really move to Forks in the first place? Will someone come and ruin a perfectly good set up? Read and Find out.
1. New

Story of A Girl

Chapter 1: New

Another day of high school. Which means I have only 180 more days until I graduate, and then I can leave this place, and everyone here behind. That's a beautiful thing. So maybe I am being a little over dramatic. Forks High School isn't all that bad. It's not like I don't have any friends, I do. Emmett Swan, and Jasper Whitlock are the best friends a guy could ask for. The three of us are the captains of the football team. Emmett is the center, Jasper is the wide receiver, and I'm the quarter back. Most of the team is made up of seniors, there is only one junior, his name is Jacob Black, and he is the running back. We are the number one team in our division, and that is something to be happy about. Especially because for the last five years we have been last. The main talk today is the arrival of a new girl, Isabella something, I cant remember her last name. Forks High hasn't had a new student in over three years. So of course this girl is already a celebrity. It was lunch time. The best part of the day.

Our table, containing the whole football team, were having a discussion on how hot this new girl is. I've seen her from a far, and from what I could see, she was really good looking. "She is by far the hottest girl at Forks." Mike Newton, the safety was saying. "I second that." Jacob added. "I wouldn't go so far to say she is the hottest girl here, but she is in the top two." Jasper said, focusing on something on the opposite side of the caf. Someone I should say. He has been practically in love with Alice Brandon since freshman year, when Alice asked Jasper for a pencil. He hasn't even said one word to her. He is a die hard believer in love at first sight. I kicked his chair, and he looked at me, then shrugged. "Think she is a virgin?" Tyler Crowley, the tight end, asked. I heard Emmett huff. "Definitely, man. Just look at the way she walks, she is too much of a prude to have lost it." Mike said, nodding behind Tyler. I followed his gaze, and the new girl was talking to the school sluts, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory. Been there, done them. So what? I'm a player, so sue me.

If I had to guess, I would say she is a virgin. I would even bet that she has a promise ring. I chuckled. What a waste, she a good looking girl. "I'd tap that, without hesitation." Mike

said. "Pop her cherry, if you know what I'm saying." Mike added, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Only a true virgin would say that. And trust me, Mike is a true virgin. He acts like he isn't, but the whole damn school knows he is. I'm not. Haven't been since sophomore year, her name was Brittany Moran. She was a senior, and captain of the cheerleading squad. Boy, was she hot. I know Emmett, and Jasper aren't either. Jasper lost his to a girl named Maria, and Emmett hasn't told us. "Oh, please, Mike. Like you could get into her pants. Leave the popping to the professionals." I said, smiling. And yes, I do put myself in the category of professionals. Ask anyone, and they can tell you I've deflowered many girls. But they were all very willing. Mike glared at me, Tyler and Jacob laughed. A few minutes later, Tyler, Mike, and Jacob got into a discussion on who is going to deflower the new girl. Could they be anymore desperate? I followed Jasper's gaze, and sure enough he was staring at Alice. He should just ask her out already. Before someone else does.

Alice was sitting with Rosalie Hale. For as long as I can remember they have been friends. Total opposites. Rosalie has a model type figure, tall, blonde, piercing blue eyes. The star of every hormonal teenage guys sex dream. Alice, on the other hand, is barely five feet tall, she has hazel eyes, and spiky black hair that points in every direction. "you should just as her out already." I told Jasper. "Sure." He said, sarcastically. "I'm serious, you don't want someone else asking her out first." I said. "Oh, yeah. Like who? You?" He asked, looking at me. Almost daring me to say yes. I laughed. "No, not me. She isn't my type." I said. "Oh, that's right, she isn't a virgin. Of course she's not your type." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "I take offense to that." I said, acting like it hurt. "You're a big boy, you'll get over it." Jasper said, patting me on the back. I looked at Emmett. I was surprised he hasn't said anything about the new girl. Usually he is in any conversation about a girl. He was staring at his plate. He has only taken about three bites out of. Totally not an Emmett thing to do. I looked at Jasper, and then nodded to Emmett. Jasper looked at him, and shrugged.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing." He grumbled. He's been acting so weird today. But he wont tell us why. We were quiet again. Tyler, Mike, and Jacob were still discussing. Now they were talking about a course of action to take. Wow. Lame. They suddenly stopped talking, and looked in the same direction. "Here she comes." Mike whispered. I turned to my right, and saw the new girl walking to our table. I was sitting at the end of the table, and Emmett was sitting across from me. He wasn't paying attention. He is surely missing out. I watched the new girl. She walked with her arms wrapped around her body, but her head was held high. How weird, I thought. On one hand, she was walking with confidence, and then on the other, she was walking like she was holding herself together. Her brown hair was straight, but at the same time it had a natural wave. As she got closer, I noticed her face was heart shaped, and that her bottom lip was a little bigger then her top. They were also very appealing. She was standing in front of our table now. Her eyes were brown. But not a dull brown, like most girls have. They were a deep chocolate brown, and I didn't want to look away.

She caught me staring, and turned to look at me. "What do you want?" She asked me. Her voice irritated, but still sounded amazing. I thought fast of a reason, so I didn't look like a complete idiot. "Your virginity." I said, calmly, smiling my infamous crooked smile that girls loved. She began looking through her pockets. Emmett had looked up now, and he was glaring at me. Glaring? At me? Why the hell would he do that. "Sorry." Isabella finally said, sighing dramatically. Emmett turned to look at her. I did the same. She met my gaze. "Don't have it with me." She said. Emmett's mouth fell open. He was acting like this was some big deal. She was obviously lieing. "Must have left it back in Phoenix. Oh well." Isabella added, shrugging. Whoa. Did I hear what I think I just heard? She is not a virgin. No, she is, she is. She has to be. Wait, why do I care so much if she is or not? It must be because if she isn't a virgin then I cant have the pleasure of being her first. Right? Yeah, that's it. I'm sticking with it. I mean, what else can it be?

It looked like Emmett's eyes were about to bug out of his head. His mouth was still hanging open. Isabella reached out, and shut his mouth for him. "You'll catch flies." She said, patting him on the head. He smiled slightly, then stopped. Emmett became serious Emmett. Who never comes out. He gave her a weird look, like he was asking a silent question that only the new girl understood. "Eh, long story. Now push over." She said, pushing on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and moved over in his seat. Only leaving her a few inches. Emmett looked smug. Isabella groaned, and sat on his lap instead, whipping the smug look clean of his face. "There was no way my ass, was going to fit in that space." She said, matter of fact. The whole table was watching them. I was even watching them. Emmett never said he was hooking up with the new girl. Why didn't he tell us? That is big information to know. Once again I ask, why do I care so much? I couldn't possibly be jealous of Emmett.

Isabella began eating Emmett's lunch, he gasped. "Don't be a big baby. I forget to grab my lunch money this morning." Isabella scolded him. "It's not like you were eating it." Jasper told Emmett. Emmett scowled at him, while Isabella smiled at Jasper. "I'm Isabella, nice to meet you." She said, reaching her hand out. Jasper took it and smiled. "I'm Jasper." He said. Isabella took the last bite of Emmett's pizza, and got up. "I'm gonna go now, don't want to be late on my first day. Nice to meet you Jasper. Emmett, I will see you at home." Isabella said, walking away. "Bye Bella!" Emmett called after her. "Bella?" Jasper asked. "Home?" I asked.


	2. First

Chapter 2: First

**Bella POV**

"Is he ever going to forgive me?" I asked my mother, Renee. The 'he' I was referring to, was my step dad Phil. He hasn't spoken more than five words to me in over four years. And that is not an exaggeration. I'm completely serious. Renee sighed, and looked at Phil. He was waiting by the air ports doors for my mother. It was three in the morning. I am on my way to Forks, Washington, a town in the middle of no where to live with my father, Charlie. The red eye flight was the first flight they had. Lucky me. "Just give him time, honey." Renee said. "It's been four years, mom." I reminded her. "Really? That long. Wow." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget to call me when you land." My mom said. "I know." I said. That was the fourth time she told me. "Now, do you have everything?" Renee asked. I nodded. "A jacket?" I nodded. "Pants?" I nodded. "Your birth control?" She asked. "_Mom!_" I yelled. "Oops, right sorry." She said. "God, mom. Get a grip. Yes I have everything, relax." I said.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was only checking. I'm gonna miss you babe." She said, pulling in for a hug. "I'll miss you too, mom." I said. "And tell Phil I will miss him also." I said, pulling out of the hug. "I will." She said, smiling. "Oh. My. God. Bella! I cannot believe you!" A familiar voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw my best friend Jason storming up to me. "What?" I asked him. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye." He pouted. I rolled my eyes. "I said bye to you yesterday. And it's friggin three in the morning. Did you expect me to call you?" I asked. "Obviously. Lexi and I were waiting by the phone for your call. And low and behold the phone never rang, so I got into my car, and sped to the airport. Here I am." Jason said, spreading his arms out. Lexi is my other friend. I've known Jason since I was six, and when we were 12, Lexi moved to Phoenix. She is a good friend, but Jason is the best friend I have ever had. Him and Lexi have been dating since freshman year. I highly think they are going to get married. As a joke I tell Jason I am going to be his Best Woman.

"Oh, hello Renee." Jason said, smiling at my mom. "How are you?" She asked returning the smile. My mom has always liked Jason, I don't understand that. "Sad. My best friend is abandoning me." Jason said, whipping away an imaginary tear. "God, you are _so_ dramatic." I said, giving his shoulder a shove. "That doesn't mean I wont miss you." He said, pulling me in for a very tight hug. "I'll miss you too, Jay. don't worry. But, now I really have to go, or else I'm going to miss my plane." I said, pulling away. "Miss your plane, you can ride home with me." Jason said. "Jason." Renee warned. "Fine." He huffed. "Call me when you land, Bella." Jason said, giving me another quick hug. I said goodbye one more time, and boarded the plane. Four hours of being on a plane, by myself. Fantastic.

I was woken by the crash of the landing. I yawned and got up. I sighed remembering what my day is going to be like. It was 6:45. And I had 30 an hour to get to school on time. Charlie is picking me up, then I am leaving all my luggage in his police cruiser, and after that Charlie is dropping me off at Forks High School. I quickly grabbed my luggage, and ran out to the parking lot. "Hi, Bella." Charlie said, giving me an awkward one arm hug. "Hi, Dad. As much as I would love to have a long heart filled, talk of catching up, I really have to get to school." I said. "Oh, right. Sorry." Charlie said, recognition crossing his face. "Hop on in." Charlie said, opening the door. The car ride was silent, we hit traffic, making us run late. At one point I thought Charlie was going to turn on his sirens. I would have loved to see that.

"I'll pick you up. I just told Emmett you were coming this morning, so give him time to adjust. He'll come around." Charlie said, looking regretful. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. Great, now my brother needs time to adjust to me coming. Like me leaving my home wasn't enough of an adjust for me. "Okay. Later." I said, shutting the door. I took a breath, and walked through the doors. It felt like freshman year all over again, you know, first day jitters. I don't really remember my first official day of freshman year. It seems like it was forever ago. "Hi, I'm new here. My name is-" I began to tell the lady at the front desk. "Isabella. Yes, yes, hello." The sign said I was speaking to Ms. Cope. "Here is your schedule, and just have every teacher sign this slip and hand it back to me after school." Ms. Cope said, smiling. "Thanks." I said, grabbing the papers.

I scanned my schedule, all honors classes. Why did I want to be in honors? Oh yeah, so I can get into a good college and leave this place. Duh. I rolled my eyes, and walked to first period. Spanish. I wonder if Emmett will be in any of my classes. There is a part of me that wants him in at least one class, so we can talk before we get home. Then there is another part of me that doesn't want him to be there, it would be to awkward. It probably doesn't help my situation that I haven't seen him in about five years. He used to come and visit every summer, but then he got into sports, and girls. Then the visits stopped. I understood, he was a teenage guy and he was busy. Mom took it a little harder, but I couldn't do anything about that. Besides, it wasn't like Emmett cut off all communication with us. He called everyday.

I got my slip signed, and took an empty seat in the back. I didn't have to talk or anything, thank god. About half way through the class, I got that feeling like someone was watching me. I turned to my side, and there was this drop dead gorgeous blonde staring at me. Her head was cocked to the side, almost like she was thinking of something. She caught me staring, and then quickly looked away. Weird? I think so. The blonde girl never looked at me again for the rest of the class. She looked familiar for some reason, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't the type of familiarity that made me feel like I saw her somewhere, it was more like I heard of her. I let the thought go.

The morning passed slowly. In English, I sat next to this pixie looking girl. She was very hyper, it scared me. In my study third period there was this kind of cute kid. The reason I noticed him was because his skin was much darker then everyone else's. I think his name is Jacob something or other. He was really tall too. Taller then most guys I mean, he had to be at least 6'2". A good height if you ask me. The bell rang signaling lunch. I didn't exactly know where I was going, so I decided to just follow the crowd. Worked out pretty well if you ask me. I sighed when I got there. Forks High wasn't even half the size of my high school back in Phoenix. Shit. I forgot to call my mom and Jason. I'm sure Renee already called Charlie. Or she called the FBI. I will call both of them after school. I discreetly checked my phone, and I had nineteen missed calls. They were either from Renee, Jason, or Lexi. Oh boy. I'm in trouble. When I got to the lunch line, I realized I never asked Charlie for lunch money. My stomach grumbled, causing me to groan.

I got out of line, and scanned the cafeteria, looking for my teddy bear of a brother. I spotted him, sitting with what looked like the jocks. He hadn't changed much, except he got a lot more muscular. Scary looking muscles. I could still take him…maybe. I began to make my way over to the table, when I was stopped by two girls in shirts that were too tight, and skirts to high. Sluts. "Excuse me." I mumbled. "Wait." The blonde one said. I rolled my eyes, and stopped. I honestly don't know why, but I did. "You're the new girl?" The blonde one asked. Talk about a stupid question. I nodded. "I'm Jessica, this is Lauren. Nice to meet you." The blonde one, Jessica said. "Look, here is the thing, we saw you sizing up Jacob Black in study. We are just giving you a warning to lay off, he is Lauren's guy." Jessica said. "Does Jacob know that?" I asked them. "Not yet. But he will." Lauren said, pushing out her chest in the direction of the jock table. Ew. "Glad we could have this talk. But, here's the thing, I got a whole jock table waiting for me. So, I'm kind of busy. Talk to you girls later." I said, mimicking Jessica's voice, and walking away. That felt good. If only I could have done that freshman year.

As I got closer to the table, I got that feeling that someone was watching me. I quickly looked up, and saw the whole jock table watching me. All except Emmett. Fine by me, I'll surprise him. A certain pair of eyes caught my attention. They were an emerald green color, that I've never seen before. The guy had a unique bronze colors hair, and a nice toned body. He was pale too, like the rest of this town. I stood in front of the table waiting for Emmett to see me, but he never looked up. The bronze haired beauty, however, never looked away. I turned to look at him. "What do you want?" I asked him. I seemed to caught him off guard, like he though I didn't know he was staring. His eyes turned from excitement and curiosity, to complete cockiness. "Your virginity." He said, in a smooth voice, smiling crookedly, make my head spin. It took me a moment to realize what he said. A player, of course. I thought of a plan. I began looking through my pockets, as if I were honestly looking for something. "Sorry." I said, adding a dramatic sigh. That got me Emmett's attention, it's about time. I wanted to smile at him, but I bit the smile back. I had to act serious. at her. The green eyes stranger looked at me, and I met his gaze. "Don't have it with me." I said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett's mouth fall open. Over protecting brother, party of Emmett. "Must have left it back in Phoenix. Oh well." I added, shrugging. He looked even more confused now. Good, a job well done on my part.

Emmett's expression still held one of shock, his eyes were even bugging out a little. I reached out and shut his mouth for him. "You'll catch flies." I told him, patting him on the head. Emmett smiled a little, but then his face went blank and he stared at me. I knew exactly what he wanted to know just by looking at his eyes. They say that twins have this weird communication thing, Emmett and I have that. He wanted to know what the hell I was talking about. But that is a story for another day. "Eh, long story. Now push over." I said, giving his shoulder a push. I saw him roll his eyes, and then moved over about four inches in the seat. Emmett looked smug. I groaned, and sat on his lap. Like I would sit on a four inch seat. The smug look went away. "There was no way my ass, was going to fit in that space." I said, obviously. I knew entire table were watching us. I saw Jacob Black looking at me intently. That wont make Lauren very happy. Oh well. The green eyes guy was looking from me to Emmett. I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes as he looked at Emmett. Wait a minute, Emmett didn't tell them I was coming. Thanks Em. Now they think we are probably hooking up somewhere.

I looked around the cafeteria quickly. I saw the blonde haired girl from Spanish glaring at me. What did I do to her? She was sitting with the pixie like girl. The pixie like girl was staring at a good looking blonde haired guy that was across from Emmett. Love was in her eyes. Too mushy for me. I noticed Emmett had only taken a bite out of his pizza and decided to help myself. I was starving. Emmett actually gasped, like a girl. Amazing. "Don't be a big baby. I forget to grab my lunch money this morning." I scolded him. "It's not like you were eating it." The blonde told Emmett. Emmett scowled at him, while I smiled at him. "I'm Isabella, nice to meet you." I introduced. Not adding a last name, figuring if Emmett hadn't told them, maybe he doesn't want them to know. That hurt. I mean, is he ashamed that I'm here? "I'm Jasper." He said taking my hand, and smiling. I noticed he has a little southern accent. Very nice. I finished up Emmett's pizza, it was really good. I stood up. "I'm gonna go, don't want to be late on my first day. Nice to meet you Jasper. Emmett, I will see you at home." I said, walking towards the door. "Bye Bella!" Emmett called after me. I sighed, leave it to Emmett to draw attention to me, when that is the last thing I want to do. Got to love brothers.


	3. Mystery

Chapter 3: Mystery

**Edward POV**

Emmett didn't get a chance to explain anything about what just happened with the new girl. The bell rang, forcing us to go to our next class. But I would surely make an effort to get answers after school. I made my way to biology. It was my signature move to be late for biology, so I walked the halls for a good ten minutes before I got there. On the first day of senior year, I was late for biology, and ever since it's just stuck. I opened the closed door, and walked in. Mr. Banner didn't even acknowledge the fact that I had indeed arrived. A new thing he came to do. Everyone else, however turned to look as always, except a new addition to my table. From what I could see she was actually writing down the notes. I chuckled. No one writes down the notes. I took my seat next to her, and leant in to whisper in her ear. "Hello, lab partner." I whispered. The girl sighed, an irritated sigh and turned to look at me. I almost fell out of my chair.

My new lab partner is Isabella. It must be my lucky day. Maybe I can get some information out of her. Mr. Banner was lecturing about something. "So, how long have you been doing the down and dirty with Emmett?" I asked her, still whispering. Isabella coughed, but it sounded like she was choking. "Excuse me?" She asked, turning to glare at me. "Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about. You two practically flaunted it." I said. "Flaunted what?" She asked. "Your relationship. Now tell me, Isabella, how did you and Emmett meet? Because I was led to believe that you just moved here." I said. She looked down at her notebook, and it looked like she was thinking. "Sorry. You're gonna have to ask Emmett, my lips are sealed." Isabella said, locking her lips, and throwing away the key. How old is she again? Eight?

About half way through class, a note landed on my desk. Jacob. I flipped it opened.

**Have you asked her out yet? **Jacob wrote down. I snuck a peak at Isabella, she was still writing down the notes. _No, why? _I wrote back, and threw it behind me. Why was he asking me? I thought about. Shit. don't tell me he was planning to ask her out. That would ruin everything. Wait, what the hell am I saying? There is nothing going on between Isabella and I. Nothing. So, why do I feel like beating the crap out of Jacob Black? **No reason. Well, maybe I was going to ask her out. Seeing how you aren't. Besides, you have already had almost all the girls in this school. I think you can spare one. **Jacob replied. Wow, who knew Jacob was so outspoken. For a junior, and a virgin I mean. I laughed. It's not like I purposely chase girls, sometimes I do, but for the most part, girls chase me. Naïve, Jacob. _Go right ahead, and be my guest. But when she turns you down, don't come crying back to me. _I told him. **Thanks for the boost of confidence, Eddie. **Jacob retorted. I crumpled the note, and turned around in my seat to glare at him. I have being called Eddie. He gave me an innocent look. Isabella didn't look at me the rest of class. And she made her hair like a screen, separating us. She was definitely a mystery.

The bell rang, and I watched as Isabella walked out. It seemed to be an unconscious thing, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't seem aware that she was even doing it. "Good luck, pup." I said, walking by Jacob. The whole football team calls him pup because he is the youngest on the team. He rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. I walked to Spanish. One of the classes I have with Emmett. Damn, we have a test though. Stupid Spanish test. Seriously though, what are the chances that I am going to go to Spain. Or another place where you need to speak Spanish. Not many. The test was actually pretty easy. But it was long, and that was the problem. Emmett and I finished the test right as the bell rang. Emmett walked to his locker before I had a chance to ask. He was definitely avoiding it. But the question was what was it? I switched out my books, and walked to the locker room to get ready for football practice. Coach thinks that we need to continue playing well, and the way we do that is to have practices four days a week. He is crazy, if you ask me. Or he seriously needs to get a girlfriend.

"Hey, Jas." I said, as I walked into the locker room. "What's up?" Jasper asked. "Nothing. Have you seen Emmett?" I asked. "I did, then he saw you coming and bolted. I think he went to the parking lot." Jasper shrugged. "Thanks." I said. He nodded. I quickly changed into my practice uniform, and ran out to the parking lot to try and find Emmett. I looked around, but saw nothing. "Hey, Edward, looking for someone?" I turned around, and saw Jessica Stanley walking up to me. Shit. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am, you wouldn't happen to have seen-" I stopped talking when I saw Jacob Black flirting with Isabella. I clenched my jaw shut. "Edward? Are you okay?" Jessica said, rubbing my arm. I moved away from her. "I'm fine." I said. "Who were you looking for?" Jessica asked, trying to flirt with me, and stepping closer. Why did I ever even go out with her? "Emmett. Have you seen Emmett?" I asked. Jessica thought about it for a minute. "You know what, I did see him. He talked to the new girl for a little bit, they hugged, and then he walked away." Jessica said. I wanted to scream. There was no way I was letting this Isabella character two time my best friend with some junior. What a slut. Maybe she really did lose it back in Phoenix.

"Thanks, Jess." I said, walking toward Jacob. "Call me later!" Jessica yelled after me. "In your dreams." I muttered under my breath. As I got closer to Jacob and Isabella, I heard the last part of their conversation. "Thanks, Jake, that is really sweet of you." Isabella said. "It's no problem, Isabella. Call me anytime, and I will give you the grand tour of Forks." Jacob said, smiling at her. "Sounds good to me." Isabella said. "Bella!" Someone yelled from the parking lot. I turned around, and saw Emmett's dad waving her down as if she were a plane. Isabella blushed a deep scarlet. "There's my ride. I will see you tomorrow." Isabella said, smiling once, and walking towards Charlie. Jacob watched her walk away with lust in his eyes. "Come on, pup, don't want to be late for practice." I said, forcing him to follow me to the football field. As much as I wanted to be mad at Jacob, I couldn't. It was Isabella I was mad at. "I gave her my number." Jacob said. Fool. "But she didn't give you hers?" I asked. He shook his head. "Girls 101, if they don't give you their own number, then she isn't interested." I said. "Edward, you didn't see her. She was totally interested. She said that she didn't know her new house number, then she added when she got it, I would be the second person to get it." Jacob explained, smiling like an idiot. "Second?" I questioned. "Yeah, Bella will be the first person to get it." Jacob said.

I shook my head, and said nothing. I didn't feel like being a complete bastard, so I let Jacob continue to be in la-la land. I guess if you thought about it, it could be a reasonable excuse. Considering she did just move here, and has not had time to adjust. But still, I'm not letting her off easy about the whole two timing thing.


	4. Lie

Chapter 4: Lie

**Bella POV**

After having to ask three teachers for directions to my biology room, I made it there, and I was still the first person. "Welcome." The teacher, Mr. Banner, greeter. "Hi." I said, handing him my slip. He signed it, and looked at a piece of paper. "Your lab partner is Edward Cullen. Your table is right there." Mr. Banner said, pointing to a table. "Thanks." I mumbled. I sat down, took out my biology book, and my notebook, and waited. A few minutes later, more students started filing in. "Hey." A deep husky voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw the cute kid from study sitting at the table behind. "Hi." I replied. "I'm Jake." He said, sticking out a tanned hand. "Bella." I said, shaking his hand. It was big, my hand got lost in it somewhere. "Nice to meet you, Bella." Jake said, looking at me. I looked more closely at him, his eyes were very dark, almost black. His face looked boyish, but at the same time it was older looking. His black hair was cropped and pulled back into a ponytail. Not exactly the best look, but he pulled it off.

"You too." I said. He smiled, and it lit his eyes up. Mr. Banner began speaking so I turned my attention to him. "Today, we are going to start chapter ten. DNA." Mr. Banner said. He wrote DNA on the board. Only ten minutes through the class, and I already had a whole page covered in notes, well, more so covered in doodles. The door opened, but I wasn't interested in turning around to see who it was. What would it matter? I hardly know anyone at this school. Aside from Jake, Emmett, and Jasper. The seat next to me slid out, and someone sat down. I felt someone breath into my ear, it sent a shiver up my spine. "Hello, lab partner." A velvet voice whispered. I sighed, this strange guy was already trying to pull the moves on me. What is it with all these guys? They are acting like I am a new shiny toy or something. Pathetic. I turned to meet the familiar green eyes. Damn. His face became shocked. Like I surprised him by being here. So this, gorgeous man is Edward Cullen. My new lab partner. Great. I heard wind that he is the biggest player at Forks High. And I get stuck with him. Must be my lucky day, I thought sarcastically. Mr. Banner was still talking, he didn't even scold Edward for being late. Was it a natural occurrence?

"So, how long have you been doing the down and dirty with Emmett?" Edward asked me, still in a whispered voice. I coughed, more so choked on air. A relationship? He's gone mad. "Excuse me?" I asked, turned to glare at him. He seriously has the arrogance to ask me an irrelevant question during class. "Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about. You two practically flaunted it." Edward said, exasperated. "Flaunted what?" I asked back. "Your relationship. Now tell me, Isabella, how did you and Emmett meet? Because I was led to believe that you just moved here." He said, not looking away. I looked down at my notebook. Emmett obviously didn't want his friends to know, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation. And Edward is Emmett's friend, so obviously Emmett should be the one to tell him. Not me. "Sorry. You're gonna have to ask Emmett, my lips are sealed." I said, pretending to lock my lips, and throw away the key. I felt like I was in first grade all over again.

Edward didn't say anything after that, neither did I. I focused on taking notes. About halfway through class, a note was thrown in front of Edward coming from behind us. If I had to guess I would have to say it came from Jake. They passed notes back and forth a couple times, and soon enough class was over. Time for gym. Joy. I didn't have to get changed, because there wasn't a uniform for me. We were all standing in the gym waiting for Coach Clapp to arrive. A certain someone with black spiky hair came over to stand next to me. The girl was sitting with the blonde at lunch. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. You're Isabella." The girl said. I was surprised, everyone else here, before they talked to me they asked me if I was Isabella, stupid question I know, but Alice stated it. "That's what is says on my birth certificate." I said. Except Swan came after it, but no one around here seems to know my last name. Ironic. I'm either called, Isabella, new girl, or Arizona. I think Arizona is a good one. Alice laughed. "Well, you are kind of famous here. Being the new girl and all." Alice said. "Yeah, I've gathered." I told her.

"Tomorrow, you should sit with my friend and I at lunch. Her name is Rose, and she is dieing to meet you." Alice said, even though she was lieing through her teeth, it was a nice gesture. I laughed. "Alice, you don't have to lie on my behalf, I'm all for speaking the truth." I said. "Oh. You caught that?" Alice asked, ashamed. "Yeah, it's whatever." I shrugged. I'm used to people not particularly liking me. "Well, you should still sit with us." Alice said. "Yeah, maybe." I said. She nodded. Coach Clapp arrived, ending our conversation. I watched the rest of the class attempt to play basketball. Funniest thing I have ever seen. All the boys had some skill, go figure. Alice was pretty good. Lauren at one point complained about breaking a nail. She completely flipped out on Clapp. The bell rang, and I made my way to my locker. I saw Emmett, and I followed him outside.

"Emmett?" I called. He turned around. "There you are. I have been looking every where for you." He said, walking up to me. Over protective much? "I have gym last period." I shrugged. "You didn't happen to tell anyone anything, did you?" Emmett asked. I knew he was ashamed of me. Of course he would be. How could I have been so stupid. "No, Em, I haven't. But you may want to tell Edward something, anything, soon. Because he is in my biology class, and he seriously wants answers." I said. "Damn. Thanks, I just haven't got around to telling them." Emmett fumbled with words. "Obviously." I said. "Don't be like that, Bells, dad just told me this morning you were coming. Give me some time to take it all in. I promise, I will tell my friends everything tomorrow. And I will see you at home, we will catch up then." Emmett said, pulling me in for a really tight hug. "Cant. Breath." I gasped. "Oops, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." Emmett joked, flexing his muscles. "Show off, now get to practice before I drag you there myself." I said, pushing him. "Aright, alright, see you at home, sis." Emmett said, running to the back side of the school. He really is a big goof.

I looked at all the cars in the parking lot, no police cruisers. "Hey, Bella." Jake said from behind me. "Hi, Jake. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. Waiting for practice to start. How has your first day been so far?" He asked, leaning up against the wall. "I'm just glad it's over." I admitted. "Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Jake said. I looked around the corner and saw Emmett messing around with his friends. I laughed, "no, I guess it's not so bad." Jake smiled. "Now that's the spirit." He laughed with me. "So, I was wondering, maybe if you wanted, I could be your personnel guide to the town of Forks. I could show you around, give you good places, and bad places to go." Jake asked, hope in his eyes. He looked really hopeful, I didn't want to be the one to upset him. Even though I know the town of Forks like the back of my hand. "Sure, Jake, that would be great." I said. "Great. Think I could get your number? To call you." Jake asked, more hope in his eyes. "You know what, it would be easier for me to get yours, I'm still new to my house, haven't quite got the number down yet." I said. I wasn't lieing. I have no idea what Charlie's house number is. And I didn't want to give Jake my cell phone number. "Sure, hold on." Jake said. He scribbled his number on a piece of paper, and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Jake, that is really sweet of you." I said. "It's no problem, Isabella. Call me anytime, and I will give you the grand tour of Forks." Jake said, smiling at me. "Sounds good to me." I replied. "Bella!" I heard Charlie yell from the parking lot. I looked at him, and his arms were waving in the air, like I was a plane, and he was directing the landing. Oh, god. I felt my cheeks getting hot. "There's my ride. I will see you tomorrow." I said, smiling at Jake once more and walking towards Charlie. I swear he will be the death of me. I walked by Edward, he was giving me a look I was all to familiar with. It was a look I got all the time back at Phoenix. He thought I was a slut. He should look in the mirror. I reached Charlie, who smiled. "Geez, Dad, could you maybe be less obvious." I said. "What?" He asked. "Never mind." I said. We got into the car, and began to drive home. Home, such a weird word to use while I'm in Forks. "So…talk to Emmett?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence. "I talked to him a little. I sat with him at lunch." I said. I didn't want to make Charlie feel bad by telling him no one knows who I am in relationship to Emmett.


	5. Blank

Chapter 5: Blank

**Edward POV**

Emmett bailed right after practice, making up some lame ass excuse about having to make dinner. Emmett Swan has never made dinner a day in his life. It was a load of bull. "What's with him?" Jasper asked as we walked to my car. "Beats me. Ever since that new girl arrived, he has been acting really weird." I said, starting the engine. As Jasper got in the passenger seat. "I know. Something is seriously going on. And for once Emmett isn't telling us. Do you think it's bad?" Jasper asked. I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to Jasper's house. "I'm not sure." I said. The rest of the ride was silent. I dropped Jasper off, telling him I would pick him up tomorrow. And drove to my house. My mom, Esme, was home, but my dad, Carlisle, was still at the hospital. I walked inside, and began to make my way to the stairs.

"Oh, Edward, honey, can you give me a hand?" Esme called from the living room. I walk in, and all the furniture was arranged. "Did a tornado pass through here or something?" I asked her. She laughed. "No, I felt like we need a change. Now get your butt over here, and help me move this couch." She said. I chuckled, and pushed the other end of the couch. Sliding it against the opposite wall from where it was originally. "How was school?" My mom asked. "Same old." I shrugged. "I heard you got a new addition. What is she like?" She asked. "A mystery." I said. "Mysteries are fun." Esme said, smiling. "_Mom_." I said. My mother is a strong believer in your one true love, she is like Jasper in that sense. "Don't mom me. It's time you found a nice girl. And not a different one every week. You can do better than that." She said. "Yeah, yeah." I waved her off, and ran up to my room.

I called Emmett's cell phone, but got no answer. Instead I called his house phone. Another un Emmett like thing, he always answers his cell phone. After three rings, someone answered. "Hello?" Charlie's voice came through. "Hey, Charlie. Is Emmett there?" I asked. "Oh, hi Edward. Um, hold on." He said. I heard noises on the other end. "Edward?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, I'm here." I said. "Emmett is here, but he is busy at the moment. He said he will call you later." Charlie explained. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Charlie." I said, and hung up. Busy? Busy doing what? I sighed, and laid back on my bed. The only thing I could think of was why Emmett was acting so weird. But nothing came to mind. Except for Isabella's face, that flashed through my mind quite a bit actually. There was something about her, it felt like I knew her on some level. I couldn't explain it.

The rest of my night was uneventful. I ate dinner with my parents, played the piano, I even actually did some homework. That was a change of pace. I got up in the morning, took a shower, and went to eat breakfast. Emmett never called me back last night. I was dead set on getting answers from him today. I left soon after I ate to go pick Jasper up for school. "Hey man, what's up?" Jasper asked, getting into my car. "Nothing." I shrugged. I began to head in the direction of school. "Jasper, did you talk to Emmett last night?" I asked him, we were almost at school. "No. I called him, but Charlie said he was busy and would call me later." Jasper said. "Did he call you back?" I asked. "Nope." Jasper said, shaking his head. "Huh. He didn't call me back either." I said. "Oh, well. Okay, so I decided today will be the day I ask out Alice." Jasper smiled. "It's about time." I said. I pulled into the parking lot, and looked for Emmett's monstrous jeep, but didn't find it.

Jasper and I waited in the parking lot for a few minutes. We were just about to head into the school, when I heard screeching tires. I turned my head, and saw Emmett's jeep speeding into the parking lot. He parked next to my Volvo, and a certain brunette was in the passenger seat laughing. They got out, and began to walk towards us. An interesting thought crossed my mind for a split second. It was brought on by Bella's laugh. Her laugh reminded me of Emmett's in a woman's voice, and much more attractive. I watched the two of them, as if I was seeing them for the first time. I noticed certain similarities, they had the same face shape, and the same color hair. Then I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eyes, reminding me why I was mad, and all those thoughts went away. "It's not funny." Emmett told Isabella. "Yes it is. It's hilarious." Isabella said. "No. I said, it's not funny. If you didn't have to talk to your friend for an hour, we would not have been running late. And I wouldn't have almost hit the kids waiting for the bus." Emmett said, angrily, causing Isabella to break out in laugher all over again. The two of them stood in front of us, Emmett looking mad, and Isabella trying to catch her breath. "If you don't tell him, I will." I told her. "Tell who, what?" She asked. "Emmett, if you don't tell Emmett I will." I said. I wasn't going to let her get away with cheating on him. "Tell me what?" Emmett asked. Isabella didn't say anything. "Fine, I guess I will tell him." I said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jasper whispered to Isabella. "No idea. I think he's gone mad." She whispered back. Jasper laughed. "Emmett, you're my friend. And if I knew something, you would want to know. Right?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." Emmett shrugged. "Well then, Emmett, I am sorry to tell you this, but Isabella is cheating on you." I explained. "What?" Isabella yelled. "Whoa." Jasper said. "What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. It was weird, he didn't look upset. I mean, if I found out a girl was cheating on me, I would be pissed. "Jacob Black and her were arranging to set up a date. Jake told me everything." I told him. "No way. Jacob obviously misunderstood. Everything." Isabella said. "Bella. I cant believe you." Emmett said, finally showing emotions. "_Emmett, _come on!" Isabella yelled. "No, Bella! I'm done, I cant take it anymore. We are through. Over. Done." Emmett said, crossing his arms. "Oh. My. God. This is completely ridiculous." Bella complained. She glared at Emmett, then turned on her heel, and stormed towards the school. Bumping me with her shoulder, making me stumble a little. Wow, she was strong.

The three of us watched her walk away. Head held high, arms wrapped around her body. "Sorry, man." I said, to Emmett. "Yeah, sorry, that seriously sucks." Jasper agreed. "Are you kidding? That was the funniest thing, I have ever done." Emmett said, laughing. Jasper looked at me, and I just started blankly back. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. I heard the bell rang, but I didn't move. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Emmett sad, walking into the school, still chuckling. "Do have any idea what the hell just happened?" Jasper asked me. "Not a clue." I said. "Me neither. Boy, that was weird" Jasper said. "I cant be late for class again. I'll catch you later." Jasper said. "Later." I said after him. I stood there for a few more minutes, trying to figure out if all that really happened. Then it hit me, yes, yes that really did happen.


	6. Over

Chapter 6: Over

**Bella POV**

Charlie had to go back to work after he dropped me off at home. He had mention that he works late a lot. I explored the house a little. It had been a while since I was last here. It didn't change, at all. The kitchen cabinets were still the same, the living room was never redecorated, and it was obviously that a woman had not lived here for a while. It was missing a certain elegance only woman carried. I programmed the house phone into my cell phone. Emailed Renee, and then decided to call Jason. After only one ring, he answered. "Isabella Marie Swan. Do you have any idea how mad I am at you?" Jason asked. "I'm not sure. Probably a lot. But you'll get over it." I said. "Oh, you are so glad you are my best friend Bella." He said. I laughed. "So, tell me. How is it?" Jason asked. "I don't know. I mean, I've only been to school once, and I haven't gone any where else." I said. "When you are more opinionated, let me know, and I will come up there myself and bust you out of that hell hole." Jason said. "My hero." I sighed, dramatically. "Don't you forget it." Jason said. We both laughed.

I talked to Jason until Emmett got home at around four. "How was practice?" I asked him. "You don't want to know. I am so glad there is not practice tomorrow." Emmett said, getting a drink of water. "So, Em, why don't you tell me all the dirty secrets I need to know to survive Forks High." I suggested. Sitting down on the couch. Emmett arched an eyebrow, and sat next to me. "Well, there really isn't much to tell, as you know it is a small school. Everyone pretty much idolizes the football team, we are kicking ass this year. The sluts of the school are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Rosalie Hale is the girl everyone wishes to be. Alice Brandon is a fashion icon in the making. Jasper Whitlock is an awesome football player, but he is secretly in love with Alice since freshman year. Edward Cullen…hmmm, how to describe him. In a nut shell, he is the school's heartbreaker, he is what you would call a man whore. He is a cool guy when you get to know him. Jacob Black is a nice guy, he's a goof. Mike Newton will follow you around like a lost puppy, I would advise you to stay clear of him. That's all I can really think of." Emmett said. "Wow." I mouthed.

"Dad told me you were in all honors classes. I didn't know you were smart." Emmett laughed. "Ha ha, very funny, Emmett. Wait, a second. Which one was Rosalie?" I asked, piecing it together. "Tall, blonde, gorgeous." Emmett said. I jumped up. "I knew it. I knew she looked familiar." I said. "Bella, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, looking at me like I was crazy. "Emmett, she is the girl you lost your virginity to. You told me all about it. And the picture is forever burned into my brain." I said, involuntarily shuddering. Emmett's mouth dropped. "You remember that? That was like three years ago." He said. "Yeah I remember." I told him. "I wouldn't have told you if I had known you would have remembered. You are the only one who knows, so please don't tell anyone." Emmett begged. "Em, you are my brother, your secrets are my secrets." I said, sitting back down. "That means your secrets are mine. Right?" Emmett asked. "Nope, not at all. Nice try though." I laughed.

Emmett and I talked all night. Emmett got two calls, one from Jasper and the other from Edward, he ignored them both and continued talking to me. That's the thing I love about Emmett, he is always the person I can count on. No matter what. I woke up early, took a shower, and ate what ever I could find in the kitchen. Food shopping was definitely on my to do list. Charlie was gone already, and Emmett wasn't up. I took this as a perfect opportunity to call Lexi. "Bella!" She yelled into the phone. "Hi to you too." I said. "What's up? I want to know all about Forks. What's the weather like? Are there cute boys? How is Emmett? Oh and your dad? Tell me everything." Lexi spoke in one breath. "Lexi. Breath." I ordered. I heard her take a couple deep breaths. "At the moment, I'm waiting for Emmett to get his lazy ass up to drive us to school. The weather is gloomy. My kind of weather, mind you. There aren't many cute boys, but I'm not interested in dating. You know me, Lexi. Emmett is good, he got huge. But no worries, I can still take him if the time comes." Lexi laughed. "Charlie's good. He is the Chief of Police. So he knows everything about everything. That's intimidating." I said. "Oh, Bells, he doesn't know about-" Lexi began, but I cut her off. "No, no one does." I said. "Good. What else do I need to know?" She asked.

I thought about it. "Well, one guy may have asked me out on a date. Kind of." I said. I wasn't exactly sure if Jake's idea for showing me around, was a date or not. "Kind of? How so?" Lexi asked. "He asked to be my tour guide for all of Forks." I said. Lexi squealed. "Awww, that is so sweet." She gushed. "I guess, I left out the part that I know Forks well enough to walk around blind folded. But oh well." I said. "Bella, hate to break it to you, but you have a date. What's his name? what does she look like? Is he a jock? I bet he's a jock." Lexi asked. I sighed, and told Lexi everything since the minute I stepped off the plane. About an hour later, Emmett came running down the stairs, in the middle of putting on a shirt. "Bella! Hang up the phone. We have to go, or else we will be late, and I have a test first period, I cant miss it." Emmett said. "Was that Emmett? Tell him I say hi." Lexi said. "Alright. Hold on. Hey, Emmett, Lexi says hi." I relayed the message. "Oh, hey Lexi, what's up?" Emmett asked. "Lexi, Emmett says what's up?" I told her. "Tell him nothing. And then tell him-" Lexi began. "Hold on, I refuse to be your middle man. Besides we have to go, or else Emmett's going to have a cow. I will call you later. Bye." I said, and hung up. Emmett glared at me, he threw me over his shoulder, and carried me out to his Jeep. "Ass." I muttered under my breath, as I got in the passenger seat.

We couldn't pick a radio station, we kept changing it, and Emmett's speeding didn't help. We had just turned onto the street Forks High is on, when Emmett started lecturing me about next time to wake him up. I tuned him out. "Bella? Bella are you listening to me?" Emmett asked. "Nope, not even a little." I said. "You really are my sister." He laughed. "Emmett! Watch out!" I yelled. He was speeding right towards a group of kids waiting for the bus. His face was priceless. I wish I could have taken a picture of it. It was that hilarious. After we were out of the clear, Emmett started taking deep breaths, and I cracked up. "Stop laughing." He said. I couldn't stop. I kept seeing his face again. And I would laugh harder. We pulled, very fast, into the parking lot and found a spot next to a silver Volvo. I saw Edward and Jasper staring at us curiously. I hadn't stopped laughing still. We got out, and made our way up to Jasper and Edward. Jasper looked calm, and Edward looked mad.

"It's not funny." Emmett said. "Yes it is. It's hilarious." I told him. "No. I said, it's not funny. If you didn't have to talk to your friend for an hour, we would not have been running late. And I wouldn't have almost hit the kids waiting for the bus." Emmett said, angrily, it didn't do anything, except cause me to break out in laughter again. Emmett rolled his eyes. Emmett was still mad by the time we reached Jasper and Edward. The four of us were silent, until Edward decided to break it. "If you don't tell him, I will." He said, looking directly at me. "Tell who, what?" I asked, confused. "Emmett, if you don't tell Emmett I will." Edward said. He looked irritated. His green eyes were darker then usual. His words caught Emmett's attention. I looked at Jasper, and he shrugged. "Tell me what?" Emmett asked. I didn't say anything, I had no idea what Edward was talking about. "Fine, I guess I will tell him." Edward said, defiantly. His voice getting lower, more attractive. Did I really just think that?

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jasper whispered to me. "No idea. I think he's gone mad." I whispered in reply. Jasper laughed. "Emmett, you're my friend. And if I knew something, you would want to know. Right?" Edward asked. What was he getting at? "Yeah, I guess." Emmett shrugged. "Well then, Emmett, I am sorry to tell you this, but Isabella is cheating on you." Edward said. Cheating? On Emmett? That's a good one. "What?" I yelled. "Whoa." Jasper said. "What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. I wasn't surprised by the fact that Emmett didn't look upset, or sad even. Edward seemed confused by his reaction. He quickly glared at me, then looked away. "Jacob Black and her were arranging to set up a date. Jake told me everything." Edward explained further. "No way. Jacob obviously misunderstood. Everything." I said. "Bella. I cant believe you." Emmett said, he actually looked mad. "_Emmett, _come on!" I yelled at him. He cant be taking this seriously, we aren't even dating. The thought of that made my stomach churn. "No, Bella! I'm done, I cant take it anymore. We are through. Over. Done." Emmett said, crossing his arms. "Oh. My. God. This is completely ridiculous." I complained. I glared at Emmett, who smirked for only me to see. His eyes held humor, and they were telling me this was my revenge. Unbelievable. I turned on my heel, and stomped my way towards school. Purposely hitting Edward on the shoulder. I was proud when I made him lose balance.


	7. Suspended

Chapter 7: Suspended

**Bella POV**

If Emmett told them I was his twin sister, none of this would be happening. But no, because Emmett is an idiot. He didn't tell anyone I was coming. "Ouch. Tough break." I looked to the side, and saw Alice and Rosalie watching me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Public humiliation is a bitch." Alice said. "I'm over it." I shrugged. Payback sure is a bitch. I only have to think of something really good. "No one can possibly be over a public humiliation that fast." Rosalie said. "I can." I told her. She glared at me. I was shocked, there was actually jealousy in her eyes. Rosalie Hale was jealous of me. Wow, what a day. The bell rang. Time for Spanish…with Rosalie. Great. "I got to go. Later." I said, and turned to walk away. "I will save you a seat at lunch." Alice yelled after me, causing everyone to look. I groaned and continued walking. The morning passed by slow. I wasn't looking forward to lunch. I was planning on sitting with Emmett again, but Alice ruined that for me. I took a couple dollars from Emmett's wallet. Hey, he should not leave it out, finders keepers loser's weepers. I got pizza again today. It was really good. Alice's eyes met mine, and she smiled. I rolled my eyes, she was one of _those_ kinds. The kinds that wants to be friends with anyone. And is always an optimists. I took a seat across from her and Rose.

"Hi." Alice said. "Hi." I replied. "So, how is your second day of school?" She asked. "Fine." I answered. Rose glared at me. "Emmett is staring at you." She said, coldly. I sighed and turned around. Sure enough Emmett was sitting there, staring at me. He saw me watching, and then waved at me like a girl would wave at a guy she has a crush on. He even batted his eye lashes. He was going too far. I quickly flipped him off, and turned around, smiling. I was thinking of something to do. Rose was still glaring at me, and Alice was looking at me curiously. Like she was trying to figure me out. Good luck. I thought of something good. "So, we are friends, right?" I asked. "Yeah." Alice answered first. "I guess." Rose said, hesitantly. "Okay good. I'm glad. Now tell me, Rose, who has your virginity?" I asked, leaning towards her. Alice looked shocked, and Rose looked pissed. "I do." She said, through gritted teeth. Alice didn't seemed surprised by her answer. Why were Emmett and her keeping it a secret? "Are you sure?" I asked her. "Of course she is sure. Rose would have told me if she wasn't." Alice answered for her. Rose's jaw was still clenched, and she was still glaring. "That's funny. I heard a different story." I said, leaning back. "Well, you are obviously wrong. You don't know anything." Rose said.

"Oh, now, I wouldn't be so sure." I said. Fear finally flashed in her eyes. I took this sign as my leave. "Well, it was real nice eating lunch with you guys. But I think it's time I go bother Emmett now. See you around." I said, walking away. Boy, do I love pissing off someone who thinks they are better then everyone. And let me tell you, Rose thinks she is better then everyone. Emmett watched as I walked over. I placed my tray next to his, and grabbed an empty chair. "Hey, Em." I said, sitting down. "Bella. What did you do?" He whispered. "What makes you think I did anything?" I whispered back. "Because I know you." He replied. "Emmett, you haven't seen me in five years. I've changed since then." I told him. He didn't respond. "Hi, Bella. How are you?" Jasper asked. "Good. But, if I were you, I would ask Alice out soon, before someone beats you to it." I said, nodding behind him. Alice was talking to Mike Newton, of all people. "How did you know?" He asked, turning back around. "Oh, please, a blind person would know." I laughed. Jasper smiled. I lifted up my pizza, when an angry voice, stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. "Eating my pizza." I said. Holding up my pizza. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Edward asked. His eyes traveling to a certain table, then back to mine. I followed where he looked. Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory were sitting at a table in there two sizes too small clothes, and no food in front of them. I was eating a pizza, and wearing jeans and Jason's old sweatshirt, I didn't belong there. "Oh, you mean, with the sluts?" I asked. Emmett glared at Edward. "So, you think I'm a-" I began. "Slut." Edward finished my sentence. "Did you just call Bella a slut?" Emmett asked. "I did. Come on, be rational, she is planning a date with Jake, and going out with you at the same time." Edward said. It felt like the pizza was going to come back up again. "Don't call her that." Emmett said, standing up. I put my hand on his shoulder, and made him sit back down. "Thanks, Em. I can take care of myself." I told him. Hell, I've been doing it since I freshman year, what was so different now? "But-" He complained. "Emmett. Shut. Up." I said. I stood up, and went to stand in front of Edward.

"Alright, Eddie, tell me again. What do you think I am?" I pushed his buttons. He looked at Emmett. "Don't be a chicken Edward. I've dealt with guys like you before. Now tell me, come on." I pestered again. His jaw set, and he turned to look at me. "Wow. The school player is afraid of one girl. Who would have thunk." I said. "Slut." Edward said, finally. Emmett's hands were in fists, and his knuckles were turning white. My right fist was doing the same. "I think you are a slut, and you don't deserve to be dating my best friend." Edward said, standing up. He was about 6'3", two inches shorter then Emmett. "Yeah, well, you don't deserve to be Emmett's best friend." I said, before connecting my fist with his face. Damn, did that feel good. "Don't you ever call me a slut again." I told him. He regained his balance, and glared at me, fist clenched. I was aware that the whole cafeteria was watching. He took a step towards me, my fist was clenched ready to snap forward, but I never got the chance, because Emmett lunged, and took Edward down. "Emmett. You idiot." I yelled at him. He never listens. They were rolling around on the floor, throwing punches when they has a chance. I examined my hand, I had two split knuckles, and it was bleeding. Ew I hate blood.

It was a rush hitting Edward. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I could hear some people betting on the fight. "Emmett. Come on, let up." I said. Nothing. They were still fighting. I was aware of someone standing over them. I looked up and saw the principal examining my bloody hand. "Emmett. Principal." I said, nudging his back with my good hand. At the moment, Emmett had Edward pinned to the ground. Go Emmett. They finally stopped fighting, and got up. Emmett positioned himself in between Edward and I. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The principal asked a rhetorical question. Emmett began to explain, I stomped on his foot. "Don't say anything. I started it. I'll take the fall." I told him. "Emmett and Isabella Swan. The twins. And, look, Edward Cullen. My office now." He demanded. Edward was staring at me shocked, and ashamed. I followed Emmett, when we passed Rose and Alice, they both had their mouths opens. I smirked at Rose, and continued walking.

We all sat in the principals office. He was out side calling our parents. "Emmett, you idiot, I told you I could handle it." I said. "I'm sorry. It's my duty to protect you." He said. "So you two are twins?" I ignored the velvet voice, and focused on Emmett. "Yeah, but now we are both going to get in trouble, and dad will be so pissed." I said. "Oh, right. Dad." Emmett said. "Finally, the light goes on." I said. The three of us sat in silence, waiting for out parents to arrive. "Emmett, what happened to your face?" Charlie asked, taking in Em's appearance. He was little bruised. "Edward? What happened?" A blonde, good looking man walked in, followed by a woman with caramel colored hair. "I, well, you see, uh…" Edward said. Making no sense. "Oh, my, what happened to your hand?" the woman asked, looking at my hand. "Your son's head is as hard, as his ego is big." I explained. "Bella." Charlie warned. "You hit him?" The woman asked, a hint of humor in her voice. "Yeah, and damn it felt good." I said. "Bella!" Charlie warned, louder. "What?" I asked. "Will you stop talking?" He asked. Emmett was laughing softly. "Fine." I scowled. "Will someone please tell us what happened?" The blonde man asked. Edward, Emmett, and I looked at each other. Men are such wimps.

"The cliff notes version, Edward called me a slut, so I hit him, I really don't like being called a slut." I explained. The woman's mouth fell open, and the blonde haired man turned to look at Edward, disappointment in his eyes. "Bella, do you hit guys often?" Charlie asked. "Hey, as far as I'm concerned, Edward got off lucky. You should see the guys back in Phoenix." I said. It was true. Usually if a guy called me a slut, I would knee him where it hurts. Edward I only punched. "You're the new girl. I'm Esme, Edward's mom, and this is Carlisle, Edwards dad." Esme introduced them. "I'm Bella. And you already know Emmett and Charlie." I said. "Too bad Emmett never mentioned a long lost twin sister." Edward grumbled. "Now you know. Hell, now the whole school knows." I said. "You three are suspended for the rest of the day. See you all here on Monday." The principal said. "Let's go." Charlie told me and Emmett. He said bye to Carlisle and Esme, gave a stern look to Edward, and walked out. "It was nice meeting you two. Well, maybe not under these circumstances, but still nice. Come on, Em, let's go before you get suspended from the football team." I said, dragging Emmett out side.


	8. Meaning

Chapter 8: Meaning

**Edward POV**

I walked into school in a slight daze. For the life of me, I could not make sense of what just happened. Emmett was okay with Isabella cheating on him? With a junior? That made, absolutely no sense, even for Emmett. That was a stretch. Jacob raised his eyebrow at me when I passed him, I shrugged and didn't explain. I waited all morning just for lunch to come around. I would finally demand Emmett to tell me what is going on. I bought pizza for lunch, and sat down across from Emmett. "Hey." He greeted me. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "Um, I'm eating a cheeseburger." He said. Jasper laughed. "No, that's not what I mean. what is the deal with this Bella chick." I clarified. "Bella?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "You have been acting a little off, ever since she got here." Jasper said. "I have?" Emmett asked. He was being difficult.

"Yes. Come on, Emmett, I know you well enough to know that something is up. You are not the type of guy who lets his girlfriend cheat on you." I said. "Oh, that." Emmett laughed. "Thanks, and all. But it's nothing. don't worry about it." Emmett said. "Don't worry? don't worry? You know she is cheating on you, and you are still all happy. Where is the mean Emmett? Where's the angry Emmett?" I asked him. "Edward, let it go. I will tell you some other time." Emmett said. He was looking at someone behind me, and I knew who it would be so I didn't bother looking. I watched as Emmett waved like a girl, and then batted his eyelashes. Then he looked shocked, and amused. "What?" Jasper asked him. "Bella, just flipped me off." He said, smiling. I sat in silence. How the hell was I supposed to handle this. Emmett is completely crazy. A few minutes later, Emmett's eyes were following something. I waited, and then I saw a tray placed next to Emmett's, and Bella grabbed a chair, and sat down next to him. My anger flared.

"Hey, Em." Bella said. Emmett and Bella whispered to each other. The only thing I heard was Bella say, "Emmett, you haven't seen me in five years. I've changed since then." Emmett didn't respond. Wait, so they already know each other? Oh, great this situation just keeps getting better and better. Emmett is being very secretive. It's so not him. "Hi, Bella. How are you?" Jasper asked. "Good. But, if I were you, I would ask Alice out soon, before someone beats you to it." Bella said, nodding somewhere. I turned around and saw Newton, chatting it up with Alice. "How did you know?" He asked, turning back around. "Oh, please, a blind person would know." Bella laughed. Jasper smiled. Bella lifted up her pizza, and was about to take a bite. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Eating my pizza." She said. Holding up the pizza. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I asked. My eyes looking at Lauren and Jessica. Her eyes followed, then she looked at what was in front of her. She seems unmoved. "Oh, you mean, with the sluts?" She asked. Emmett glared at me. "So, you think I'm a-" She began "Slut." I finished for her. "Did you just call Bella a slut?" Emmett asked. "I did. Come on, be rational, she is planning a date with Jake, and going out with you at the same time." I said. Bella looked mad, and disturbed all at the same time. "Don't call her that." Emmett said, standing up. Bella put his hand, and forced him to sit back down. "Thanks, Em. I can take care of myself." She told him. Determination was in her voice. "But-" He complained. "Emmett. Shut. Up." Bella said. She stood up, and walked to stand in front of me. I was confused.

"Alright, Eddie, tell me again. What do you think I am?" She asked. I cringed, and looked at Emmett. He was to busy watching Bella. He almost looked proud "Don't be a chicken Edward. I've dealt with guys like you before. Now tell me, come on." Bella pestered. I clenched my jaw, and looked at her. "Wow. The school player is afraid of one girl. Who would have thunk." Bella said, amused. "Slut." I told her. I noticed Emmett's hands were in fists. Bella's right one was too. Interesting. "I think you are a slut, and you don't deserve to be dating my best friend." I said, standing up. It looked like Bella took in my height. "Yeah, well, you don't deserve to be Emmett's best friend." She said. I saw her fist spring forward, and hit me on the lip. I could taste the blood. For a girl, damn, she sure could punch. I will even admit that that hurt. Ow. "Don't you ever call me a slut again." She said, in a strong voice. I regained my balance, and glared at her. Yes, she did have a good right hook, but that doesn't mean I can be her test dummy. I took a step towards her. But something big, and strong tackled me to the ground. I looked up and saw Emmett over me. Doesn't he know she punched me? He started throwing punches. He was much more stronger than Bella. "Emmett. You idiot." Bella yelled at him. We continued rolling around. Whenever one of us got a chance, we would punch each other. "Emmett. Let up." Bella tried, but Emmett didn't move.

"Emmett. Principal." Bella said. Emmett and I both stopped. I was pinned to the ground. The two of us got up. I watched as Emmett put himself between Bella and I. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The principal asked rhetorically. Emmett began to explain, Bella stomped on his foot. He grimaced slightly, then looked at her. "Don't say anything, I started it. I'll take the fall." Bella said. That was pretty noble of her. She seemed to be the type of person that would put others before her. The principal looked at me, he didn't seem surprised. But when he was Bella and Emmett he did. He looked at Bella's hand, and then back at them. "Emmett and Isabella Swan. The twins. And, look, Edward Cullen. My office, now." He demanded, and walked towards the doors. Emmett and Isabella Swan? Twins? That's what I just heard, oh man. I'm screwed. Bella caught me looking at her, then looked away, a little smug. Emmett and Bella walked out first. "Twins?" Jasper asked me. "I'm screwed, aren't I?" I asked. "Big time." Jasper said. I sighed, and walked out. The three of us waited in the office while, the principal called our parents. Carlisle and Esme wont like this.

"Emmett, you idiot, I told you I could handle it." Bella said. "I'm sorry. It's my duty to protect you." Emmett replied. "So you two are twins?" I asked. They both ignored me, yeah, I deserved that. I sighed. Right now, was the perfect moment for them to talk to me, but I respected them not. "Yeah, but now we are both going to get in trouble, and dad will be so pissed." Bella said. "Oh, right. Dad." Emmett said, thinking. "Finally, the light goes on." Bella said, she didn't sound mad anymore, more amused. The three of us sat in silence, waiting for out parents to arrive. "Emmett, what happened to your face?" Charlie asked. I got in a few good punches, but overall I got the brute of it. I now know never to fight Emmett again. "Edward? What happened?" Carlisle asked, walking in with Esme following him. "I, well, you see, uh…" I said, purposely trying to make no sense. "Oh, my, what happened to your hand?" Esme asked, looking at Bella's hand. Of course my own mother would care more about another girl then her own son. "Your son's head is as hard, as his ego is big." Bella explained. She is a very witty girl. "Bella." Charlie warned. "You hit him?" Esme asked, I didn't miss the hint of humor in her voice. "Yeah, and damn it felt good." Bella said, smiling. "Bella!" Charlie warned, louder. "What?" She asked. "Will you stop talking?" He asked. Emmett was laughing softly. "Fine." Bella scowled. "Will someone please tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked. I looked at both Emmett and Bella. How are we going to explain this?

"The cliff notes version, Edward called me a slut, so I hit him, I really don't like being called a slut." Bella explained. I guess we are going straight to the point. Esme's mouth fell open, and Carlisle looked at me disappointed. "Bella, do you hit guys often?" Charlie asked. "Hey, as far as I'm concerned, Edward got off lucky. You should see the guys back in Phoenix." Bella said. Hmm, so she can be tough when the time comes for her to be. I wonder what happened that made her that way. I sure do want to know. "You're the new girl. I'm Esme, Edward's mom, and this is Carlisle, Edwards dad." Esme introduced herself, and my dad. "I'm Bella. And you already know Emmett and Charlie." Bella said. "Too bad Emmett never mentioned a long lost twin sister." I grumbled. "Now you know. Hell, now the whole school knows." Bella said, a little regretful. "You three are suspended for the rest of the day. See you all here on Monday." The principal said. "Let's go." Charlie told Bella and Emmett. He said bye to Carlisle and Esme, gave a stern look to me, and walked out. "It was nice meeting you two. Well, maybe not under these circumstances, but still nice. Come on, Em, let's go before you get suspended from the football team." Bella said, she smiled at my mom and dad, stared at me, then dragged Emmett out.

"You called that girl a slut? She doesn't seem like one." Esme said, as we walked outside. For once, I was wrong, and for once, I felt horrible about it. It was true though, Bella is not a slut. "Yeah, I know mom. It was all a misunderstanding." I said. "How do you misunderstand calling a girl, who you don't even know, a slut?" Carlisle asked. "Well, it's a long story, and I really don't want to get into it right now." I admitted. I didn't want to get into it because I was a complete and utter idiot. Being an idiot doesn't even come close to describing how I acted. Great, now Bella will never talk to me again…I mean Emmett will never talk to me again. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Oh, screw it, I meant Bella. Damnit, I really did mean Bella. What is wrong with me? I'm loosing my edge. "Edward? Your car is over there." Carlisle stopped, and pointed. I hadn't realized, but I was walking in the total opposite direction. I looked up and realized I was walking over towards Emmett, and Bella.

"Right. It is. I mean I am. I will. I'll see you at home." I said. They nodded, and walked to Carlisle's Mercedes. God, I really am loosing it. "Bella! Give me my keys!" I heard Emmett yelled. I looked over to them. Bella was standing on one side of his Jeep, and Emmett was on the other side. They were moving from side to side, Emmett was mirroring Bella's movement. "Come on, Emmett, let me drive." Bella yelled. "Not even if it would save my life. No one drives my car but me." Emmett said, pounding his fist to his chest. "If you don't let me drive, I will tell everyone who you slept with freshman year." Bella said, smiling. Emmet groaned. "Why did I even tell you?" He asked. "Because you would not stop talking about her. On the phone, you never shut up about the girl." Bella said. "Now move over brother." Bella said, walking to the drivers side. Bella smiled, and climbed inside.

I stared at the Jeep as it got further away from me. I sighed, and walked to my car, got in, and drove away.


	9. Broke

Chapter 9: Broke

**Bella POV**

Emmett and I walked to his massive jeep. "I actually have to get in this thing?" I asked, Emmett. He laughed. "If I need to, I will pick you up, and put you in." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Emmett was holding the keys in his hand. I looked at them, and smiled. I quickly grabbed them, and ran around the other side of his Jeep. "Bella!" He complained. "What?" I asked, innocently. "You know what." He said. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't think I do." I said. Emmett glared at me. "Bella! Give me my keys!" Emmett yelled, angrily. He was following my movements, it was really funny, actually. "Come on, Emmett, let me drive." I yelled, back. "Not even if it would save my life. No one drives my car but me." Emmett said, he pounded his fist to his chest, as if to show he was macho. I felt like someone was watching us, but I didn't care to look. I already had some idea who it was. "If you don't let me drive, I will tell everyone who you slept with freshman year." I smiled. Emmett groaned. "Why did I even tell you?" He asked me. "Because you would not stop talking about her. On the phone, you never shut up about the girl." I told him. It was true. He gave me every little detail. I still have nightmares. "Now move over brother." I said, walking to the drivers side. I smiled once at him, and climbed inside.

As I drove out of the parking lot, I looked in the rearview mirror, and saw Edward Cullen watching us. "Could you go any slower?" Emmett asked. I gasped. "Do you want me to crash your precious car?" I asked back. "No. I really don't." He said. "I didn't think so." I said. We drove in silence for little more. Then I remembered something. "Oh, Em?" I asked. "Uh huh." He said. "Don't be mad, okay?" I said. "Bella, what did you do?" He asked, turning to face me. "Well, I may have, accidentally insinuated that I know who Rose lost her virginity to." I admitted. He sighed. "How do you accidentally do a thing like that?" He asked. "Oh, she so had it coming. Besides, it's not like you were planning to ask her out." I said. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him arch his eyebrow. "Oh. My. God. You were. You are going to ask Rosalie Hale out. This is big, Em." I said. "Shut up, and don't say anything to anyone." Emmett said, punching my shoulder slightly. "Alright, it will be our little secret." I said. "Just like when we were kids." Emmett smiled. I laughed. When Em and I were growing up, we would always have secrets between the two of us. Most of them were really stupid, like one time Emmett stole cookies from our neighbors, and it was our secret. Kid stuff.

"So, think she'll say yes?" Emmett asked me. "I'm the wrong person to ask, besides she doesn't like me." I told him. "Don't be like that. She doesn't know you." He said. "Trust me, I saw the look in her eyes. She hates me." I laughed. "What about Alice? Does she like you? I saw you sitting with her. Oh, and I loved it when you gave me the bird. Nice touch." Emmett smiled. "Thanks, I thought it was brilliant. I think she likes me. She seems nice. But Rose never told her she lost her virginity to you. Did you guys, like, make a pact or something to not tell?" I asked. "No. I never told my friends because they would not have let me live it down. I don't know why she didn't tell Alice. I mean, they've been friends for as long as I can remember." Emmett shrugged. It seemed unrealistic that Rose and Alice would be friends, they were the complete opposites of each other. I pulled into our driveway, and Charlie's cruiser was there. "Bring on the punishment." Emmett grumbled, then got out. I sighed, and followed him inside.

"Tell me what happened." Charlie ordered. He sat both Emmett and I sat down on the couch. "Didn't I already tell you? Edward called me a slut. I punched him. Emmett got in the middle, even though I could have totally taken him." I said. Emmett laughed. "Why didn't you walk away?" Charlie asked. "Did you want me to?" I asked back. "No. I didn't." He sighed. "Good. So does that mean we aren't grounded?" I asked. "No, you two are definitely grounded. Not for long though. What kind of chief of police would I be if I let my kids get off with beating the hell out of someone? Especially when the father of that someone who is loved by everyone. Doctors, I will never understand that. Anyway, you two are grounded for a week. Now, I have to go back to work. See you two later." Charlie said, grabbing his things, and walking out. "I'm grounded for a week for defending my little sisters honor. Unbelievable." Emmett huffed. "If you didn't 'defend my honor' then you wouldn't be grounded." I pointed out. "Will you stop saying that. Geez, you're like a broken record. Saying the same thing over and over." Emmett complained. I threw a pillow at him. "At least you have football. I am going to be stuck in this house all day for a whole week." I groaned.

"Oh yeah. That's makes this grounding a little less sucky. I have two games next week, you should come. It will get you out of the house." Emmett said. "Yeah, maybe. Got nothing better to do. Now, Emmett, tell me, what is it with this Edward guy?" I asked. "Well, his family moved here from Chicago about eight years ago. His dad, Carlisle, is a very well known doctor. His mom, Esme, is an interior designer. Him, Jasper and I have been friends since fifth grade. He's a good guy, sometimes." Emmett explained. "I think my shiner proves he isn't a good guy." I retorted. "Once you get to know him, he isn't so bad. He's actually a really good friend of mine. Watch out, though, because he has broken a lot of hearts. And I don't want to see you get hurt." Emmett said, patting my knee. "Thanks, Em, but I can handle my own. This-" I said, holding up my bruised hand, "proves that." Emmett looked at it. "Bells, that doesn't look so good. I don't think it should be _that_ swollen." He said. I looked at my hand, it really was huge. And all black and blue. I shuddered. "Think I broke it?" I asked. "Can you make a fist?" Emmett asked. I tried, but nothing happened, only a sharp pain. "Ow. That's isn't happening. Damn, I think I did break it. Again. Crap." I sigh. I should really learn how to punch someone the right way to prevent this. "Let's go. I'll take you to the hospital." Emmett said, standing up. I got up, and followed him out.

Emmett and I waited for about fifteen minutes before I got called into an exam room. In there I only waited for ten minutes before the door opened, revealing a familiar blonde man. "What can I do for you Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. "I think I may have broken my hand on your son's face." I answered. Carlisle laughed. "I always thought he had a hard head." He joked. He walked over to me, and took my hand. He pressed his fingers, and bent it a little. Ouch. "X-rays will show me for sure. But it does look like you broke it." Carlisle said. I sighed, and followed him to the x-ray room. Three x-rays later, Carlisle and I were back in an exam room. He put them up to the light, and looked at them. This wasn't exactly the first time I broke my hand, and I doubt it will be the last. Carlisle made a hmm sound, and turned to look at me. "Bella, how many guys have you punched?" He asked, cracking a smile. "Oh, I lost count." I said. "Because you broke the three bones that were in the process of healing. Your middle finger, and two bones in your hand. I'll set a cast, and then you can go home. Any particular color?" He asked. "Um, green." I said. He nodded and walked out to get the supplies. It wasn't until he was putting the cast on that I realized why I chose that color. Edward's eyes are green.

Charlie officially freaked when he saw the cast. I told him I only needed it for four to six weeks, that didn't make him any less angry. Emmett showed me the right way to punch someone, so hopefully this will never happen again.


	10. Exes

Chapter 10: Exes

**Alice POV**

"Twins? Twins? _Twins?_" Rose had completely lost it. She was pacing around my room, going off on Bella and Emmett. I honestly didn't understand why she was making this a big deal. Yea, so they are twins, so what? I mean, bigger things have happened. Why make this such a big deal? "Rose, if you don't stop, I am going to have a hole in my floor." I said. She stopped just to roll her eyes at me, then continues pace. I groaned. I was surprised, but on some level I wasn't. Emmett and Bella do look a like. They have the same color hair, same face shape. "Alice? Where is your first grade year book?" Rose asked me. "What?" I asked. She sighed. "First grade yearbook, where is it?" She repeated. "Oh, um, on my bookcase some where." I said. She nodded and walked to my book case. "Why?" I asked. "I don't think they are twins. I am refusing to believe it." Rose said. "Rose just believe it. They are twins, and there is nothing you-" I began, but she cut me off. "I found it. I found it." She said. She began flipping through the pages, and sat next to me on my bed.

"Swan." I said. "Yeah, Alice, I know that." She snapped. Wow, she was mad. "Right here. Emmett Swan. Isabella Swan." She said, pointing to the pictures. I looked at them. Sure enough, there they were, side by side. Both missing their front teeth. Emmett and Bella looked much more a like when they were younger. Not so much now. "Damnit." Rose hissed. "They really are twins. This ruins everything." She said. That got me thinking. "Hmm." I said. "What?" Rose asked. I put my hand up, telling her to stop talking. I walked over to my book case, and grabbed my second grade year book. Bella should be in this one too. I found the S's. But only Emmett was there, no Bella. "That's weird." I said. "What is? What are you talking about?" Rose asked, leaning over me. "Look. In first grade, both Emmett and Bella are there. But then in second, it's only Emmett. Don't you think that's a little weird?" I asked. I thought it was. Why would there only be one Swan twin a year later? "I guess, yeah. Maybe they had family troubles or something. I wonder if Bella has a secret…" Rose let her thoughts wonder. "What is with you? Ever since lunch you have been acting really weird." I said. "It's nothing, Alice, don't worry." Rose said, waving off my concern. "No. Rose, something is up, and I've known you long enough to know that. Now what is going on?" I asked again. Rose sighed, looked out the window, then looked back to me. "Remember when I said, I wasn't a virgin, well, I kind of lied." She said. Excuse me? "Kind of? Kind of how?" I asked.

"Well, freshman year, I may have, um, lost it." She whispered. "What? To who? When? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I'm not a virgin. It was freshman year, it was more or less the heat of the moment. But after, I don't know. It was so…so amazing. I didn't want to tell you because, even though it meant a lot to me, it didn't mean anything to the guy. I wanted to keep it a secret." Rose explained. "Who?" I asked again. I understood where she was coming from. "Um, well, it was, uh…Emmett Swan." Rose said, looking at me. I dropped my yearbook, and stared at her.

**Edward POV**

Carlisle came back from the hospital at around eight. "Edward, honey, dinners ready." Esme called up to me. I shut off my stereo and took a seat at the kitchen table. "So, Edward, your mother and I have been talking about what your punishment should be." Carlisle said. Oh, here it comes. "And?" I asked. "First off, we want you to apologize to Bella. Second, you are grounded for one whole week." Esme answered. I groaned. A week of being cooped up in here. Great. "Don't be like that, Edward, you brought this all upon yourself. You know better not to speak to girls that way." Esme scolded. "I know." I mumbled. "Well, guess who came into the hospital today." Carlisle said. "Who?" Esme asked. "Bella Swan." He said. "What? When? What happened? Is she okay?" I asked. "Relax, relax. Yes, she's fine. She just broke three bones in her hand." Carlisle explained. "How?" I asked. After the question came out of my mouth, I realized the answer. And it made me feel worse then I already felt. "By hitting some ego centric boy who called her a slut." Carlisle said, looking at me. "Jeez, dad, I feel bad enough. Stop making me feel worse." I said.

"You should feel bad. Bella seems like a nice girl." Carlisle said, Esme nodded in agreement. I never exactly doubted the fact that Bella was nice. Okay, so that's a lie, at one point I thought she wasn't nice. Especially when I saw her talking to Jacob. But, there was something about her, that made her different from the other high school girls. I cant put my finger on it, I just know it's there. The rest of my night was uneventful. Esme kept looking at me weird. She had some sort of knowing look in her eyes. I asked her what she thought will happen, and she answered something about a mothers intuition. What the hell does that even mean? woman, can't live with them, sure as hell cant live without them. I actually did my homework, I had absolutely nothing to do all weekend. It was the first time I actually wished to have football practice. For a split second I thought about calling Emmett, but then I thought that was a bad idea. And I put the phone down.

Jasper and I got to school at our normal time Monday morning. "Have you talked to Emmett or Bella?" Jasper asked, as we walked into school. "Nope. Thought about it, but never did anything." I shrugged. "I tried. But Charlie said Emmett's grounded." Jasper told me. "Did he say how long?" I asked. "No, just that he is grounded." Jasper said, disinterested. I followed where he was looking, and saw Bella talking to Alice. Rose was standing off to the side, looking mad and embarrassed. "Bella?" Emmett called from behind me. Bella looked up to me, then to Emmett. She said something to Alice, and began walking towards us. "I will be right back. There is something I really have to do." Jasper said. I nodded. And he began walking towards Alice. I chuckled. Oh sure, he listens to Bella, but not me. Amazing. About ten minutes later, Jasper came walking back over to me with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I told you she would say yes." A beautiful voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella leaning up against her locker with a little bit of a smug look. "Yeah, Bella, you were right." Jasper smiled. Bella laughed.

I looked around, but didn't see Emmett. "Where'd Em go?" I asked. "What do I look like? I'm not my brothers keeper." Bella said. She seemed to be mad at me. I deserve it though. "So you two don't have a weird twin telepathy thing?" Jasper asked, a mocking smile on his lips. "It's hard to explain, actually. It's not something that has an on and off switch, it just happens." Bella shrugged. "Wait a sec, what the hell happened to your hand?" Jasper asked, pointing to Bella's right hand. I looked down at it, and saw a green cast. I grimaced just looking at it. To think I cause that. "Funny story." Bella said, laughing. "Hold up, she broke her hand on your face?" Jasper asked, turning to face me. I still had a fat lip from where she hit me. She sure is strong. "The bones were in the process of healing anyway. It's not that big of a deal." Bella said. "So, let me get this straight. Edward called you a slut because he thought you were cheating on Emmett with Jake. You give him a nasty right hook, then it comes to be known that you and Emmett are twins. In the middle of all that, you _re-break_ your hand. Did that cover it all?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Bella nodded. "Wow. I hate to see your ex boyfriends back in Phoenix." Jasper said. "I don't have any exes." She said. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. What an odd feeling. "Seriously?" Jasper asked, by the look on his face he didn't believe her. "Yeah, seriously. I didn't date back home." Bella said. "But, you re-broke your hand. Edward told me Carlisle told him that you had many previous breaks." Jasper said, confused. Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, then back to Jasper. "Another story for another day." Bella said. "Now, if you both will excuse me, I have to get to class." Bella said, she smiled, and then walked down the hall. "I cant picture her not having a boyfriend." Jasper whispered to me. "Me neither." I said. Bella was too beautiful to not have any exes.


	11. Awkward

Chapter 11: Awkward

**Bella POV**

The weekend went by extremely slow. Not being able to get out of the house was pure torture. Emmett drove us to school Monday morning. I tried to get his keys before he did, but he hid them somewhere in his room. And there was no way I was going into his room. A teenage guys room, is still a teenage guys room even if said guy is my brother. "I got practice after school. You can wait, if you want, and I can drive you home." Emmett said, as we walked to my locker. "Yeah, I'll wait." I said. "Okay. I'll be right back, I have to go talk to a teacher. Catch you later, sis." Emmett said, and walked down a hall way. I walked to my locker, and began to my morning books. "Ouch. That looks like it hurts." I turned around, and saw Alice pointing to my cast, and Rose standing off to the side. She looked angry, and embarrassed. I held in my laugh. I turned my attention back to Alice. "Not so much." I shrugged. "I broke my hand once. Hurt like hell." Alice said, wincing. "Alice you only broke one bone. And they called it a fracture." Rose piped in. "It still hurt." Alice retorted. I laughed.

"I broke three bones." I said. "Just this once, or overall you broke three bones?" Alice asked. "This time, and last time. The time before that I broke four. But I promise, I'm not a violent person." I laughed. After Alice got over the initial shock, she laughed with me. "Bella?" I heard Emmett call. I looked down the hall, and saw him standing behind Jasper and Edward beckoning me over to him. I walked over to him, and Edward's eyes followed me all the way. "I will be right back. There is something I really have to do." I heard Jasper say. I smiled. I had a feeling he was going to ask Alice out. It's about friggin time. "Today's the day." Emmett said. "For what? Did you finally get your period?" I asked, laughing. "Har de har, har. Your so funny. No, today I am going to ask Rose out." Emmett smiled. "Good luck with that. You are certainly going to need it." I said.

"Thanks, Bella. But I don't need luck, I have dimples. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some planning to go and do." Emmett said. "If she says no, promise me you will not blame me." I said. "I promise. See you at lunch, Bells." Emmett said, and walked away, smiling. I looked back at Jasper, who was walking back to Edward, with a huge smile spread across his face. "I told you she would say yes." I said, leaning up against my locker. Edward turned around and faced me. "Yeah, Bella, you were right." Jasper smiled. I laughed. Edward's eyes scanned the hall way. "Where'd Em go?" Edward asked. Did he really think I would tell him. "What do I look like? I'm not my brothers keeper." I said instead of the truth. It sounded better. "So you two don't have a weird twin telepathy thing?" Jasper asked, mockingly. "It's hard to explain, actually. It's not something that has an on and off switch, it just happens." I explained, shrugging.

"Wait a sec, what the hell happened to your hand?" Jasper asked, pointing to my casted hand. Edward followed his gaze, and grimaced. "Funny story." I said, laughing. "Hold up, she broke her hand on your face?" Jasper asked, turning to look at Edward. His lip was a little swollen, and blue. "The bones were in the process of healing anyway. It's not that big of a deal." I said. "So, let me get this straight. Edward called you a slut because he thought you were cheating on Emmett with Jake. You give him a nasty right hook, then it comes to be known that you and Emmett are twins. In the middle of all that, you _re-break_ your hand. Did that cover it all?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, that's it." I nodded. "Wow. I hate to see your ex boyfriends back in Phoenix." Jasper said. "I don't have any exes." I told him. I noticed Edward looked slightly relieved. "Seriously?" Jasper asked, I could tell from the look in his eyes, he didn't believe me. "Yeah, seriously. I didn't date back home." I said. "But, you re-broke your hand. Edward told me Carlisle told him that you had many previous breaks." Jasper said, confused. I looked back at Edward, then to Jasper. "Another story for another day." I answered. "Now, if you both will excuse me, I have to get to class." I said, smiling, and walking to class.

I was all happy, and relieved. Until I realized first period is with Rose. Talk about a putting a damper on ones parade. I walked in, and took my seat. I was surprised when someone sat next to me. This is the one class I don't have any neighbors. I took a peek, and saw a streak of blonde hair. Oh, God. "Hi, Bella." Rose said, smiling a little at me. "Hi." I said, hesitantly. I was little confused, and shocked all at the same time. Rosalie Hale was talking to me. And smiling. This was all too much. "Can, uh, help you?" I asked. "Oh, no, I'm okay." Rose answered. "Cause, not to be a bitch or anything, but, uh, your seat is over there." I said pointing to her assigned seat. "Oh, yeah. I know. But, I think we should talk." Rose said. "During class?" I asked. "It's Monday. The teacher is too busy getting down and dirty with Coach. Clapp." Rose said. "That was a mental image I could have done with out. Thank you." I said, shutting my eyes. Rose laughed.

"Look, Bella. I'm really sorry if I've been acting like a bitch towards you. Especially given the fact that I didn't even know you. But, I was honestly jealous of you, because of how close you and Emmett were. Now that all seems incredibly ridiculous, seeing how you two are related. Twins. Seriously?" Rose explained. "Yeah, Emmett and I were born in Forks. When we were six, our parents got a divorce. I went with our mom to Phoenix, and Emmett stayed with our dad here." I said. "Wow. And now you are back twelve years later. What brought that all on?" Rose asked. I didn't answer. What was I supposed to tell her? The truth? That would not go over well. "Oh, god, I am so sorry. Shit, I tend to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. Forget I even asked." Rose said. "No, Rose, it's okay. I just, well, it's not exactly. What I mean is, no one here knows. Not even Emmett." I said. Why was I telling so much to Rose? "Emmett doesn't know? Isn't that like, going against being a twin? He told you about us." Rose said. "The only reason he told me, was because he kept describing it as the best night of his life. He seriously talked about it for a month straight." I told her. Her eyes lit up, and she blushed. "Really? The best?" Rose asked. "I have a month worth of descriptive words to prove it." I said. "Oh, that sounds really uncomfortable on your part. Sorry." Rose said. I shrugged.

A few moments later the bell rang. Rose and I departed ways. I think that just landed in my top five most awkward talks of my life.


	12. Odd

Chapter 12: Odd

**Edward POV**

After Bella left for first period, Jasper and I went our separate ways. My head was spinning. There was so much going through it. I was relieved that Emmett and Bella are siblings, I was relieved that she didn't date in Arizona. Although, I felt like an idiot for originally thinking they were related, and then not taking the time to ask. I made a note to myself to get her to laugh more. I learned she has an amazing right hook. She also has punched her fair share of guys. Why would she feel the need to hit them? Did they do something to her that led her to protect herself? What made her move back to Forks? My most important question; how the hell am I supposed to answer all these, if Bella wont talk to me? How can this one girl cause my brain to go into overdrive?

My morning passed in a haze. I was so focused on getting to lunch, that I hadn't paid any attention at all. On my way to lunch, I ran into someone. "Shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized. "It's okay. I'm kind of hard to see." Someone said, laughing. I looked down and saw Alice Brandon. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared blankly at her. What was I supposed to say? "Well, this is kind of awkward. So I'm going to go to lunch now. See you later, Edward. Oh, and if you see Jasper tell him I will save him a seat at lunch." Alice smiled, and walked into the caf. Now I felt more like an idiot. I just stood there, staring. Could this day get any worse? I sighed, and made my way into the caf. To top it off, I have one friend ditching me for a girl, and the other not speaking to me. And the good times keep on rolling.

I caught up to Jasper in the lunch line. "Hey, man, your girlfriend is saving you a seat at lunch." I said. "Really?" He asked, smiling. "No, I'm lieing…you dope, of course she is saving you a seat." I said, rolling my eyes. "Alright, see you at practice." Jasper said, walking to Alice's table. Rose and Alice were already sitting there, and Rose was looking all around the caf for someone. I paid for my lunch, and walked to my usual table. Everyone was there, except for Emmett and Jasper. A couple minutes into lunch, Emmett still hadn't sat down. I wasn't exactly surprised that he wasn't sitting here, I was just curious to where he would sit. I heard laughing behind me. I turned around, and saw Emmett with his arm draped over Rosalie Hale's shoulder. Alice and Jasper were holding hands under the table, and Bella was laughing, but at the same time she looked uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her, she was practically the fifth wheel. I could never actually relate to being the fifth wheel, but I can imagine how weird it must be. I mean, sitting with two couples who are all in the first stages of their relationship, and are all lovey-dovey with each other.

"Hey, Eddie." I looked away from Bella, only to be met with Jessica's face. Which was way to close for my liking. "Hi." I mumbled. "So, you didn't call me. And I waited all night." She said, trying her hand at flirting. Not so good at it. I guess it's a good thing that guys just flock to her. "Must have slipped my mind." I told her. "I think, you and me should have our own little get together tonight. My parentals are out of town, perfect timing." Jessica said, leaning towards me. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't correct her grammar. "Sorry, Jess, can't I got plans." I said. "With who?" Jess sneered, her eyes traveling to Bella's table. I only wish. What? "First I have football practice and then I have to go out with my parents. It's their anniversary." I said. "Oh, well, damn. don't forget my offer always stands." Jess smiled, and then walked away swinging her hips. I think I just threw up a little. "And you had the nerve to call me slut?" Bella asked, walking by. She went back into the lunch line, grabbing a drink. I smiled, only Bella could get away with saying that.

Lunch ended, and for the first time, I made it to biology on time. "Aren't you a little early?" Jake asked, as I sat down. I waved him off, and didn't answer. Bella walked in, looked at me, then looked away. She sat down, and turned around to talk to Jake. "Hey, Bella." Jake greeted, smiling. "Hi." Bella replied. "So, you and Emmett huh?" Jake said, leaning forward. Bella laughed. "Yeah." She nodded. "It's kind of freaking me out, I'm not gonna lie. But it's only cause I'm so use to knowing Emmett, and the way he is." Jake said. "He can be a handful." Bella said. "Well, I guess this means you don't need a personal guide to Forks." Jake said, frowning slightly. "Sorry about that. I was going to tell you, but you just looked so happy, I didn't want to break it." Bella told him. "No, it's okay. I understand." Jake said. "Good. But just to make it up to you, I wrote my number down. I'm sure Emmett wont be opposed to us hanging out. He can be a little over protecting. I mean, just look at Edward's face." Bella said, pointing to me. "No argument here." Jake said, after looking at my semi bruised face.

Mr. Banner came in, and began the class. Even he looked surprised to see me in my seat. It's not that big of a deal, yeah, so I'm in the room before class even starts. Oh well. It was in that room, sitting next to Bella, that I was aware of a weird tingling feeling on my left side. It was like electricity was flowing through me. What an odd feeling. What does it mean?


	13. Buick

Chapter 13: Buick

**Bella POV**

I had two test, and a pop quiz in my next three classes. Not giving me much time to try and figure out why the hell Rose decided to talk me. As I was walking to lunch, I bumped into something hard, and familiar. "God, Emmett." I said, I stumbled back a little, but Emmett caught me before I fell. "Sorry, kid, didn't see you there." Emmett said, not a hint of remorse on his face, but for Em, that was normal. "Yeah, yeah." I said. Walking into Emmett was like walking into a wall. "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." Emmett said, rubbing his stomach. I rolled my eyes, and followed him. "So, guess what? Guess what?" Emmett said, like a little kid, as we waited in line. "What?" I asked. "I asked Rose out, and she said yes. I'm going out with Rosalie Hale." Emmett smiled, dimples and all. "When did all this happen?" I asked. We paid for our lunch, and were walking to a table. "Before first period. I caught up to her before she got to class." Emmett explained. "Oh, that explains everything." I said. "What do you mean?" Emmett asked. "Well, Rose is in my Spanish class, and she was being _really_ nice to me." I said. "Cool." Emmett nodded. I began to follow Emmett's lead.

Rose waved us over, and Emmett sat next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder. Such a simple gesture, but it shows everyone they belong to each other. Jasper sat down next to Alice, and she smiled. "Hey, Bella." Jasper said. "Hi." I said. We sat in silence. "I hate to say this Rose, but I really have to get it out there. Our little talk in Spanish was really awkward. Not in a bad way or anything, it was just unexpected, really, really unexpected." I broke the silence. The table filled with laughter. "I probably shouldn't have just sprung on you like that. I had to think on the spot, so that was the first thing that came to mind." Rose explained. I nodded. After we had all finished our lunches, Jasper and Alice held hands under the table. I think they were trying to be discreet about it. Holding hands; another simple gesture. I sighed, all this mushy stuff was taking a toll on me. I mean, these guys are my friends, and all, but yuck. "I'm gonna get a drink." I announced. "Okay." Emmett said, not taking his eyes off of Rose. Like I said, yuck.

As I turned around, I saw Jessica walking away from Edward. She was shaking her hips, trying to act all sexual. But she looked like she had to pee really bad. "And you had the nerve to call me slut?" I asked Edward, as I passed by him, on my way to the lunch line. I got a drink, and as I walked back to the table the bell rang. I will admit it, I was relived. I've had enough love to last me for the day. I took my time getting to bio, I was very surprised to see a body occupying the seat next to me. I met his green eyes for a moment, then looked away, I felt my cheeks getting slightly warm. I sat down, and turned around to talk to Jacob. "Hey, Bella." Jake greeted, smiling. "Hi." I replied. "So, you and Emmett huh?" Jake said, leaning forward. I laughed. "Yeah." I said, nodding. "It's kind of freaking me out, I'm not gonna lie. But it's only cause I'm so use to knowing Emmett, and the way he is." Jake explained. "He can be a handful." I agreed. "Well, I guess this means you don't need a personal guide to Forks." Jake said, frowning. "Sorry about that. I was going to tell you, but you just looked so happy, I didn't want to break it." I told him. "No, it's okay. I understand." He said. "Good. But just to make it up to you, I wrote my number down. I'm sure Emmett wont be opposed to us hanging out. He can be a little over protecting. I mean, just look at Edward's face." I said, pointing to Edward. I only said that because I knew he was listening. "No argument here." Jake said, after glancing at Edward.

Mr. Banner arrived, and brought the class to his attention. I felt a new feeling, tingling on my right side. It felt like electricity. Must be me. I highly doubt that Edward's feels it. Seriously, the school's player actually having feelings for the new girl? I wish. Do I really? That was the question in my head for the rest of class. When the bell rang, I jumped out, and ran out of the room. I got to gym, quickly got changed, and waited. "Hey, Bella." Alice said, coming out of no where. "Alice. Hi." I breathed. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing." I shrugged. "So, your brother and Rose. How weird is that?" Alice asked. "Not so bad. If Emmett's happy, I'm happy." I answered, truthfully. "It's not like they havent done it before." Alice added. I laughed. "I take it Rose told you?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. She didn't give me any details, I don't even think I want the details. Too graphic." Alice said, shuddering. "Tell me about." I grimaced. "Rose told me about the conversation you two had in Spanish." Alice said. I knew Rose would, there was still a part of me that hoped she wouldn't. "Yeah." I said. Alice looked at me, waiting for me to explain further, I didn't.

"Well, unlike Rose, I make it my duty to stick my nose where it doesn't belong." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you said it yourself, we're friends." Alice added, looking at me with puppy eyes. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass, I knew it. "Alice, it's not exactly something I tell free willing." I told her. "Doesn't bother me." Alice shrugged. "I just…cant." I said. She looked at me concerned, and curiously. "That's okay. We are going to be great friends for a long time. I can feel it." Alice said, smiling. "Looking forward to it." I said. We played volleyball in gym. Alice and I were partners and we played again Jessica and Lauren. Big shocker there. We creamed them. I changed, and walked out to the bleachers. Not looking forward to my hour and a half of watching guys in tight pants run around throwing a ball.

Why is it that everyone seems dead set on figuring out the reason why I'm here. Maybe I came here on my own free will? Or maybe not? Partly it's my own free will. The truth is, my old high school sucks. Freshman year I was dubbed the school slut, and it stuck with me. The truth is: I was thirteen when my step dad caught me with Johnny Wilkins in the back of Johnny's Buick, parked next to the old, run down baseball fields in Phoenix at eleven o'clock at night on a Thursday. Johnny was seventeen, and the older brother of my supposed friend. I didn't love him. I'm not sure I even liked him. It was a cold night, a rare one. Johnny was stoned out of his mind, and we'd been doing the same routine for about a dozen times before. Johnny liked to wrap his hand around my ponytail. My thoughts were clouded, but I remember Johnny swearing, and then he wasn't on top of me anymore. My step dad dragged Johnny out of the car, and then me. He threw Johnny on the ground, and threw me into his BMW.

I remember looking at him before we drove out of the parking lot. There may have been tears sliding down his cheeks, or it might have been my blurred vision. On a account of taking a view hits of Johnny's pipe. I tried to say something. I don't even remember what I was going to say. "Don't." Phil said. That was almost five years ago.


	14. Trash

**Chapter 14: Trash**

**Bella POV**

Go ahead, and call me a slut. From what I heard a slut is someone who sleeps around with a whole bunch of people. I only slept with one person. So, I'm technically not a slut, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It all started when I was thirteen. I was over my neighbor's house. Annie's mom worked with my mom. She lived a few blocks over from me. Our parents kind of forced us to be friends. Annie was into make up, and clothes, I wasn't. It was February vacation and I was in eighth grade. I was over her house, and she was making me put on make up. Nasty looking stuff if you ask me. Anyway, I was in the bathroom looking at the mirror scrutinizing the new me, make up and all. I saw Johnny's reflection walk by. A few seconds later, he reappeared, and was standing behind me. His eyes were scrunched, and he was analyzing me in the mirror. "What's that all over your face?" He asked, walking closer. "Make up." I answered. Wasn't it obvious?

Johnny put his arms on either side of my body, keeping me in place. "Why?" Johnny asked, incredulously. "It makes me look older." I shrugged. don't get me wrong, Johnny was good looking, but it wasn't like he was drop dead gorgeous. The best thing about him, I thought, was the way he looked at me. Like I was being seen for the first time. Johnny leaned in closer, his breath swept across my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. "I think it makes you look like trash. You should take it off, I cant see your face." Johnny said. My breath stuttered, my palms got all sweaty, and my heart raced. I was thirteen how the hell was I supposed to know what he meant? He was about to open his mouth, and say something else, but Annie cut him off. "Are you done in the bathroom, yet?" Annie asked. Johnny leaned away from me. "Later, Izzy." He said, and walked out. Izzy. Johnny was the only one that called me that. I washed off the make up, and walked out of the bathroom. "Why did you take it off?" Annie asked, when she saw me. "I looked bad." I told her. "Whatever." She scoffed, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Johnny gave me a thumbs up as he walked into the kitchen. That was the first time I actually felt like someone noticed me, for me. Nothing more, and nothing less. It was an amazing feeling. That was the day it started. From then on, whenever I was over Annie's house, Johnny would always say little comments. One time I was over, it was about nine at night, and Johnny offered to drive me home. We ended up getting ice cream, and parking next to the old baseball fields. He told me I looked real pretty without make up on. Then, Johnny pulled out a joint, and offered me it. I will be honest, I took a few hits. It wasn't the first time I smoked, and yeah, maybe I was showing off a little. I mean, come on, I couldn't look like a baby in front of the only guy who took an interest in me.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" A deep voice took me out of my memory. I snapped out of my daze, and saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all looking at me. "Uh, hi." I said. "Where the hell were you? Dreamland?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, maybe." I shrugged. I looked passed the four of them, and saw that the football field was empty. Oh. "Ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded, and stood up. Alice and Rose were looking from each other and then to me. Jasper seemed indifferent. That's what I like about Jasper, he doesn't need to know what is going on during every minute of everyday. He reminds me of Jason in that way. They are both easy going. "Everyone is coming over our house, I already told dad." Emmett said, as we all climbed into his jeep. "Okay." I said. Didn't matter to me. I listened to the others talk, putting some input here and there. I took a shower, and did my homework. "Bella? We are ordering pizza, what kind you want?" Emmett yelled up to me. I walked out of my room, and down the stairs. "Anything is fine." I said. Emmett nodded, and order three large cheese pizzas. Jasper and Emmett went back to the video game they were playing, and Rose and Alice were talking to each other. When the pizza came, we all sat in the living room and ate. "So, Bella, what's Phoenix like?" Alice asked. "Sunny." I said. They all laughed. My phone started ringing. Alice was closest to it, so she reached for it. Her eyes read the screen, and she looked embarrassed. "Um, apparently your bitch is calling you." She said, handing me the phone. I laughed. Jason put his number under My Bitch, and then he put Lexi's number under My Other Bitch.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?" I said, answering. "Bella! I'm so bored without you here. There isn't anything to do." He said. "Go to that donut shop." I said. Down our street there is this really good homemade donut place. "I was just there with Lexi." He said. I laughed. "Go to Denny's." I offered. Everyone was looking at me weird, like I lost my mind. "Good idea, wait, no, who is going to eat my bacon?" Jason asked. He is a vegetarian, and whenever he orders something with meat, I eat it for him. "Just order extra home fries instead you dope." I told him. He sighed. "It's not the same." He pouted. "Tell me about it." I said, looking at my new found friends. "Damn. I got to go, my mom wants me to go pick up some paint. You arent going to be here to help me paint my room. You suck, Bells." Jason said. "I'm sorry, jeez. You're such a cry baby. I will talk to you later." I said. "Bye, Bella." Jason said, hanging up. Jason and I were planning on painting his room this amazing design, now I guess he is on his own. Poor, Jason. I laughed. "Who was that?" Emmett asked. "Jason." I said. Emmett nodded, then laughed. "Boyfriend?" Rose asked. "Jason? God no, gross. He is my best friend." I told her. Alice got an alarming glint in her eyes. I looked at her, she shrugged, and took another bite of pizza. That look left me confused. What was she thinking?

The next day was even weirder. Rose, Em, Jasper, Alice, and I were at our new usual table for lunch, when someone put their tray next to Emmett's. I didn't even have to look up to know that it was Edward. The honey, lilac smell gave it away. Interesting smell if you ask me. Intoxicating is the word I would use for it. "Can I sit down?" He asked, in a hesitant, smooth voice. Everyone looked at me, like I was the one that answered mattered most. "It's a free country." I shrugged. Edward took that as an invitation and sat down. "So, what's up?" Edward asked. "Oh, you know, trying to decide who I should cheat on Emmett with this time. I'm stuck between Tyler Crowley, or Mike Newton. Hmm. Who do you think?" I asked him. His face drained of color. I laughed. "Relax, Edward, I was kidding. I'm over the whole slut thing." I assured him. Edward let out the breath it seemed he was holding in. as much fun as holding grudges seem to be, they are just a waste of time, and energy. So why bother. "Bella, listen, about that. I am really, unbelievably, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. If you and Emmett weren't related you would deserve a guy like him." Edward said. "Thanks." I mumbled. Someone kicked me under the table. I grimaced, and looked at Alice. She was staring at me. Waiting. I took a breathe. "And if you weren't already friends with him, then you deserve being his friend." I said. He smiled, crookedly. "Friends?" He asked, sticking out his hand. How cliché, a 'friendly handshake'. "Friends." I agreed, taking his hand. Electricity flowed up my arm like I had just stuck a fork in a socket. Edward let go, and examined his hand. Did he feel that?

"Now that we got all the apologies out of the way-" Alice began. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for giving you a fat lip." I said. I looked at Edward's face, his lip was still a bluish color, and he still had a black eye. "Sorry for breaking your hand." Edward said, pointing to my hand. I laughed, and he joined. "I cant apologize for using your face as my own personal punching bag, because you did call my sister a slut." Emmett said, smiling. "I understand." Edward nodded.


	15. Enjoy

Chapter 15: Enjoy

**Edward POV**

I had already made up my mind when I walked into the lunch room. I was going to be bold, and just walk over and ask to sit with them. It's not like it's a crime or anything, sitting down at lunch. Damn right it's not. Bella was sitting next to Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper. Emmett and Rose were on the opposite side. The empty seat next to Emmett had my name written all over it. I waited in the long lunch line, avoiding Jessica a few times. I bought my lunch, and walked to their table. They weren't talking. I placed my tray next to Emmett's. Everyone look at me, except Bella. The one person who I want to look at, doesn't look at me. Damn. "Can I sit down?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Everyone looked at Bella, waiting for her to decide. "It's a free country." Bella shrugged. I took that as my window to take a seat. "So, what's up?" I asked, trying to start conversation. "Oh, you know, trying to decide who I should cheat on Emmett with this time. I'm stuck between Tyler Crowley, or Mike Newton. Hmm. Who do you think?" Bella asked, looking at me for the first time. I looked for any sign on her face, but it was expressionless.

My stomach dropped. Bella laughed at me. Great. "Relax, Edward, I was kidding. I'm over the whole slut thing." Bella said, smiling a little. I let out the breath I was holding in. it was a relief to know she was over it, but I still needed to say sorry. "Bella, listen, about that. I am really, unbelievably, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. If you and Emmett weren't related you would deserve a guy like him." I said. "Thanks." Bella mumbled, she looked embarrassed, surprised even. A grimace flashed her face, and she turned to look at Alice. Who stared back. Was Bella hurt? "And if you weren't already friends with him, then you deserve being his friend." She said. I smiled, crookedly. "Friends?" I asked, sticking out my hand. She stared at my hand, smiling to herself. "Friends." She agreed, grasping my hand. The electricity was ten times more then it was in biology. I released her hand, and looked at mine. Was my mind playing tricks on me? I watched as Bella watched me looking at my hand, her eyebrow raised.

"Now that we got all the apologies out of the way-" Alice began. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for giving you a fat lip." Bella interrupted, biting her lip, and looking at my face. I watched her eyes examine my injuries. Most of them were healed aside from one black eye, and my bluish bottom lip. "Sorry for breaking your hand." I said, pointing to her green cast. Interesting color, I thought. She laughed, and I joined her. Her laugh was contagious. "I cant apologize for using you face as my own personal punching bag, because you did call my sister a slut." Emmett said, smiling. "I understand." I told him. And I did, if one of my best friend called my sister a slut, yeah I sure as hell would beat the shit out of them. I watched Bella. I don't know why, I was just captivated by her. For some reason I just couldn't look away, and I honestly didn't want to. She was beautiful. "Slut landing." Rose muttered. I looked up, and saw Jessica and Lauren walking over to us. Oh boy. "Hey, Eddie." Jess greeted. I heard Bella laugh quietly. "Jessica." I said. "Oh, hi, Bella." Jessica said, glaring slightly at her. Bella waved lamely at her. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me, Lauren and Jake, tonight?" Jessica asked. "Does Jake know he has a date?" I asked. "Well, Lauren is going to ask him after we ask you." Jess said. Bella laughed. They both turned to glare at her.

"What?" Bella asked, casually. "What is your problem?" Lauren asked. "Me? I don't have one. You two just amaze me." Bella said. Jess and Lauren smiled, as if they were just complimented. I chuckled. "I wasn't complimenting you two." Bella said, whipping the smiles off their faces. Bella sure as hell isn't afraid to speak her mind. "Your just jealous." Lauren said, flipping her hair. "Of you two?" Bella asked, then burst out in more laughter. "Does anyone have a pencil?" Bella asked, after she stopped laughing. "Yeah." I said, handing her mine. "Why do you need it?" Alice asked. "Do you have any idea how unbelievably itchy this cast is." Bella said. "No." Alice said. "I hope you don't mind." Bella said, looking at me. "By all means, go ahead." I told her. When I was ten I broke my wrist, I know exactly what she means. She worked the pencil into her cast. "Thanks." She said. "Anytime." I replied. Jessica cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Sorry, Jess, I'm not interested." I told her. She glared at Bella one more time, then walked away. "She can never take a hint." I said. "Poor Jacob." Bella said, I followed her gaze, and Jessica and Lauren were now talking to him. When she said that, did she mean she was jealous of Lauren, or did she feel bad for Jake?

The bell rang, and Bella and I walked to bio together. I liked the feeling of her being next to me. We took our seats. "Edward?" Bella asked. I turned to look at her, her eyes were curious. "Yeah." I said. "How long has Jessica been vying for your attention?" She asked. Hmm. "Well, ever since eighth grade. We dated a little bit sophomore year, we broke up, but apparently she isn't over it." I said. Bella nodded, eyes still curious. "Interesting." She said. "Interesting how?" I asked. Bella laughed. "Not in a bad way, just…interesting." She explained. "Okay…I think." I said. Bella laughed. I was finding myself enjoying Bella's laugh more and more. "So, Bella, you really had no boyfriends back in Arizona? I mean, I am finding that incredibly hard to believe." I said. "Are you kidding? All the guys were afraid of my right hook." Bella said, lifting up her casted wrist. I laughed. "Do I get to know the joke?" Jake asked behind us. "We were only talking, Jacob." I said. "Whatever." Jake muttered. "Does it hurt?" I asked, after I knew Jake wasn't listening. "No." Bella said. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah, it's not like it's the first time I broke it." Bella shrugged. "Wow. Who knew you were so brave." I said. "I'm full of surprises." Bella mumbled. "Anyway, does that hurt?" She asked, pointing to my lip. I shrugged. "Every now and then it will hurt." I told her. "Does this hurt?" Bella asked, touching the bruise with her fingertips.

"No." I said. Her hands felt good, they were slightly cold, maybe from the cast. My lip tingled, a good feeling. "Good afternoon class." Mr. Banner walked in, Bella jumped, and withdrew her hand. Her cheeks reddened as she looked away.


	16. Rejection

Chapter 16: Rejection

**Edward POV**

It's the Friday before Christmas break, and we were all at lunch. I was sitting across from Bella. Sneaking glances at her, whenever I got the chance. Bella and I have become really good friends. Well, all of us have become friends, but Bella's friendship means the most to me. Emmet and Rose are still dating, as are Alice and Jasper. Apparently, Rose and Emmett lost their virginity to each other during sophomore year. I didn't understand why Emmett didn't tell us, he said it was because he felt ashamed for not making anything out of it. Emmett told me he wanted to go out with Rose after, but he was to shy to ask her out on a real date. Now they are completely happy with one another. Emmett deservers to be happy. "When will this day _end_?" Emmett complained. "Get a grip Emmett. You complain to much. It's no wonder I moved with mom." Bella said. "Don't even kid yourself, Bells, you were just tired of living in my shadow." Emmett said, puffing out his chest. "Em, we were six. The only shadow you had was cast from your buzz light year night light." Bella told him. I laughed, along with everyone else. "Buzz light year? Seriously?" I asked. "I was six, what did you expect." Emmett said. "I don't know, but you could have picked something less babyish." I said. "Oh, yeah, like what?" He asked. "Superman." I said. "I had a batman one." Jasper said. "Barbie." Rose said. "My night light was a stiletto heel." Alice said, smiling. Bella rolled her eyes. "What was yours Bella?" Alice asked. "I didn't have one." She answered. "Show off." Emmett muttered. "The moon shone right into my room." Bella added.

"What are we going to do over vacation?" Alice asked. "We need to do something really fun." Rose added. I watched Bella, she was staring intently out the window. I saw someone walking towards her. It wasn't someone I knew from school. He was about six feet, and he had blonde hair, and brown eyes. When he was close enough to Bella, he wrapped his hands around her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked. His voice was deep, not as deep as Emmett's though. Bella smiled. "Jason, I presume." Bella said. "Correct." Jason said, removing his hands. Bella stood up, spun around, and hugged this Jason character. My stomach dropped, thinking that he was her boyfriend. "Where is your better half?" Bella asked, pulling away. "Bitching at the front desk lady, something about there not being enough parking spaces." Jason said, laughing. "Bella!" A woman yelled, from the main entrance. "I see you found her." The woman said to Jason. "It wasn't that hard, I mean, just look for the odd girl out." Jason said. The woman hit him saying, "you are so mean." Jason looked at Bella. I was expected her to show some emotion that she was mad or sad. But nothing, she was actually smiling. Someone cleared their throat, Alice I think.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Jason and Lexi. Jason and Lexi, this is Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper, you already know Emmett." Bella said, pointing to us as she said our names. It gave me chills when she said my name. "Ah, so you are the one that called Bella a slut. Man, you do not know how lucky you are." Jason said looking at me. Bella elbowed him in the stomach. "Make room. Lex, Jay sit. We need to catch up." Bella said. We all moved down, making room. Jason grabbed two chairs. Lexi sat next to Bella, and I was stuck sitting next to Jason. Damn. "First off, tell me how and why you two are here?" Bella said. "Jay is on semester break, and I skipped school today. We are on our way to visit my dad in Napa, and we decided to stop here first." Lexi explained. "Skipping school, how very bad of you." Bella laughed. Lexi shrugged. "How's college?" Bella asked. "College?" Alice asked. "Oh, yeah, Jason is a year older then me, he goes to Arizona State. And Lexi is our age." Bella filled us in. "So far so good. I don't go back until January 21." Jason said, smiling. "Lucky bastard." Emmett mumbled. "How did you guys even get in?" Bella asked. "We told the lady we were here visiting. We said we may transfer." Jason said, a little smug. "Nice." Bella laughed. "So, what's the latest gossip back at P.N?" Bella asked. "P.N?" I asked. "Yeah, Phoenix North High School." Bella said. "Do you remember Bryce Sampson?" Jason asked. "No." Bella answered after thinking about it.

"He was the captain of the football team." Jason tried again. "Jay, I don't remember him." Bella said, completely serious. Jason groaned. "Four years ago, when you and I were at the mall ordering pizza, he was the one that stuck his hand between your legs, and said your-" Jason began. "Thanks, Jason. I remember now." Bella interrupted. "Wait, what did he say?" Emmett asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Bella said, glaring at Jason. Jason mouthed sorry to her. "No. Bella, what did this Bryce guy say after he…you know." Emmett said. "Just forget it, damnnit. Now, Jason, finish your story. _Now_." Bella said. "Oh, right, uh, he knocked up Annie Wilkins." Jason concluded. "No way?" Bella asked, I couldn't help but notice she looked a little smug. "Yeah, it's all around school." Lexi said. Bella laughed. "Who is Annie Wilkins?" I asked. "A two faced bitch." Bella said. "Ouch." Rose said. "If you knew her, you would think the exact same thing." Bella told her. "Bella." Emmett pleaded. "Em, I'm not telling you. You really don't need to know." She said. "But I do, I do need to know. He hurt you, and I need to know." Emmett said. "No. You don't." Bella said. With that, she stood up, and walked out the doors. "What are we missing?" Alice asked. Jason and Lexi exchanged a glance, and then stood up. "Sorry, guys." Jason said, then he and Lexi walked out after Bella.

"I am going to rip this Bryce Sampson to shreds." Emmett said. "Not if I get to him first." I told him. They all looked at me. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked. "Yes, yes you did." Alice said, smiling. I sighed, I was only supposed to think that. Here I am, trying to be discreet about the whole falling in love with Bella, and I go and say something like that. Wow. "I knew it." Alice said. "Knew what?" I asked. "That you so like Bella." She said, smiling. "You do?" Emmett asked. "Well, I, uh, yeah. I do." I admitted. It felt good to say it aloud. "I swear to God, Edward, if you break her heart I will break your throwing arm. Say good bye to scholarships." Emmett said. "Alright, I wont. It's not like I'm going to do anything about it." I said. "You idiot. Why not?" Emmett asked. "She obviously doesn't like me like I like her." I said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Emmett smiled. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "Our rooms are next to each other, and there are thin walls. Bella has a habit of talking in her sleep." Emmett said. "You make that sound really dirty." Jasper said. "No, it's not like that. I hear her say your name. she also says Johnny a lot. But she says Edward more than Johnny. If I were you, I would ask her out." Emmett said. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Rejection is a hard thing to face. For anyone.


	17. Love

Chapter 17: Love

**Bella POV**

December 19th, the Friday before Christmas vacation. It was lunch time once again at Forks High. I was sitting with all my friends. One particular one stood out from the rest. He was currently sitting across from me, looking like my own personal Adonis. Since I came here, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, and I have gotten to be great friends. We all hang out all the time. Edward means everything to me, I just would never admit it to anyone. Emmett and Rose are still going strong, along with Alice and Jasper. I'm happy for them, I am, it's just all this love is so weird. I'm not used to it, at all. Em and Rose admitted to everyone what happened sophomore year. Everyone was surprised, but they all got over it, and moved on. I was staring out the window, but I was really staring at Edward's reflection in the window. I could stare at him all day if I had the chance.

"When will this day _end_?" Emmett complained. "Get a grip Emmett. You complain to much. It's no wonder I moved with mom." I said, tearing my eyes away from the window. "Don't even kid yourself, Bells, you were just tired of living in my shadow." Emmett said, puffing out his chest. "Em, we were six. The only shadow you had was cast from your buzz light year night light." I told him. Edward laughed, the sound was music to my ears. I could listen his laugh forever and never get tired of it. "Buzz light year? Seriously?" Edward asked. "I was six, what did you expect." Emmett said. "I don't know, but you could have picked something less babyish." Edward said. "Oh, yeah, like what?" He asked. "Superman." Edward answered. Of course he would be a fan of superman. "I had a batman one." Jasper said. "Barbie." Rose said. "My night light was a stiletto heel." Alice said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, Alice will be Alice. "What was yours Bella?" Alice asked. "I didn't have one." I answered. "Show off." Emmett muttered, he was always jealous of the fact that I did not need one. "The moon shone right into my room." I added. "What are we going to do over vacation?" Alice asked. "We need to do something really fun." Rose added. I averted my gaze back to the window. I was surprised to see Edward was looking at me. My face grew a little hot, so I looked down to the floor. I felt someone standing behind me, but before I could turn around, hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice asked. I smiled. "Jason, I presume." I said. "Correct." Jason said, removing his hands. I quickly stood up, and hugged him. "Where is your better half?" I asked, pulling away, Lexi was no where to be found. "Bitching at the front desk lady, something about there not being enough parking spaces." Jason said, laughing. "Bella!" Lexi yelled. I looked up, and saw her standing in the entrance. "I see you found her." Lexi said to Jason. "It wasn't that hard, I mean, just look for the odd girl out." Jason said. Lexi hit him, and said, "you are so mean." Jason looked at me, humor in his eyes. I didn't care, I knew he was only kidding. Jason is hardly ever serious. Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Jason and Lexi. Jason and Lexi, this is Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper, you already know Emmett." I introduced everyone, I loved saying Edward's name. "Ah, so you are the one that called Bella a slut. Man, you do not know how lucky you are." Jason said looking at him. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Make room. Lex, Jay sit. We need to catch up." I said. Everyone moved, making room. Jason grabbed two chairs. Lexi sat next to me and Jason next to Edward. "First off, tell me how and why you two are here?" I asked. "Jay is on semester break, and I skipped school today. We are on our way to visit my dad in Napa, and we decided to stop here first." Lexi explained. "Skipping school, how very bad of you." I laughed. Lexi shrugged. "How's college?" I asked. "College?" Alice asked. "Oh, yeah, Jason is a year older then me, he goes to Arizona State. And Lexi is our age." I filled them in. "So far so good. I don't go back until January 21." Jason said, smiling. "Lucky bastard." Emmett mumbled. "How did you guys even get in?" I asked. "We told the lady we were hear visiting. We said we may transfer." Jason said, a little smug. "Nice." I laughed, I bet Lexi came up with that. "So, what's the latest gossip back at P.N?" I asked. "P.N?" Edward asked. "Yeah, Phoenix North High School." I said. "Do you remember Bryce Sampson?" Jason asked. "No." I answered after a thought.

"He was the captain of the football team." Jason tried again. "Jay, I don't remember him." I told him. Jason groaned. "Four years ago, when you and I were at the mall ordering pizza, he was the one that stuck his hand between your legs, and said your-" Jason began. I kicked his shin. "Thanks, Jason. I remember now." I interrupted. "Wait, what did he say?" Emmett asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." I said, glaring at Jason. Jason mouthed sorry. "No. Bella, what did this Bryce guy say after he…you know." Emmett said. "Just forget it, damnnit. Now, Jason, finish your story. _Now_." I said. "Oh, right, uh, he knocked up Annie Wilkins." Jason concluded. "No way?" I asked, this is just to good. "Yeah, it's all around school." Lexi said. I laughed. "Who is Annie Wilkins?" Edward asked. If he only knew. "A two faced bitch." I said. "Ouch." Rose said. "If you knew her, you would think the exact same thing." I told her. "Bella." Emmett pleaded. "Em, I'm not telling you. You really don't need to know." I said. "But I do, I do need to know. He hurt you, and I need to know." Emmett said. "No. You don't." I said. No one here needs to know. I stood up, and walked out the doors. A few minutes later, I heard two sets of feet running after me.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I thought they knew." Jason said, they followed me to the library. "What makes you think I told them?" I asked. "Because you talk so highly of all of them. Especially Edward." Lexi said. "Is there something going on between you two?" Lexi asked. "No, what makes you think that?" I asked. Like Edward could ever like me. "Because he looks at you like you are the only one in the room." She said. I laughed. "She's serious, Bella. I remember you talked for twenty minutes straight about Edward alone." Jason said. I rolled my eyes, it was true. How the hell am I supposed to know how I feel about him? I have no prior relationship to compare it to. "I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said. "I don't get it, Bella, these people are your friends, why not tell them? At least tell Emmett." Jason said. "Are you kidding? Emmett is the last person I want to know." I said. "Tell Edward, he would understand, trust me, Bella, he is in love with you." Lexi said. "Right, because saying you lost your virginity when you were thirteen is the epitome of a good relationship." I scoffed. "Did you say he is in love with me?" I asked. "Yeah, completely in love." Lexi said. "How does someone know when they are in love anyway?" I asked. I am just dieing to know. "Well, does your heart race whenever he is around?" Lexi asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Do you palms get all sweaty?" Jason asked, I nodded. "Does his voice make your stomach flip flop?" Lexi asked. I nod. "Does your body tingle whenever you are with them? Then do you feel empty when they are gone?" Jason asked. I nod. "Congratulations, Bella, you are in love." Lexi concluded. "No, I'm not. Those are the same things that happened with Johnny, and I wasn't in love with him." I said. "Bella, I know you know this is different." Jason said putting his hand on my shoulder. The bell rang, and the three of us walked to bio.


	18. Chase

Chapter 18: Chase

**Bella POV**

When I walked into bio, the one face I was looking for was staring back at me. My heart quickened, and I knew. Even though the same things happened with Johnny, I knew with Edward it was different. It was real. I smiled, and he returned the smile with his crooked one. It was like he knew to, he felt it. It was like we were connected now, and the connection was unbreakable. This was one hundred times better then it ever was with Johnny. I took my seat next to him. "Hi." Edward whispered. "Hi." I whispered back. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked, still whispering. I have to say, the whole whispering was kind of romantic. "Depends." I whisper back. His face fell. "On?" Edward asked. "Where you are taking me." I told him. He smiled, and quickly kissed my cheek. It was nice. It wasn't like a full blown PDA session, it was much better. I blushed, and looked away. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw both Lexi and Jason giving me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, and Jason laughed. For the rest of bio, I had a growing urge to grab Edwards hand. It took everything in me not to do it.

The bell rang, Edward looked at me, and smiled. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked. "Seven sounds good. See you then Edward." I said. I met Jason and Lexi at the door, and we walked to gym. "I heard you, my dear Bella, have a date." Jason said. "Oh, you heard? Are you sure you didn't just creep to get closer?" I asked. "Bells, you know him so well." Lexi laughed. "Well, I sat next to that kid Jacob, let me tell you, he did not look to happy about you and Edward whispering to each other." Jason said. I sighed. "Jake has a thing for me, but I don't return those feelings." I said. "Obviously." Jason snorted. I punched his shoulder. "How's the wrist healing?" Lexi asked. I got the cast taken off in the beginning of November. It's completely healed, well, so I hope. Just as long as I don't punch anymore guys, I will be set. "Yeah, let's hope." I laughed. "If any guy pisses you off, let me know and I will take care of him." Jason said. "God, you sound like Emmett." I told him. Jason smiled. We walked into the doors, Jason went one way, and Lexi and I went the other. "Bella, no offense but Forks is kind of boring." Lexi said. I laughed. "Lex, you have only been here for a day." I said. "Yeah, I know, but just from seeing the high school. It's boring." She stated.

Lexi followed me out to the gym. "What do we even do?" Lexi asked me. "I think we are playing tennis." Alice said, from behind me. "Hi Alice." I said. "Hey, Bella. Lexi." It sounded like Alice was jealous of Lexi, just by the way she said her name. Lexi must have felt it to, because her stance became almost defensive. That was my thing back in Phoenix. My defensive mechanism was to get in a stance that I knew I could bolt when I needed to. Lexi must have picked it up from me. I sighed. "Bells, you have to be my partner. Seeing how I am supposed to be your shadow. And I think Jason is shadowing some Mike Newton guy." Lexi said, pointing to Jason who was talking to Mike. And he looked rather uncomfortable. "Yeah, okay. Alice, I'll talk to you later." I said, I waved goodbye, and walked with Lexi over to where everyone was gathering. "I don't think she likes me." Lexi whispered to me. "It's Alice. She'll grow on you." I said. "I don't know. It's just so…awkward." Lexi said. I didn't say anything, what was I to say?

Lexi and I were partners the whole class. Alice's partner was Angela Weber. I noticed, sometimes, Alice gave Lexi jealous looks. It confused me to no end, why would Alice be jealous of Lexi? I didn't understand. Gym came to an end, and I waited for Jason and Lexi in the parking lot. "Bella?" I turned around, and saw Alice walking towards me. "Hey." I said. "Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with Rose and I tonight. You know, girls night out?" Alice asked. "Sorry, Ali. I got plans." I told her. "With Jason and Lexi." She stated. She stated Lexi still with jealousy. "Kind of. Alice, we have all vacation to have girls night. One night wont kill you." I said. Alice grumbled something unintelligible. "I don't trust them." She explained. I laughed. "Not to be a bitch or anything, Ali, but I think your jealousy is clouding your judgment. Relax, I have known Jason and Lexi for a long time. They know all there is to know about me, and for that I trust them with my life." I told her. "I am not jealous of Lexi." Alice said, through gritted teeth. "Lying isn't your strong suit. I, of all people, always know when you lie." I said. Alice glared at me slightly, then the glare disappeared. "Bells, you ready?" Emmett asked. "I'm riding with Jay and Lexi, I'll see you at home." I said. "Okay, see you." Emmett said, and walked to his jeep. I turned back to face Alice. "I'll see you, Alice. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." I said. "Maybe." Alice said. I sighed. I looked around the parking lot, and saw Lexi and Jason standing next to a car. I began walking towards them. Maybe I was a little harsh to Alice. But she doesn't know Lexi or Jason, not like I do. Jay and Lexi were there when I needed them, they are my best friends, and that's all that matters to me.

"Ready?" Jason asked as I reached the car. "Yeah, let's go." I smiled. I gave them directions how to get to my house, Emmett's jeep was already there when we arrived. "So, Bells, what are we going to do until your date?" Lexi asked. "Date? What date?" Emmett asked. "Her and Edward have a date tonight at seven." Jason said. "Well, it's about time." Emmett said, taking a sip from the milk carton. "What?" I asked. "Edward has been dieing to ask you out ever since you gave him a fat lip." Emmett said. "Oh." I said. "Yeah, it took me by surprise too. I didn't think you were his type, because you didn't-never mind, that doesn't matter anymore, seeing how you are going out. Now, I have go pick up Rose, see you guys later." Emmett said, and made a bee line to the door. "Wear protection." I yelled after him. "Nice one." Jason laughed. "What do you think he was going to say?" Lexi asked. Jason shrugged. "He was going to say, because you didn't chase him. Apparently Edward is very big with the ladies." I said. "Oh, he's a player. Bella, should you really be going out with him?" Jason asked. "Jay, relax. I can take care of myself, you have witnessed that. Besides, Edward hasn't had a girlfriend since I got here." I told him. "If you say so." Jason said.


	19. Amazing

**Chapter 19: Amazing**

**Edward POV**

When 6:45 came around I left for Bella's. I have been over Emmett's house a bunch of times before, but this time, it was different. It was better. My happiness grew as I got closer to the all too familiar house. The lights were on, and Charlie's cruiser, and what looked like a rental car was in the driveway. I turned off my Volvo, and began to walk up to the door. My heart beating faster as I got closer. I rang the doorbell, and waited. The door flew open, revealing a blonde haired man. Jason. "Edward." he nodded. "Hi, Jason." I greeted. "Look, if Bella comes home crying, or pissed off, I will find you. And I will make you wish you never loved her." He warned. God, does everyone know? "I'll keep her safe." I promised. Jason nodded, and stepped aside, letting me in. Shouldn't Emmett have given me that warning? I stood right inside the door waiting for Bella. It was kind of awkward standing next to Jason. We weren't talking, and he was scrutinizing me.

"Sorry it took so long. Lexi wouldn't let me leave." Bella said, coming down the stairs. "That's because I wasn't finished with you yet. Why cant I put make up on you?" Lexi complained, following Bella down the stairs. "I told you, I hate make up." Bella said. "But why?" Lexi whined. "Just drop it Lexi." Jason said. Bella gave him a grate full look. "Fine." Lexi grumbled. "You ready?" I asked, Bella. "Yes, let's go. I will see you guys later. "Have fun." Jason said, giving me one more warning look, then smiling at Bella. I walked Bella out to my car, opened the door for you, then drove towards Port Angeles. "So, Edward, where are you taking me?" Bella asked. We were almost there. "It's a surprise. We are almost there, don't worry." I said. "Okay." Bella smiled, then looked out the window. About ten minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. "I hope your hungry." I said, as we walked inside. "Starved." Bella smiled. I laughed. "Reservation for Cullen." I told the hostess. She looked like Jessica Stanley in five years. I chuckled. Bella looked at me, "I'll tell you later." I whispered to her. She nodded.

The hostess sat us down in a table in the corner, she was originally sitting us in the middle of the seating room. Her name tag said her name as Julie. "Your waitress will be right over." Julie said, she gave me a flirtatious smile, glared at Bella, then walked away. "What was so funny?" Bella asked. "The hostess reminds me of what Jessica Stanley will look like in five years." I told her. Bella looked once at the hostess, then started laughing. Yes, I definitely loved that sound. "Hello, my name is Amber, I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Amber asked, looking at me. "Bella?" I motioned her to go ahead. "Coke, please." She said, unaware the Amber wasn't even looking at her. "Two cokes." I told Amber. She nodded, smiled, then walked back the way she came. "Tell me, Bella, do you like Forks, or would you rather be back in Phoenix?" I asked. Bella looked up at me. "Honestly, I am really beginning to like Forks." She answered. I saw a blush creep up to her face, and she looked away. I smiled. "Are you guys ready to order?" Amber came with our drinks. "I think, Bella go ahead." I said. "The mushroom ravioli." Bella said. "For you?" Amber asked, looking at me. "A hamburger. Medium." I said. She wrote our orders down, then walked away. "She is really beginning to bug me." Bella said, watching her walk away. "Why?" I asked.

"She is taking 'can I help you' to a whole new level." Bella said. I laughed. "Are you jealous?" I asked. Bella's eyes widened, then she regained composure. "Jealous? Me? Not at all, I'm just worried." She said. "Worried?" I raised an eyebrow. "For you safety, of course. You never know what college girls are capable of. Haven't you ever watched TV?" Bella asked, smiling. "I guess not." I said. "You have been warned." Bella said. "You know, I never got the whole story of how you and Emmett got separated." I said. "Well, our parents were in the middle of getting a divorce when we 6. My mom was real big on letting people make their own decisions, never really understood that, I mean, we were six. Anyway, Emmett decided to live with Charlie in Forks. And I decided to go with our mom, Renee, to Phoenix." Bella explained. "Wow. How did you like Phoenix?" I asked, trying to get her to talk more. "It was real hot. It's the total opposite of Forks. Jason lived across from me, so we became pretty close. When I was 12, Lexi moved with her mom from California. It's been the three of us ever since." She said. I wanted to ask her what happened at lunch today, but I didn't want to ruin our date, so I decided against it. After our food came, we were both pretty quiet. I paid, and then we left.

"You do know, that Amber put her phone number on the back of the receipt?" Bella asked, as I drove her home. "Really? I didn't notice." I said. I noticed, I just wasn't interested. "You are such a liar. But thanks." Bella said. "She's not my type anyway." I said. "Oh no?" Bella asked. "No, I prefer brunettes." I said, smiling. Bella smiled, and my heart soared. I pulled in front of her house, and cut the engine. I got out. "You don't have to walk me. I know my way." Bella said. "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?" I asked, grabbing her hand, and intertwining our fingers. We stopped when we got to her door, and faced each other. "I had a really great time, Edward. Thanks." Bella said, biting her lip. I wonder if she could hear my heart beating. "Me too, Bella, me too." I said. Bella sighed. "Jason and Lexi are watching us." She whispered. "So? Let them." I shrugged. "But it's so awkward, I mean they are-" I cut Bella off by pressing my lips to hers. It was slow at first. But them Bella's lips moved against mine in harmony. I wrapped my hands around her back, and pushed her towards me. Her body melted into mine. A perfect fit. We both pulled away, each trying to catch our breath. "Wow." I breathed. "Wow is right." Bella agreed. "I should go, before Jason comes out here ready to kill you." Bella said. "Okay, if I must. I will call you tomorrow Bella." I said. "Promise?" She asked. "Always." I said, smiling. I quickly kissed her once more. "Sweet dreams, Isabella." I whispered into her ear. She shivered, and I smiled. "Good night, Edward." She said back. I ran back to my car, and watched as Bella smiled, then walked inside.

Most amazing kiss of my life.


	20. Uninvited

Chapter 20: Uninvited

**Bella POV**

When I got home from my date with Edward, I was bombarded with questions by both Jason and Lexi. "Where did you go?" Lexi asked. "He treated you good, right?" Jason asked. "You had fun?" Lexi asked. "He didn't force you to do anything?" Jason asked. "I saw that lip action, was it as good as you expected?" Lexi asked. "He went slow, took his time?" Jason asked. "Guys! One at a time, please. I'm only one girl here." I said, putting an end to their interrogation. "First, we went to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Yes, Jay, he treated me well. I had a really good time. No, I was not forced to do anything I didn't want to do. The kiss was…wow. That's all I can say. Yes, it was slow, and Edward was a real gentlemen." I answered. "He better have been, because if he wasn't, I would have had to teach him a lesson." Jason said. "Men. Cant live with them, cant live without them." Lexi said.

"I'm going to bed. You can pull the couch out, extra pillows and blankets are in the closet. Help your self." I said. "Good night, Bells." Jason and Lexi said. "Night." I said, back. I walked upstairs, and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and put on my holey sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. I went to my room, and my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the front screen. Edward. I flipped it open. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, Bella." Edward's voice replied. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, I just called to wish you a good night." Edward said. I smiled, then I realized he couldn't see me. "Thanks, Edward. Good night to you." I said. "Sweet dreams." Edward said, then the line went dead. I closed my phone, and smiled to myself. I laid down on my bed. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

"Bella, wake up. Jason made breakfast, and you know he makes killer waffles. You don't want Emmett getting down their first." Lexi was jumping on my bed. No wonder why Lexi always had to force me to have sleep over's with her. I groaned, and threw my pillow at her. "Ow." She complained. I rolled back onto my stomach. "No, Bella. Get up." Lexi said. I sighed, and got up. "Thank you." She smiled. "How can you be so chipper in the morning?" I asked her. "It's a gift." She said, dragging me down stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Bells." Jason smiled. I grumbled. "Ah, I see you got the Lexi Moran wake up. I feel your pain. Why do you think I am making waffles?" Jason asked, pointing to the plate full of waffles. I laughed. Leave it to Lexi. I sighed. I had just put two waffles on my plate when Emmett came bounding down the stairs. A smile spread across his face when he saw the waffles. "Sweet." He said, taking what was left on the plate. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Bella, the gang is getting together tonight. Dinner and a movie, then we are hanging out at Alice's. Jason and Lexi can come too." Emmett said, with his mouth opened. "Okay. Sounds good. Jay, Lex, you in?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. Got nothing else to do." Jason shrugged. I finished eating. Soon enough five o'clock came around. And Em, Lexi, Jason and I left for Alice's. I rode with Lexi and Jason in their car, and we followed Emmett. On the way my phone rang. "Hey, Edward." I answered. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. "Nothing, just following Emmett to Alice's. Are you already there?" I asked. "As a matter of fact I am. You better hurry, Rose is beginning to bug me, asking where Emmett is." Edward said. "I am not!" I heard Rose in the background. I laughed. "So it's just Rose?" I asked. "Not exactly. I cant wait to see you." He admitted. "Dido." I said. "Tell Alice, that there are two more people joining us." I added. "Okay. Ali, Lexi and Jason are coming with us." I heard Edward tell her. "What? Who-" Alice was saying more but Edward must have blocked the speaker. "She has been informed. And you have been warned. I don't think she is very fond of Lexi." Edward said. "Alice is just jealous, she'll get over it." I said. Edward laughed. "We are pulling into Alice's driveway, see you in a sec." I said. "Can't wait." Edward said, then hung up. "Was that lover boy?" Jason asked. "As a matter of fact it was. Be nice." I ordered. He looked at me with an innocent expression.

Edward was waiting outside for me. He smiled when I got out of the car. "Hey, you." He said. "Long time no talk." I joked. Edward laughed. "I missed you." He whispered. Edward took my hand, and intertwined out fingers. He led me into the house after Em, Jason and Lexi. "Whoa, when did that happen?" Jasper asked, pointing to Edward's hand and mine. "Last night." Edward smiled. "Well, it's about time." Jasper said. "You guys ready? Movie starts at six." Alice asked. "Yeah, ready." We all agreed. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper went in the Jeep. Edward, Jason, Lexi, and I went in his Volvo. The ride was quick. Edward was drawing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand the whole way. And Jason and Lexi were whispering to each other in the back seat. For once I didn't envy what Jason and Lexi had. It already felt like Edward was apart of me, my other half. I was complete now, and that was a really good feeling. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. "Huh?" I asked him. "You look to be in deep thought, I'm curious." Edward smiled. "I was thinking about the lovebirds in the back." I shrugged. Edward's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror, and then back to the road. His thumb stopped doing circles. "Jealous?" Edward asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, gauging my reaction. I laughed, the thought of me being jealous of Lexi and Jason's relationship was crazy. "No, Edward. I never liked Jason that way." I sighed. He stared at me for a few more seconds, then smiled crookedly. "I didn't think so. You don't exactly come off as the jealous type." He explained. "Thanks. I think." I said. He laughed.

We pulled into a parking space, and Edward cut the engine. "Here we are." He said, getting out of the car. He walked around and opened my door for me, taking my hand during the process. "What movie are we seeing?" Jason asked, as we all got into line to get our tickets. "I'm not sure. We usually wait to see what movie is playing at this time, and then see that one." Alice said. "Never did it this way before. Interesting." Lexi said. "Yeah, it makes for more fun. Luck of the draw kind of thing." Jasper said. We got up to close to the front of the line, and we all scanned the movies. It was between seeing either 'The Uninvited', or 'Frost/Nixon'. It was unanimous for 'The Uninvited'. We got drinks, and popcorn. Then went to get our seats. I think Alice tried very hard to be able to sit next to me. At one point I thought she was going to knock Lexi out of her own chair. Alice sure has been non Alice like ever since yesterday. Weird.

About two hours later the movie ended. It was pretty good, gotta love scary movies. Best kind. "Where we going to eat?" Emmett asked. We were standing out in the parking lot. "There's a place a couple blocks from. I think it serves just about everything." Jasper said. "To the place that serves everything." Emmett said, getting into his jeep. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to him." I mumbled. Edward chuckled. "I'm having a hard time getting used to it. I mean, I'm dating my best friends little sister." Edward said. Edward, Jason, Lexi, and I all got into his car, and followed Emmett to the restaurant. I couldn't even pronounce the name. "Table for eight, please." Alice told the hostess. "Yes, right this way." She said. We followed her to a table that one side had the long bench, and the other side had chairs. Edward dragged me onto the bench, I ended up on his lap. Jason sat next to me, and Lexi was next to him. Alice was directly across from me, then Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Fantastic.


	21. Truths

Chapter 21: Truths

**Edward POV**

We had just place our orders into the waiter, who was really pissing me off, checking out Bella the whole time. When the voice that haunts my nightmares, came out of nowhere. "Oh my _god._ Edward, hello." I looked up, and saw Jessica Stanley walking over to me, smiling. "Was there a party, that I wasn't invited to?" Jessica asked, looking at the eight of us. "Precisely." Emmett muttered. Bella laughed. "Oh, Bella. I didn't see you there." Jess sneered. "Jessica." Bella said, acknowledging her presence. "What are you doing here?" Jess asked her. "I'm not sure. I must be dreaming. Edward pinch me." She said, turned to face me. Everyone at the table was laughing. I lightly pinched her shoulder. She closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at Jess. "Oh, nope, now it's a nightmare. You're still here." Bella said. I tried to disguise my laugh with a cough, didn't work to well. Jess glared at her, Bella was indifferent. "Eddie, when you are done with your community service," Jess began, nodding to Bella. Bella stiffened, and her hand went into a fist. I gently squeezed her leg, and she relaxed slightly. "You should call me. I'll show you a real party." Jess winked at me. "Hey Jess, the nineteen eighties called, they want their pick up line back." Lexi said. Now I understand why Bella likes her so much.

Jess's mouth fell open in shock. "I'm going to leave now, before I so something I regret. Edward, I _will_ talk to you later." Jess said, looking at me once more, then stormed off. "Nice one." Bella said, her and Lexi high fived, and I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of Alice's ears. "Why didn't you let me hit her once? Give her an upgrade from that nose job?" Bella said, looking at me. "Because I didn't want you to break your hand again." I told her. "Ah, fine." Bella sighed. I smiled, and kissed the back of her hand. The rest of dinner went smoothly, soon enough we were driving back to Alice's house for a major sleepover. "Alice, where are your parents?" Bella asked, as we all took seats in her living room. "On vacation. They wont be home until the day after Christmas." Alice shrugged. "What are you doing for Christmas?" Bella asked. "Going over Rose's." Alice said. "Now that we got that all straightened out. What are we doing in the present?" Emmett asked. "A game of truth or dare." Alice smiled, looking at Bella out of the corner of her eyes. This can't be good.

"Alice, don't you think that's a little fifth grade?" Bella asked. "Bella, you are never to old for a game of truth or dare." Alice told her. "So your telling me, that you will be in your eighties, living at a nursing home, and playing a game of this?" Bella asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I would be." Alice said. Bella laughed. We moved the furniture back, and sat in a huge circle. "Who is first?" Alice asked. "Oh, me." Emmett said. "Jason, truth or dare?" Em asked. "Truth." Jason said. Em looked from him to Lexi, then smiled. "How often do you and Lexi do it?' Emmett asked. Bella punched him. "That's gross." She told him, Em shrugged. "Um, about four times a week." Jason said. Bella grimaced. Everyone else laughed. "Edward, truth or dare?" Jason asked. "Truth." I said. "How many girls have you had sex with?" Jason asked. I sighed. "More than…fifteen." I admitted. That is, however, in the span of two years. So that actually isn't that bad. Jason's neutral look turned somewhat into a glare. Bella held no hint of jealousy, amazing. Alice seemed surprised too. "Em, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare. Of course." He said. "I dare you to call up Jessica and tell her to join our party. But, give her the wrong address." I said. Emmett smiled, grabbed a phone, and dialed. He got her number from the phonebook, gave her a fake address, and hung up. "Rosie, truth or dare?" Em asked, smiling slyly. "Dare." Rose said, hesitantly. "I dare you to kiss Lexi. On the lips, for no less then ten seconds." Emmett smiled. "Okay, now _that's_ gross." Bella said. Rose stood up, and knelt in front of Lexi, who looked scared. Rose mouthed sorry, then kissed her. Alice counted the ten seconds. Emmett's mouth fell open.

A few more rounds went by. "Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Truth." Bella said. "Who was the first person you punched and why?" Alice asked. "That's two questions." I told her. "Fine. Who was the first person?" Alice corrected herself. "Bryce Sampson." Bella said. Alice's face lit up, Jason looked angry, and Lexi looked at Bella sympathetically. When it was Alice's turn again, she went to Bella. "Jeez, Ali, what is it? Gang up on Bella day?" Bella asked. "No, it's just truth or dare." Alice told her. "Fine. Dare." Bella groaned. "I dare you to, model the lingerie that's in my draw for all of us." Alice said. "Wait, you have lingerie?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded. Bella grumbled a bunch of profanities as she walked up to Alice's bedroom. "Bella wont be happy." Jason said. "Why?" Alice asked, incredulously. "Bella isn't the type of girl to expose her body." Lexi answered. "I knew, she's a virgin." Alice said. Jason nor Lexi said anything, I wasn't sure if it was because they had nothing to say, or if it as because the most beautiful woman on the planet was walking down the stairs.

"Can I change now?" Bella begged, when she reached the bottom step. "No, you have to model it. Walk around the living room at least once." Alice said. Bella glared at her, then started walking again. Parts of the lingerie was black lace, and the other part was red silk. I wanted to touch it, but I contained that urge. Boy was it tough. Emmett was actually covering his eyes. "Fabulous job, Bella. You can change now." Alice said. "Yeah, bite me." Bella said, then marched upstairs. "I warned you." Jason said, shaking his head. A few minutes later, Bella came down the stairs, re took her seat next to me, then crossed her arms over her body. The defenses are up now. I know her well enough to know that much. Once again it was Alice's turn, she went to Bella big surprise there. "Alice." Emmett, and Rose both warned. "Relax guys, it's just a game." She told them. "Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked. No answer. "Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at Bella, her heard was on my shoulder, her arms still secure around herself. "She's asleep, Alice." I said. "Damn." Alice muttered. I smiled down at Bella, she looked so peaceful.

We were silent for a moment. Bella started to mumbled incoherent things. It was oddly entertaining. "Johnny." Bella said, clearly. Lexi and Jason looked at each other, then at Bella. "Johnny? Who the hell is Johnny?" I asked. "I don't know." Jason shrugged. "Me neither." Lexi said. I looked at them skeptically. "Edward." Bella said. "Who is-never mind." Emmett said. "Alice, where do you want me to put Bella?" I asked. "Guest bedroom, top floor. There is a lazy boy chair, you can sleep there." Alice said. I nodded, then picked Bella up. "That is my little sister. If you try anything, you do not want to know your outcome." Emmett told me as I climbed the stairs. "I'm not stupid Em." I told him. He nodded, then walked back to Rose. I walked up the three flights of stairs, then placed Bella gently on the bed. "Edward, I love you." Bella said. I looked at her, she was still asleep. "I love you too, Bella." I whispered in her ear. I made my way over to the recliner in the corner of the room.

I don't know how long I was tossing and turning until, "Edward?" Bella's voice called out. "Yeah." I said. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Trying to get comfortable." I said. I heard her sigh. "You idiot. The bed is plenty big for the both of us. I think you will be more comfortable here. Don't worry, I don't bite." Bella said. I chuckled. I thought about it for a moment, what would it hurt? I got up from the chair, and felt my way over to the bed. I could make out Bella's figure sitting up on the bed. I got under the covers. "Better?" Bella asked. "Much." I told her. She giggled. Then laid back down, her head resting on my chest, her hand in mine. I felt whole. It was in that moment, that I knew. I knew that Bella was the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I was never going to let her go.

Throughout the night, Bella said Johnny two more times, and she said my name four more times.


	22. Character

**Chapter 22: Character**

**Bella POV**

I woke up, and found an arm wrapped around me, holding me in place. I saw a glimpse of bronze in the corner of my eye. Edward. I turned around to face him, at the same time trying not to wake him up. Last night came rushing back to me. I actually invited him to sleep in the same bed with me, what the hell came over me? It must have been one of those out of body experiences. Then I realized, I like the feeling of Edward sleeping next to me. Besides, it's not like anything happened, for one we were both fully clothed, and second, Edward wouldn't do that. I smiled in content. Last night was the best night's sleep I ever had. Edward began to wake up. He opened one eye, looked at me, and smiled. "Morning, love." Edward said. My heart skipped a beat when he called me love. "Good morning." I said. "Edward, tell me, was I right about sleeping in the bed or what?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed. "You were right. I slept like a baby." Edward said. "I'm glad." I told him. He looked at me for a moment, then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet at first, then he flipped us over so he was hovering above me, putting all his weight on one hand. A gasp at the door stopped us in our tracks. Wherever those tracks were leading us to. Edward stopped kissing me, and pulled away. My first thought was Alice being Alice and barging in. but when I looked to the door Lexi was standing there, with a very mad looking Jason. "Uh oh." Edward whispered to me. I bit back a laugh. "Bella, we need to talk to you." Jason said, pointing between him and Lexi. "Okay." I said. "I'll be right back." I whispered to Edward. I gave him one last quick kiss, then jumped up and followed Lexi and Jason out the door. I followed them into what looked like an office, and Jason shut the door behind us. I bit my lip, waiting to be yelled at.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. Yeah, and there it was. "Jason, relax. Bella's a big girl. I'm sure she knew what was happening, and was prepared. You were prepared?" Lexi asked. "God, guys, nothing happened." I said. Relief crossed both their faces. "Now, what do you have to tell me?" I asked. They glanced at each other, then Jason sighed. "You fell asleep during truth or dare." He said. Why was that important? "Okay?" I said. "Well you know you are an open book when you fall asleep." Jason added. Oh, now I got it. "What did I say?" I asked them. "Well, you said Johnny's name. everyone asked who that was, we said we didn't know. Just a heads up." Lexi said. "And also, we are gonna catch a cab back to your place. We want to get an early start." Jason said. "Okay, call me when you get there." I said. "Will do, Bells." Jason said, pulling me in for a hug. "I'll miss you guys." I said, hugging Lexi. "Bye." They said one more time, then left the room. I began walking back to Edward. I groaned when I got to the door. Why did I have to be a sleep talker?

I looked inside, but Edward wasn't there. Hm, where did he go? I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and saw Edward sitting at the bar with a loaded plate in front of him. I laughed, causing him, and everyone else to look at me. "Sorry, love, I got hungry." Edward said, smiling innocently. "I can understand why. It smells really good." I said. I looked towards Alice who was looking at me and Edward curiously. Then I saw Emmett standing behind Alice waving a knife. I rolled my eyes, and laughed more. Only Emmett would do that. "Want some, Bella?" Alice asked, waving to the array of food in front of her. There were eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. "Absolutely." I nodded, walking over to sit next to Edward. He squeezed my knee slightly, and smiled at me. Alice didn't miss that. "Pick you poison." Emmett said. "Hmm, I'll have waffles, and bacon. Please." I said. Emmett smiled, then put two waffles, and a couple strips of bacon onto a plate, and set it in front of me. "Thanks." I said. "Bella, where are your Arizona friends?" Alice asked, getting her plate ready. I frowned slightly, they do have names. "They took off. They wanted to get started early, to make it to California on good time." I said. "California?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of food. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. "Yeah, Lexi's dad lives down there. They are staying a few days over the vacation." I shrugged.

We fell into a silence, all of us eating. "Bella, who is Johnny?" Alice blurted out. Everyone stopped eating, and looked at me. Think, think. "Johnny Nogerelli." I said. A movie character, that was the best thing I could come up with, really? "Who?" Alice asked. "Oh, come on, you've never seen Grease 2. Johnny, he was the leader of the T-Birds." I said. How can they have not seen Grease 2? Unbelievable. "You were dreaming about a movie character?" Edward asked. "I guess so." I shrugged. "Weird." Emmett said. "Very." Alice said. Alice looked at me skeptically, of course she would be the one to not believe me. Leave it to Alice to ruin a perfectly good cover up. Okay, so perfect, isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it, but still. I sighed. How do you tell the people you spend every waking moment with, that you lost your virginity at thirteen to a guy who was seventeen, and the big brother of my supposed friend? You don't, that's how. When I told Lexi, I was a nervous wreck. After I told her, I was waiting for her to tell me that we couldn't be friends, or call me a slut. But she just said, "Well, everyone has stuff they wish they could change, right?" I liked her reaction better then the one that was playing like a movie in my head.


	23. Izzy

Chapter 23: Izzy

**Bella POV**

It's now March, the start of the baseball season. Which is why I am sitting in the bleachers, with Alice and Rose on either side of me. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward play baseball, so being the good girlfriends we are, we came to cheer our men on. Honestly, it's an odd feeling being at a baseball park, seeing how the last time I was at one, I was getting high in the back seat, about to have sex. Ever since Christmas vacation, Alice has been bugging me about Johnny. She knows I wasn't talking about the greaser, but she still doesn't know who I am talking about. I want to tell her, I do. I'm just worried about how she will react. I cant expect all my friends to react the way Lexi did. "Are you gonna give us good luck kisses?" I heard Emmett ask. I looked up, the three of them were standing in front of their respectful girlfriends. Edward smiled. "Hey you." He said. "Hi." I smiled back. "Cullen, Whitlock, Swan, get over here." The assistant coach yelled. The head coach was late to the opening game, that's a bad sign. "Gotta go." Emmett said. He kissed Rose on the lips, then ran to the dug out. Jasper followed him. Edward leaned in, and kissed me. I never do get tired of them. "Good luck." I said against his lips. He chuckled, and pulled away. "See you after the game." Edward said, than ran to the dugout.

"Has he said it yet?" Rose asked. "Said what?" I asked her. "That he loves you." Alice answered. "No, should he?" I asked. "Well, it's blatantly obvious that he does." Alice said. "Oh." I shrugged. I'm not the type of person who is in a rush to hear someone say they love me. What's the point? Most people break up, it's the world we live in today. People break up all the time, it's inevitable if you ask me. "He's probably waiting for you to say it first. Then he will surely say it." Rose said, it sounded like she was trying to make me feel better. Which is weird, I wasn't feeling bad. "Are you going to say it?" Alice asked. "I wasn't planning on it." I said. "Why? Don't you love him?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Alice, I'm eighteen, I don't even know what love is." I told her. Johnny said he loved me once, it was a lie, obviously. I think he just said it so I would feel better about doing what we did. He said it right after I told him I think we should stop. Johnny did it for himself, not for me. The team were doing their warm ups. They were stalling until the head coach got here. "Oh, look. It's the new head coach. Better late then never." Rose said, slightly irritated. "Damn, he is hot." I heard Jessica say. She was sitting right in front of me. I didn't bother looking up, Jessica's definition of hot is a very low standard. I was watching Edward. He was at first base, he looked good.

I was perfectly content, but then there was someone blocking the sun. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at the person. I saw Jessica's mouth hanging open, and Rose and Alice were looking at the person as well. I was met with familiar ice blue eyes, and my heart stopped. It couldn't be him, not here, not now. "Hey, Izzy." Johnny said, smiling cockily. I didn't return his greeting, I just sat there, staring at him. His voice was the same, low and seductive. I felt like I was in the bathroom again, where he had me cornered. He gauged my reaction, then smiled again. The smile made his scar on his chin wrinkle. It made him look like he got into a lot of fights, and therefore was tough. Well, I was the one who scarred his chin. Everyone watched as he walked to the dugout. Jessica let out a yell. She turned to glare at me. "Must you steal every good looking guy in this town?" She asked, then stormed off. "Who the hell was that?" Alice asked. "No one." I said, looking away. "No one my ass. He is obviously someone, and he knows your name." Alice said. "My name is Bella, not Izzy." I said. Why did he have to be the only one that called me Izzy? "Does he know that?" Alice asked. I ignored her question, and watched the game.

The game seemed to go on forever. Johnny would look at me, and smile cockily, like he saw me naked. Edward would look at me, and smile affectionately. One time, Johnny saw Edward smiling at me, and he got this smug look on his face. I didn't understand it. The game ended, we won by three runs. "I'm just going to change, then I will be right out." Edward said, he kissed me, then ran to the locker rooms. Johnny saw this, and laughed. I looked at him, he met my eyes, then nodded. To the naked eye, his nod would seem like he was greeting someone. But to me, it was a beckoning. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said. "We will meet you at the car." Rose said. Her and Alice got up, and walked to the parking lot. I walked to the bathroom, and saw Johnny standing behind the building, I sighed, and walked up to him. "Well, aren't you going to say hi to me?" He asked, his voice low. "Hi." I mumbled. "Oh, come on, Izzy, you can do better then that." He laughed. "No one calls me that." I said. "I do." A declaration. He just declared that he was the only one that called me Izzy. Unbelievable. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He stopped laughing. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. What? That he was here to make my life hell? Yes, it was becoming obvious. "I am the new head coach of Forks High." He said. "Shouldn't you be at Spring training?" I asked. Johnny got a full ride to University of Arizona for baseball. The last I heard he was signed by a team in Florida.

"I would be, if I hadn't a dislocated my shoulder. Hurt like a mother let me tell you, now I cant seem to get my pitching back." He said. "So you accept a job in the middle of no where?" I asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you can learn a lot in the middle of no where. For example." He said, he looked at his clip board. "Number 27, Edward Cullen, seems to have an infatuation with you." Johnny looked smug once again. "Leave him out of this." I said. "I have to say, Izzy, you don't seem like the girl that would have a steady boyfriend." He said. "You don't even know me." I said. "I disagree, Izzy, I bet I know you better then any person here. Do I not?" Johnny smiled again. I didn't answer. "I thought so. Now if you will excuse me, a certain someone will be out soon, wouldn't want to get you in trouble. See you around Izzy. Oh, by the way, no make up still suits you." Johnny said, then turned the corner and walked away. I closed my eyes, and took a breathe. Why did he have to come now? Everything is going perfectly well. I finally have life outside of Johnny Wilkins, and I couldn't be more happy about it. I opened my eyes, and looked around, no one was there. Good. I quickly walked to the parking lot. Everyone was there except Edward. That's weird, Em and Jasper are out already.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Emmett. "I don't know. He was the first one out of the locker room." Emmett shrugged. "Oh." I said. About a minute later, Edward walked up to us. His face held no emotion, it was blank. His eyes on the other hand, were both angry, and hurt. "Ready?" Alice asked. "Yeah." Edward said through gritted teeth. Alice looked at me, I shrugged, I didn't even know what was going on with Edward. We all drove to Edward's house where Esme made us a huge opening day dinner. Edward hardly even looked at me the whole way home. "Hey kids." Esme greeted us. She spotted me, and pulled me into a hug. "Hi, Bella. How are you?" Esme smiled. I glanced at Edward, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he was staring at me, hurt. When he saw me looking at him, he quickly looked away. "I'm not sure." I mumbled. "Well, I sure hope you all are hungry. I made a bunch." Esme said, looking at me quizzically. "Alright!" Emmett yelled, and made his way to the dining room. "Emmett! Inside voice." I scolded. He waved me off, and sat down. Rose sat next to him, Esme and Carlisle both sat at the heads of the table. I sat across from Emmett, and I was expecting Edward to sit next to me, but instead he took the seat next to Emmett. Alice looked at Rose, then she sat down next to me, and Jasper on the other side. "Do you want to sit next to Alice?" I whispered to Jasper. "Oh, no, you can stay Bella. don't worry." He whispered back. I couldn't help notice he looked at Edward when he said don't worry. Which is funny, because that is exactly what I am doing.

"Go on. Dig in." Esme smiled. We all got our helpings of what we were going to eat. Then we got into a discussion of the baseball game. Emmett and Jasper were giving us a play by play. Edward was eating silently. I lightly nudged his leg with mine, trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't look at me. I sighed, and continued eating. I lost my appetite, I was too worried about what was going on in Edward's head. Why won't he talk to me? Better yet, why won't he _look_ at me? "Are you gonna eat that?" Emmett asked me, eyeing my plate hungrily. I rolled my eyes. "No." I said, and handed it to him. We were silent again. It was killing me. "What is going on between you and coach?" Edward asked me, angrily.


	24. Know

**Chapter 24: Know**

**Edward POV**

The new coach Wilkins was late. How can he possibly be late to the first game of the season, its ridiculous. He is setting a bad example. It's his first year coaching at Forks. Coach Wilkins, he told us he had a full ride to University of Arizona specifically for baseball. But he dislocated his shoulder, and could never get his fast ball in the high nineties. That ended his career. Poor bastard. Loosing an opportunity like that. We were warming up on the field, when in reality we were stalling, then finally coach showed up. "Okay, gather round." He said. We all ran to the dug out. "Nice of you to show up coach." Emmett mumbled. Jasper and I laughed. "So, it's the first game of the season. For you seniors you have to remember that. It's the last year for you to give it your all, don't forget that. Remember what we went over in practice. You all know your positions, so get out there." Coach Wilkins said. We grabbed our gear and took our positions in the field. I was the first baseman, Jasper was shortstop, and Emmett was at third.

The game went on. At the seventh inning we were tied at two. I saw Wilkins looking at Bella. I didn't like the way he looked at her. He was looking at her like he has seen her naked. It creeped me out. No one should see her naked but me. Wait, what am I saying? I haven't even said I love her yet. And I am definitely in love with her. There have been many times for me to tell, but every time I chicken out, and the mood passes. I was getting up to bat, and I looked at Bella. She met my gaze, and I smiled my crooked one. The game continued like that. I would smile at Bella, and I would also catch Wilkins watching her intently. I did not like that. I ran over to Bella, she smiled at me, the sight made my heart beat faster. "I'm just going to change, then I will be right out." I said, then kissed her on the lips, and ran to the locker room. "Looks like someone's in a hurry." Emmett said. "Could it be because a certain brown eyed, brunette?" Jasper asked, smiling. "Maybe." I said, shutting my locker, and putting on my sweatshirt. "I'll meet you guys outside." I said, and walked towards the door. I was walking towards the parking lot, when I heard the voice of my Bella. I smiled, and made my way to the voice.

I was about to turn to corner to the building behind the bathrooms. When a certain new head coach stopped me short. He was standing in front of Bella, and it looked like they were having an important talk. So I stayed where I was, and listened. I wasn't trying to be a nosey boyfriend, I mean, what if Bella needed me? "Leave him out of this." Bella said, angrily. I saw the crease in her forehead appearing. Stress. "I have to say, Izzy, you don't seem like the girl that would have a steady boyfriend." Wilkins said. Did he just call her Izzy? "You don't even know me." Bella said. Of course he doesn't know her they just met. "I disagree, Izzy, I bet I know you better then any person here. Do I not?" Coach smiled. I was waiting for Bella to say something like, 'No you don't. Edward knows me better then anyone.' But she didn't say that, hell, she didn't say anything. That was crushing, it felt like my heart burst. Why didn't she say that? Why didn't she say she was with me? "I thought so. Now if you will excuse me, a certain someone will be out soon, wouldn't want to get you in trouble. See you around Izzy. Oh, by the way, no make up still suits you." Coach said, then turned the corner and walked away. He just complimented her, a 22 year old guy, complimented her. _Why?_ I had heard enough, I walked away from Bella. The one thing I never thought I would do, I just did.

I sat on the dugout bench. My mind was a blank, I wasn't thinking about anything, aside from Bella. And why she didn't say anything about anything. I sat there for about five minutes, then went to the parking lot. I walked up to the group. I tried my best not to let how I was feeling be on my face, so I kept my expression blank. "Ready?" Alice asked. "Yeah." I said, hardly opening my mouth. Alice glanced at Bella, and she shrugged. Acting as if she didn't know what just happened ten minutes ago. We drove to my house, my mom had a big dinner planned, and she wanted the whole gang there. I stayed silent, and hardly looked at Bella. I was afraid that once I looked at those deep chocolate eyes, I would forget the whole reason I was mad. "Hey kids." Esme greeted us. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bella. Then pulled her into a hug. "Hi, Bella. How are you?" Esme smiled. Bella looked at me, but I quickly looked away. She mumbled something to Esme that I couldn't hear. "Well, I sure hope you all are hungry. I made a bunch." Esme said, looking at Bella quizzically. "Alright!" Emmett yelled, and made his way to the dining room. "Emmett! Inside voice." Bella scolded. He rolled his eyes, and sat down in a chair. Rose sat next to him, Esme and Carlisle both sat at the heads of the table. Bella sat across from Emmett, I debated whether or not to sit next to her. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to actually sit next to her. I sat on the other side of Emmett. Alice looked at Rose, then she sat down next to Bella, and Jasper on the other side. Bella whispered something to Jasper, he smiled slightly at her. Then whispered something back. The green monster in me screamed. I know Jasper would never do anything like that, he is way to in love with Alice. But it still, I don't know.

"Go on. Dig in." Esme smiled. We all put food on our plate, and started eating. We got into a discussion of the baseball game. Emmett and Jasper were giving everyone a play by play. I continued eating silently. Someone nudged my leg, and I am certain it was Bella. I ignored it, as hard as I needed to try. Bella sighed, and she didn't try again. I noticed Bella stopped eating. "Are you gonna eat that?" Emmett asked Bella, eyeing her plate hungrily. She rolled his eyes. "No." She said, and handed it to him. We were silent again. I finally built up the nerve to ask her what the hell was going on. "What is going on between you and coach?" I asked her, using anger to hide the hurt that was in my voice. Everyone looked at Bella, waiting. She stared at me, she looked like a doe caught in the headlights. "What are you talking about?" She asked me. I groaned. "I saw you, Bella, I saw you talking to the baseball coach. Behind the bathroom building. I saw you." I told her. Alice mouth fell open. "Not like that, Alice. You perv, we were only talking." Bella told her. "For just talking he seemed to know a lot about you." I said. Bella didn't answer. "Bella? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Emmett asked. "Nothing of consequence." She said. I gritted my teeth together. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, and walked out of the dining room, up to my room. I closed the door, and laid on my bed. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. "Edward?" Bella's soft voice traveled through. "Edward, let me in." She said. Her voice still soft, and attractive. "Please?" She begged. I caved. I got up, and opened the door for her. She looked at my expression then walked in. "Look, Edward you don't-" She began. "I know what I saw Bella." I cut her off. "No, you see, that is where you are wrong. You have no idea what you saw, you just think you know." She said. "It's not hard to guess." I said. "You know, Edward, if you don't believe me when I say that _nothing_ was happening, then you obviously don't know me very well." Bella said, staring at me. Maybe she was right, I don't know her very well. I always thought when you love someone then the little things don't matter, I guess I was wrong. Why couldn't Bella trust me enough to tell me? Is it really that bad? "Maybe…maybe we should not see each other anymore." I whispered. It was the only option that seemed logical. If Bella wasn't going to tell me what went on between the coach, and we couldn't trust each other. It seemed the best choice. I watched Bella's reactions. First she was shocked, then hurt, then sad, and then her defenses went up, stopping all emotions on her face. She got up from my bed, and walked to the door not saying anything. But I could have sworn I saw tears on her cheeks. I heard her running down the stairs, then I heard the front door slam shut.

"What did you do to my sister?" Emmett came barging into my room, followed by Alice, Rose, and Jasper. "We broke up." I told them. "Over the coach?" Jasper asked. I glared at him. "That seems a little rash, don't you think? I mean, you don't even know what happened." Jasper said. "I have ears, and eyes." I snapped. "So do dogs, but that doesn't necessarily mean they can understand and comprehend everything we do or say." Jasper said. I didn't say anything. "Wait. How is Bella getting home? She rode with us." Rose said. Emmett glared at me. "We better find her." He said, then walked out the room, and down the stairs. Everyone else left, and I got up to follow them out. I mean, just because Bella and I broke up doesn't mean I cant help look. "I think it would be best if you stayed. You are, after all, the reason she took off. We will call you when we find her." Alice told me. I nodded, and fell back onto my bed. How can things go from being amazing one minute, and then the next come crashing down around you?


	25. Authors Note

Okay, so I am going to switch things up for two chapters. They are both going to take place right where chapter 24 left off. A couple of the readers messaged me, and told me it would be a good idea to have something happen to Bella on her way home from the Cullen's. So the first chapter i publish will go along the lines of Bella getting in a car accident, so on, and so forth. The second chapter i will update will go on with how I had originally planned the story to continue. It will be up to all of you guys to decide how the story continues. I will only give about a week for voting, jsut because I want to continue with story no matter what direcion it is heading in. So, you can either message me your vote, or leave it in your review. It's all up to you.

Thanks,  
LBV


	26. Crash

**Chapter 25: Crash(Alternate)**

_This is one of the two directions the story could head in. _

**BPOV**

"Maybe…maybe we should not see each other anymore." Edward whispered. It felt like someone just stuck a knife through my heart. My whole world just came crashing down around me. I couldn't keep my façade up. I saw Edward's eyes look over my face, measuring my reactions I would guess. I took a breathe, and made my face blank. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I couldn't believe it, this, right here, was the first time I cried in over a decade. I didn't cry when Phil found me with Johnny, I didn't cry when the whole school dubbed me as a slut, and I certainly didn't cry when Johnny went off to college. I got up from Edward's bed, and walked to the door, biting on my tongue to keep me from saying anything. Well, I was either going to say something, or scream. Edward didn't stop me, a part of me was expecting him to, but the other part of me wasn't. when I hit the hall way, I started running. I ran down the stairs, grabbed the first set of keys on the table next to the door, and slammed the door behind me. When I was outside, and away from it all, I hit the unlock button, and waited for lights to flash letting me know what car I was driving away with. Edward's Volvo flashed. Really?

I groaned, with my luck, that would happen to me. I slid into the familiar seat, turned the key, and hit the gas. My vision became more and more blurred, as more tears formed. I was driving fast, faster than I normally would. I just had to get away. I just went through one of the few intersections with lights, when headlights illuminated the inside of the car. I had one of those experiences, when the moments before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. It felt like I was a spectator to my own life. I saw everything, from the moment my mom took me to Phoenix, to when Edward broke up with me, and everything in between. The headlights got closer, and closer, the crash rang through my ears, and pain took over my whole body. The pain was excruciated, and it drowned out all the noises around me, until it was like I was in a closed room with no doors or windows. I was trapped. I tried to move my legs, but pain surged up my spine, and down my arms. That wasn't working out. I tried to look around, but found myself looking at a caved in car from all around. I was covered in something, hot, wet and sticky everywhere. I did the thing I could do, I closed my eyes, and imagined Edward smiling back at me, then I drifted off to sleep.

*&*

There were unfamiliar sounds to me all around, and I didn't know where I was. I tried to move my hand, but something heavy as stopping me. "Emmett, move your head. I cant feel my hand." I said. Emmett shot out of the chair like someone lit a fire under his ass. "Your awake. She's awake! She's awake!" He yelled. The room was suddenly over crowded with everyone. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were all staring at me. I felt my face flush under their gazes. Carlisle was the first to approach me, he was in his doctor scrubs, that was when I realized I was in a hospital bed. I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came to mind. "Hi, Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked, checking my vitals. I stared at everyone. "I'm not sure." I mumbled. "That's normal." He said, reassuringly. I fixated my gaze on the wall. "Why am I here?" I finally asked. Everyone looked at each other. "You don't remember?" Emmett asked, sitting on the bed. I shook my head. "Bella, you were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for the last three days." Emmett said, staring at me. I thought again, remembering this time. The headlights, the crash, being trapped, the pain- I grimaced. I then stared at all their faces, they were all watching me. Finally my eyes landed on green ones. His eyes were red, and it looked like he had been crying. I looked away.

"What happened?" I asked, staring at the wall. "Some drunken asshole ran a red light, and t-boned you. The first collision caused you to hit a car that was stopped for the red light. There were no other injuries. Apart from yours." Emmett said, his eyes darkening as he said asshole. "Sorry about your car. I know how much it meant to you." I said, continuing to stare at a crack on the wall, my voice sounded more bitter than I intended. Oh well. "Bella, I-" Emmett sent Edward an angry look, and Edward shut his mouth. "Why don't we let Bella rest. We can all come back another time." Carlisle suggested. "Like I need anymore rest." I said. Short chuckles rang through the room. "I'll bring you some lunch, Bella." Alice said, kissing my cheek lightly, and leaving. "Later, Bells." Jasper waved and followed Alice. "Feel better." Emmett said, kissing my forehead, and leaving. "I'll see you soon." Charlie said, squeezing my hand lightly. "I hope you feel better, Bella. These last few days with Em have been nearly intolerable." Rose said, laughing a little. I laughed quietly with her, I can only imagine how Emmett acted these last three days. "Rest easy Bella." Esme said, she gave Edward a look as she passed. "If you are feeling any pain, just push the button, or call me. I'll come back." Carlisle said, then left. I sighed. Edward was still standing there, staring at me. "You should go. Doctors orders." I said, rolling onto my side, away from him. "Ow." I muttered, as pain radiated from my side. "What happened? Are you alright?" Edward asked, his voice full of worry, he appeared in front of my eyes. "Sure, now you care." I said, this time I meant to sound bitter. "Bella, I always cared." He whispered to me, his eyes boring into my own. "Could have fooled me." I told him, rolling onto my back. The pain subsiding.

I closed my eyes, wishing he would just leave me alone. He's the one who said he didn't want me, not the other way around. And I am obviously in no position to get up and walk out the door. I heard a chair scrap across the floor, and then felt Edward's warm breath on my face. On instinct I breathed it in, my head spun. Edward sighed. "Why wont you just let me in?" He asked, his voice pained. "I did. You're the one that shut me out." I told him. "I shut you out?" He asked, his voice honestly surprised. "You dumped me, remember?" I asked, opening my eyes, and looking at him. He grimaced. "Of course I remember. When I told you we should end us, that was the very blackest kind of blasphemy." Edward said. I rolled my eyes. "You should start taking your own advise." He said. "Are you telling me I'm the reason for you dumping me?" I asked, my voice rising, as was my anger. He thought about it for a moment. "What I'm saying is, that you accused me of not trusting you. When in reality, you have no trust in me." He explained, further. "I gave you everything." I said, not really hearing what I was saying. "No, you gave me a part of you that you were willing to. Not all of you." He said, his eyes softening ever so slightly. I stayed quiet for a minute. Processing everything he just told me. "I gave you my heart, Edward." I whispered to him.


	27. Ransack

Chapter 25: Ransack

_This is the second of two directions the Story of A Girl could go in. It is the way I originally have planned to continue. _

**Bella POV**

"Maybe…maybe we should not see each other anymore." Edward whispered. It felt like someone just stuck a knife through my heart. My whole world just came crashing down around me. I couldn't keep my façade up. I saw Edward's eyes look over my face, measuring my reactions I would guess. I took a breathe, and made my face blank. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I couldn't believe it, this, right here, was the first time I cried in over a decade. I didn't cry when Phil found me with Johnny, I didn't cry when the whole school dubbed me as a slut, and I certainly didn't cry when Johnny went off to school. I got up from Edward's bed, and walked to the door, biting on my tongue to keep me from saying anything. Well, I was either going to say something, or scream. Edward didn't stop me, a part of me was expecting him to, but the other part of me wasn't. when I hit the hall way, I started running. I ran down the stairs, and out the door. I ran until it felt like my lungs were going to explode.

I stopped running, and leant up against a tree trying to catch my breathe. I was two streets over from the street the Cullen's live on. Not bad. I tried to regain my breathe, breathing heavy. About five minutes later, it started raining. No, not just raining, pouring. Great, a crappy ending, to an even crappier day. I stayed there, getting drenched, then I figured they would probably be coming to look for me. I sighed, and continued walking in the direction of my house. No sense in just standing there like an idiot. I had just made it to the next street over, when a car pulled beside me, matching my speed. I glanced at the car, only to find it wasn't one I recognized. I quickly looked away, and walked faster. The window was rolled down. "Oh, come on, Izzy, don't be like that." Johnny said from the driver's seat. I groaned. "Go away, Johnny. I'm not in the mood." I told him. "Hop in, Izzy, I'll give you a ride." Johnny said, motioning me into the car. "I told you, my name is Bella. Bella. Bella." I snapped. "You'll always be Izzy to me." He smiled. I didn't say anything. "Izzy, please, just get in the car. Come on, it's raining out, you're getting _soaked._" Johnny said. "Well, thank you captain obvious. You don't even know where I live…you don't, right?" I asked, stopping short. The car came to a halt. "No, I don't. Geez, Iz, I'm not some sort of psycho stalker. That's why _you_ would give me directions." Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

I looked back in the direction of the Cullen's and saw nothing. No cars, no person. Just rain. The rain was becoming more heavy, and I did have a long walk ahead of me. It didn't look like anyone was coming looking for me, I sighed, that meant Johnny was my only option. I groaned, and got into his car. I can not believe I was in the car. I was possessed. maybe I'm dreaming. Having a nightmare, is more like it. "Aren't you gonna say hi to me?" Johnny asked, sending me a cocky grin. "Hi." I mumbled. Didn't we just have that conversation? "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something?" Johnny asked, after a moment of silence. "I missed the part where that was any of your business." I snapped. "Oh, trouble in paradise?" He asked, smug. "I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. "Come on, Izzy, tell me what's going on." Johnny pressed. "Stop acting like we are friends, we weren't friends then, and we sure as hell aren't friends now." I said. "And you say I'm not nice." He mumbled. I ignored his remark. "Just follow this road, and at the end take a right." I told him. He nodded, and continued driving. We sat in silence for a while. I hate silences. I leaned forward and turned on the radio. I put the radio onto a random station, rap. Well, it's better then nothing. Johnny chuckled, but other then that said nothing. I continued giving him directions to my house. I was not paying much attention, until we stopped. I looked up.

"Seriously? You take me here?" I almost screamed. "What? It's just a baseball field." Johnny shrugged. He reached into a bag in the backseat, and pulled out a bong, and a little bag of pot. I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched him pack it, then light it. He took a hit, then stretched his hand to me. "Want some?" He asked, letting it all out. "No, I quit a long time ago." I told him. "Where's the fun in that?" He asked, laughing to himself. He took a few more hits, and was already slightly stoned. This is what I didn't want to happen. Why couldn't he have just drove me home? Oh right, because he's Johnny Wilkins. Duh. Johnny slid across the seat, closer to me. "Johnny." I groaned. "What?" he slurred. "Don't what me. You know what you are doing." I said. "I missed you, Izzy. That's all." Johnny said. "Right." I scoffed. He stared at me then. His eyes roamed over my body. Then out of no where he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know what was happening, but I found myself, leaning into his kiss. My lips moved with his. He was able to remove my shirt without breaking the kiss for more then ten seconds, lots of practice. I saw Phil's face through my closed eye lids. It wasn't his every day, happy, not a care in the world face I haven't seen in five years. No, it was the look on his face when he pulled me out of Johnny's car. And the one he had when we drove home, the tear slowly rolling down his cheek. The next face I saw was Edward's. His crooked smiled, his sparkling emerald green eyes. Then I saw the look on his face when he asked me what happened between the coach and me. That was the face that stopped me dead in my tracks. The look of hurt, and betrayal cut through my heart like a ragged edge knife. Slow, and painful.

"Johnny stop." I said against his lips, to no prevail. "I said stop, damnnit." I said again. I pulled away, grabbed my shirt, and got out of the car. I walked a few spaces away from his car, and put my shirt on. Wrapping my arms around me. "Izzy? What's wrong?" Johnny asked from the car. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong. Don't you see that?" I yelled. Then I was crying, and I couldn't stop. Johnny got out of the car, and walked over to me. This would be where a regular guy, an ex who cared about you, would probably give you a hug or something, right? Johnny could only stare and look like he wanted to be anywhere else. "What? What did I do?" He finally asked. "God, Johnny! I was thirteen." He stood there, watching me continue to cry. "Can't you say anything? I asked. "I don't even know what love is, and I mean what it really is." I whispered. "And that's my fault?" He asked. "You were seventeen." I took a breath and tried to calm down. "You know, I could have pressed charges? There are laws." I said, where did that come from. "But you didn't." He shrugged. "I know. What if you had a little sister, and someone did this to them?" I asked him, staring into his eyes. "'Did' to you? What's that supposed to mean?" He seemed confused. "Are you saying I, like, _raped_ you, because if you are-" He began, then stopped, not knowing what to say. "No, no. I-why couldn't you have taken me out? Like on a real date? We never went to a movie, or out to eat." I said. We never did any boyfriend, girlfriend things, I added in my head. He didn't answer. "What _was _I to you, Johnny? What did you think of me?" I asked him.

"What did I _think_ of you? I liked you, didn't I? I thought you were cute, I thought you were a turn-on." He said. "You thought I was an easy target." I interrupted. "No, I" He paused. "What do you want me to say?" He asked me. That wasn't what I was looking for. I looked at him. His lean body, the muscles in his arms, the scar on his chin. When we started out, he did mean something to me, I'll admit. The way he wanted me, and the way he listened to me, what we'd given each other it _meant _something. "Why'd you tell everyone, Johnny? You made it all into a joke, a big, funny story. Like none of it mattered." I said. It was a question I was dieing to ask for while now. Just never had the guts. He turned away from me, and looked at the fields. I wiped my nose. "It never should have been like that." I whispered. I watched as he went around the car and got into the driver's seat. He started the car, and backed out like he was going to drive away, but then stopped where I stood. "You getting in?" He asked. The ride home was familiar, like all those other times in Phoenix where we would rush to make my curfew. He stopped in front of my house, not pulling into the driveway. I saw Emmett's jeep. Shit. I opened the car door, but Johnny's voice stopped me. "Bella? If I really did all that…I mean, I know I did, but if all that was true about how you felt and everything…and, you know, how I talked about it, I'm sorry." He stared straight ahead, running his hands nervously over the steering wheel. "Me too." I said, shutting the car door, and walking up my driveway.

I got to the front door, and stood there. I counted to ten, took a deep breath, and walked inside. Awaiting my own personal hell. I shut the door, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. "Bella?" Emmett's worried voice came from the living room. I sighed, and walked into the living room. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Great, a whole affair. "Hi." I said. All four of them stood up at exactly the same time. Freaky. "Where the hell have you been?" Emmett demanded, walking closer to me. "Around." I shrugged. "Don't pull that shit with me Isabella, it's almost mid night, and you left the Cullen's at 9:30. Where have you been?" Emmett yelled. He sounded like Charlie. "I went the long way, through the baseball fields." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I was at the fields. "For three hours? I have been worried-" Alice cleared her throat. "_We_ have been worried sick." Emmett corrected himself. "How was I supposed to know?" I asked. "Isn't your phone on?" Alice asked. I checked my pockets, no phone. Shit, it must have fallen out in Johnny's car. Fantastic. "Must have lost it." I shrugged. Alice expression changed, first she looked at me like she was worried, and now she looked disappointed. Weird. Emmett stepped closer, his nose scrunching up. "Have you been smoking pot?" He asked, breathing out. "What?" I asked. I smelled the sleeve of my sweatshirt, and sure enough it reeked. "Oh, _that._ No, I wasn't. a kid at the fields was, I walked by him. Must have stuck." I explained.

"That's bull, and you know it." Emmett accused. "What? So now you think I'm a pot head?" I asked him. "Bella, we just want to know where you were." Alice sighed. "What is this? Good cop, bad cop?" I laughed. Jasper chuckled. "I don't think you are a pot head, seeing how we didn't find a stash in your room." Emmett said, then his expression changed to regret. "You _what?_" I asked. "Well, you see, I was worried, and I thought, maybe something in your room would lead me to you." Emmett admitted. "What? Just because I didn't answer my cell, you think you have a right to ransack my room?" I demanded. No one answered, I walked up the stairs, and heard them following me. I stepped inside, and it looked like a tornado passed through here. "Just to let you know, this was all them. I had nothing to do with it." Jasper said, backing out of my room. "This is low, Em, real low. Find anything remotely interesting?" I asked. "I found a thing of pills, but Rosie grabbed them out of my hand before I could read them." He said, scowling at Rose, then staring at me, like I was some sort of criminal. "And where were these pills?" I asked. I really hoped he wasn't going to say where I think he was going to say. "In your nightstand drawer." He said, pointing to my nightstand. I sighed.

"Em, Alice, why don't you two go downstairs with Jasper. I need to talk to Bella." Rose said, motioning for the door. "But-" Alice began to complain. "Alice, please? Go." Rose said. Alice groaned, then followed Emmett out, shutting the door on her way. "I think these are yours." Rose said, reaching into her back pocket and handing me my birth control pills. "Thanks." I mumbled. "I saw them, and I knew. I've been on them since I started going out with Emmett." Rose explained, sitting on my bed. Awkward much? I laughed. "What?" Rose asked, looking at me confused. "Nothing." I told her. The truth was, seven months wasn't all that long. Try four years. My mom made me go on them after the Johnny fiasco. "And for the record, I was just standing by the door, watching Emmett tear your room apart. Waiting for the moment when I may need to step in." Rose said, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Rose, really." I said, sitting next to her. Her eyes went a little cross eyed when I sat down. "Sorry, Bella, but you really do reek." She said. I jumped up. "Oh, hold on." I told her. I grabbed a clean sweatshirt, and some sweatpants, and changed. I sat back down next to her. "Better?" I asked. "Much." She laughed. "Ah, I also found these." Rose said, she reached under my pillow, and pulled out an unopened box of condoms. The ones my mom bought from four years ago, I really should throw those out. Not like I will be needing them anytime soon. "God, he even went through my closet." I sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, and no. while he was looking in your closet, these fell out. I figured there are some things a brother doesn't want or need to know about his little sister." She laughed.


	28. Pheonix

Chapter 26: Phoenix  
_So the direction involving Johnny giving Bella a ride home, is the one that ultimately won. If this wasn't your vote, I still hope you continue reading.  
__Thanks,  
__LBV_

**Bella POV**

Rose and I sat in silence for a little bit. "Look, Bella, it's none of my business knowing where you were, or what you were doing. I just want you to know, that if you want to talk, I'm here." Rose said. "Thanks, Rose. And I may take you up on that offer. Just not now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get to bed. I'm sure I will see you tomorrow." I told her. She smiled. "Good night, Bella." Rose said, walking out of my room, shutting the door. I could vaguely hear her telling everyone down stairs that I was going to bed. I fell asleep soon after that. I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. The normal way I would get up Monday through Friday. But today, today was anything but 'normal'. Johnny is over. I don't feel any different. Now what? My life is one big question mark. I sighed, and got up. Not wanting to face the day. I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to send my phone a text message, telling Johnny to meet me behind the parking lot before first bell. I hope he got it. I was to lazy to take a shower, so I put my hair in a messy bun, and put on jeans and a t shirt.

"Are you ready?" Emmett grumbled. He was sitting at the kitchen table, keys in hand. "Sure." I said, mimicking his tone. I grabbed my bag, and followed him to the jeep. The ride to school felt like my first day all over again. Awkward, and uncomfortable. We pulled into school, and got out of the in silence. Emmett began walking towards the main entrance, I went the other way, I had to see if Johnny got my text. "Where are you going?" Emmett asked me, as if I were a baby. "I'm gonna smoke some dope, wanna come?" I snapped back, not stopping to talk, just continued walking. He didn't follow, I wasn't expecting him to. I'm not a five year old, Emmett doesn't need to know where I am going every waking moment. He isn't my keeper, I'm my own keeper. I don't need him, hell I probably don't need anyone. Just live a life alone. That way I don't have to worry about getting my heart broken. Sounds alright with me. I turned the corner from behind the gym, and saw Johnny leaning up against the wall. Arms crossed over his chest. I walked up to him, and he didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" I asked him, mimicking him. "Hey." He said, smiling a little. "Cell phone?" I asked. "Ah yes," He reached into his pocket, and handed it to me. "Just to let you know, you have about a hundred missed calls. A lot from Emmett, and some one named Alice. There are some from 'My Bitch' and 'My Other Bitch'. I don't even want to know." Johnny chuckled. "Thanks, Johnny." I said in a whisper. "Don't worry about it, I mean, it's the least I can for ruining your love life, right?" Johnny asked. I didn't answer. "Are you coming to the game tonight?" He asked. "Nah, I don't have a reason to. Emmett is mad at me, Edward dumped me. I think I'll stay home tonight." I told him. "Bella, last night, what I said, I meant it. Okay? The reason I said it wasn't just cause I was stoned. I mean it, I _really _am sorry. For everything." Johnny said, his ice blue eyes blazing with apologies. "I know, Johnny, I know. See you around." I said, and walked back the way I came. I felt oddly free. Like not having Johnny has a safety net, was actually my escape from my past. To bad your memories never go away. If they did, I would forget last night ever happened, and re do it all over again. Leaving out the part where Edward broke up with me. I checked my missed calls. Between Alice and Emmett there was a total of 83. And between Lexi and Jason, 17.

The morning passed slow. It was weird not seeing Edward's face after every class, meeting me at the door, ready to grab my books from me. I didn't like it. Not at all. I was planning to avoid lunch at all costs. I could always be a wimp and eat outside…alone. Or I could walk in there, and face him. It's not like I broke up with him, he broke up with me. So I have every right that he has to sit at that lunch table with my friends. Well, aside from Emmett, he's mad at me. I sighed, and walked into the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at me. Their eyes followed me as I got into the line, and got my lunch. It felt familiar. The way people were acting around me. Just like Phoenix, watching my every move, whispering to each other. What's that saying, history finds a way of repeating itself. The only empty seat at our usual table was across from Edward. I tried to get the image of last night out of my head, as I sat down. The whole table turned to look at me. "What?" I asked. "Haven't you been hearing anything?" Alice asked. "No, should I have?" I asked. "They are all talking about you." Jasper said, waving his hand around the cafeteria. I looked, and sure enough, everyone turned away from me, acting all innocent. "Oh. Why?" I asked. "Don't you know anything?" Alice asked. "Apparently not." I said. "It has something to do with this morning behind the gym." Rose shrugged. Oh, that's what has everyone in an up roar. "No one exactly knows what happened. Or if they are they aren't telling the whole story. Or, people are probably changing it to make it more interesting." Alice said. "Like, 'Bella Swan is a total nympho', or 'Bella Swan is beyond pathetic.', or my personal favorite, 'Bella Swan is a complete psycho.'" I said.

That's what everyone thought of me back in Phoenix. "I thought you didn't hear them?" Alice asked. "I didn't." I shook my head. "But how did you know that's what the people thought?" Alice asked. "Past experience." I shrugged. "Care to elaborate?" Emmett asked. "Nope." I said. I looked up, and met Edward eyes. They weren't as alive as they once were. He didn't look away like I expected him to. He sat there staring, I felt like he could see through me, not in the I'm invisible sense, more in the he understands me. But how could he? He doesn't know me. No one does. When I started to blush I had to look away. "I'm gonna go. See you guys later." I said, got up, and walked out the caf, eyes following so much for a clean start. I sat in biology, I was dreading this class, Edward and I were forced to sit together. Damn. The bell rang, and people started filing in. they looked at me, and whispered to each other. I rolled my eyes, imbeciles. I heard the stool next to me slide out, and I felt the electricity. Edward. I looked at him, and he was staring down at me, so I looked any where but him. Mike Newton, was staring holes in the back of my head, I turned around and glared. "Take a fucking picture, okay? It will last longer." I told him, then turned back around. Edward was laughing, he was actually laughing. My heart rate quickened.

Mr. Banner came in then, telling us we are watching a movie. Of course we are, I groaned. The lights went out, and the TV illuminating the room. The lighting made Edward look even more amazing, if that was even possible. I had to keep my hands in a fist to stop myself from reaching out and touching him. I was a little pleased to see his hands in fists as well. The movie ended, right as the bell rang. I was putting my book into my bag, when a white folded piece of paper landed in front of me. I looked up, but Edward was already gone.


	29. Idiot

Chapter 27: Idiot

**Edward POV**

Alice called me at around midnight last night, telling me Bella came home. What could she have been doing for almost three hours? I racked by brain trying to come up with a believable scenario, but nothing came to mind. Well, some did, but I didn't want to believe they would ever be true. The morning at school was hard. Almost every class I would catch myself walking towards where Bella would be getting out, ready to grab her books for her, and walk her to her next class. I stopped, and turned to walk to my own class, mumbling to myself. The period before lunch I heard people behind me talking about Bella. I only heard pieces of their conversation. One said Bella was a nympho, the other said she was a psycho, the third and final girl said Bella was pathetic. I didn't understand why they were talking like that about her. What did Bella do?

When I was in the lunch line, Jessica and Lauren were in front of me talking about none other then Bella. "I can not believe that." Jess said. "Oh, I know. I never thought Bella would be _that_ girl." Lauren said. _That _girl? What girl? "I wonder who she was with." Jessica said. "I'm not sure. I didn't get a good look at his face. But he looked hot." Lauren sighed. "He did look smoking. But behind the gym? She could have been a little more original." Jess laughed. Lauren laughed. I walked to the usual table, and sat down. Maybe I don't want to know why they are talking about Bella. Rose and Alice both looked at me. "How are you?" Alice asked. "Fine." I mumbled. Emmett grumbled something about me being an ass. "Hey, Edward, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry." Jess said, standing next to me. I looked at her. What was she talking about? "What?" I asked her. "About Bella, and that guy behind-" Jess began to explain. "Goodbye Jessica." Alice cut her off. "But-" Jess said. "Nope, bye bye." Alice said, waving her off. Jess groaned, and then walked back to her table. Before I had a chance to ask Alice anything, Bella sat down, across from me. The table turned to look at her, as if she were guilty of something. "What?" Bella asked. Her voice like music to my ears. God, I cant be thinking about that right now.

"Haven't you been hearing anything?" Alice asked. "No, should I have?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. "They are all talking about you." Jasper said, waving his hand around the cafeteria. I watched as Bella's eyes scanned the caf. "Oh. Why?" She asked turning back to us. I tired not to look at her for too long, but it was so hard. "Don't you know anything?" Alice asked. "Apparently not." Bella said, sighing. "It has something to do with this morning behind the gym." Rose shrugged. I grimaced, not exactly what I wanted to hear. "No one exactly knows what happened. Or if they are they aren't telling the whole story. Or, people are probably changing it to make it more interesting." Alice said. "Like, 'Bella Swan is a total nympho', or 'Bella Swan is beyond pathetic.', or my personal favorite, 'Bella Swan is a complete psycho.'" Bella said her eyes holding new emotions, I've never seen on her face. It was a mix between, fear, misery, and sadness. It made my heart ache to see her in pain. I remembered back to the three girls during third period. Those were the exact words they used. I thought she didn't know.

"I thought you didn't hear them?" Alice asked. "I didn't." Bella said, shaking her head. . "But how did you know that's what the people thought?" Alice asked. "Past experience." I shrugged. "Care to elaborate?" Emmett asked. "Nope." She said. I couldn't not look at her now. This was big news. What did she mean about past experiences? She had other boyfriends? People called her all these names? Which one is it? Bella looked up them, meeting my eyes. Her eyes looked different, they weren't their usual captivating brown eyes. They were dull. I couldn't look away, no, I didn't want to look away. I wanted to sit here staring at her forever. A blush crept onto her cheeks, and she broke eye contact, and looked down. I was glad I could still make her blush. I guess some things will never change. "I'm gonna go. See you guys later." Bella said, getting up, and walking to the doors. "What was that all about?" Jasper asked me. "Nothing." I said. "It didn't look like nothing." Emmett said. "Why do you care? You're still going to kick my ass anyway." I snapped. "I already did that once, or have you forgotten?" Em asked. Of course I haven't forgotten, that was the day I found out they were twins. "What does it matter anyway? We broke up." I told him. "Correction. You broke up with her. You idiot." Em sighed. "First I was an ass, now I'm an idiot." I groaned. "You're both. You are Edward the ass who broke my sisters heart. Then you are Edward the idiot, who wont go after her and apologize for being an ass." He said, pointing a finger at the door where Bella just left. I didn't say anything.

"She cried herself to sleep last night you know?" Emmett said, after a moment of silence. If it was at all possible, my heart broke again. I got up with out saying anything, and walked out into the hall. I got to biology. Bella was sitting in her stool, doodling on a piece of paper. I sighed, and walked up to our table. It's not like I had a choice. We are partners. I slid my stool out, and sat down. Bella's body tensed slightly, and she turned to look at me. I met her gaze, causing her to look away. I stared at Mike Newton, who was staring at Bella, obviously fantasizing about her. I thought about going up to him, and hitting him, but then I realized that's not my job anymore. Bella turned around to look at Newton. "Take a fucking picture, okay? It will last longer." She snapped at him, then turned back around, and acting like nothing happened. I laughed, I couldn't help it. It was so _Bella._ Mr. Banner walked in, and announced that we were watching a movie. Bella groaned as the lights went out. I liked the way she looked in the TV lighting. The electricity between us was unbearable. It was the only thing I could think of, I don't even know what the movie was about. I kept my hands in fist resting on my lap. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. It was like there were a million steel cables keeping us together. I had to talk to her, I had to make this right. I ripped out a piece of my notebook paper, and quickly wrote on it, Bella, meet me at my car. Please? Edward_. _I folded it up, and put it in front of her. The bell rang, and I ran out the door.

I went straight to my car as soon as the final bell sounded. A part of me was regretting the fact that I gave Bella the note, the other part of me was hopeful that we would work through this. I was sure that I wanted to work through it. I've experienced what it felt like to live without Bella, and I never wanted to again. I leant up against my car door, and fixed my eyes on the main entrance. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bella emerged. Her eyes glanced around the parking lot, and then she saw me. She stopped for a moment, took a breath, and continued to walk towards me. She leant up against my car right next to me, our legs almost touching. We were silent for awhile. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, and have her run off again on me. I never did get the story on where she went the night I broke up with her. I've asked, but no one gives me a straight answer. They are either hiding something, or they don't know themselves. I thought back to that night, the look on Bella's face when I said the words that tore through me. The frantic look on Alice's face when Bella wouldn't answer her phone. The pissed off look Emmet gave me when I told him I broke up with her. If I could have one re do, I would re do that night, and not break up with Bella.

"I never cheated on you." Bella said, taking me out of my thoughts. "W-what?" I asked. Shocked by her words. "I never cheated on you, or on anyone else for that matter. You were quick to jump the 'Bella's a slut' band wagon. And don't even try and say you didn't, because I saw how you looked at me the night you broke up with me, Edward. Words may lie, but eyes never do." Bella said. "What was I supposed to think? I thought what every other guy would have if they had just seen their girlfriend chatting it up with a guy _behind _a building." I told her. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger, and thumb. This wasn't going the way I had planned. Bella glared at me for a moment, then looked away. "Besides, it's not like you explained." I whispered. She stepped back. "I shouldn't have to explain, Edward, you should trust me when I say _nothing_ was happening. Not then, and not this morning." She said, staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it after realizing I didn't know what to say. "Maybe it's better this way. Now you wont have to worry about me, and if I'm getting down and dirty with Johnny. Which for clarification, I'm. Not." Bella said, her façade went down for a moment, and I saw that she was hurt. "Bella, I-" I was cut off when her phone rang. She looked at it, and her eyes lit up a little. "I have to take this. Goodbye, Edward." Bella said, then walked by me. I couldn't help but hear the double meaning to her goodbye.


	30. Apology

**Chapter 28: Apology**

**Bella POV**

I took my time going out to the parking lot to meet Edward. I waited for a good ten minutes until I made my way to the parking lot. I stopped for a moment when I as finally outside, and scanned the parking lot. Looking for a silver Volvo I'm all too familiar with. Edward was leaning against his car, staring at me. I hate to admit it, but he looked good. The sun was shining down on him, making him look even better. "Snap out it." I mumbled to myself, and walked over to him. His eyes watched me, never leaving. I leant on his car next to him. Our legs were about two inches about. My hand involuntarily moved towards him, I pulled it back. We were silent. Which made no sense, he was the one that wanted to talk to me. So he should started the conversation. I looked at him. The sun lit up his emerald green eyes. I looked away from his face, before I did something I would regret. Even though I so desperately wanted to.

"I never cheated on you." I said, ending the silence. "W-what?" Edward asked, his voice a mix between shock, and pain. I took a breath. "I never cheated on you, or on anyone else for that matter. You were quick to jump the 'Bella's a slut' band wagon. And don't even try and say you didn't, because I saw how you looked at me the night you broke up with me, Edward. Words may lie, but eyes never do." I said. The look on his face that night came rushing back to me. Even thought it was kind of dark in his room. The light from the moon gave me a clear view of his face. "What was I supposed to think? I thought what every other guy would have if they had just seen their girlfriend chatting it up with a guy _behind _a building." He told me. He then pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger, and thumb. I came to know he does that when he is stressed. I glared at him, but when my glare started to fade, I had to look away. "Besides, it's not like you explained." Edward whispered. His hot breath cascading my face, causing my heart to go haywire. I took a step back. "I shouldn't have to explain, Edward, you should trust me when I say _nothing_ was happening. Not then, and not this morning." I said, staring at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Maybe it's better this way. Now you wont have to worry about me, and if I'm getting down and dirty with Johnny. Which for clarification, I'm. Not." I said, a little harsh. It hurt me, that Edward actually thought I would ever be capable of cheating on him. "Bella, I-" Edward began, but was cut off by my phone. I look at it. 'My Bitch' illuminated the screen. "I have to take this. Goodbye, Edward." I said, then walked by me. I accidentally brushed my shoulder with his, it felt like my skin was on fire.

When I was far enough away from him. "Hey." I answered the phone. Jason let out an aggravated sigh. "Don't you hey me, Isabella Swan. I got your message last night. Why did you use your house phone? Never mind that's not the point. I've been trying to call you nonstop, have you gotten my messages? And what the hell is this I hear, Johnny Wilkins is in Forks? Coaching? When were you planning on telling me?" Jason rattled off questions. I had all but forgotten I used the land line to call his cell when I got home after the Johnny fiasco. "Slow down, Jay, you sound like Lexi. Yes, Johnny is in Forks. Ruining my life, so to speak. Yes, I got your messages all 17 of them. I used my house phone because I left my cell in Johnny's car." I explained. "Hold on. Did something happen with you and Johnny? In his _car_?" Jason asked. "No, well, yes. Almost." I sighed. "Come on, Bella. You're better then that." Jason said, no trace of anger left in his voice. "Am I? am I really? Maybe I'll be stuck with Johnny for the rest of my life. Getting high and getting busy in the back seat. Maybe that's all I'm worth." I admitted. "Never say that. Do you hear me? Never say that Bella. You are worth everything in life. Don't let some insensitive, thirteen year old girl chasing, bastard tell you other wise. What about Edward?" Jason asked. A small laugh escaped my lips at Jason's pep talk. Then I sighed. Edward. "Uh oh. That's not good. What happened?" He asked. "He, well, kind of saw Johnny and I talking, and got the wrong idea. It's safe to say we broke up." I concluded. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway." Jason said, trying to make me feel better.

I saw Alice and Rose walking towards me. Alice and I were going over Rose's house, a girls night out. Rose called it. "Jason, I have to go, Rose and Alice are walking towards me. I'll call you later." I said. "Okay. don't forget to call. I love you, Bella." He said. "Love you too, bye." I said, and hung up, just as Rose and Alice reached me. "Who was that?" Alice asked, staring at my phone. "No one." I said, adding a shrug. Alice continued staring at me. "Ready?" Rose said. "Yeah." I mumbled, following them to Rose's car. I wasn't particularly looking forward to tonight. Only because I know Alice is only coming to get information out of. I sat in the back. Alice kept staring at me through her side mirror. I wanted so badly to stick my tongue out at her, but I wasn't going to be that childish. We pulled into Rose's driveway, and made our way up to her bedroom. I took my time taking the stairs. I sat tentatively on her bed, waiting for my interrogation to begin. "What the hell is going on with you?" Alice asked, waving her hands up in the air, and pacing. Rose sent me an apologetic look. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, but my voice cracked. "Don't pull that shit with me Bella. I know you better than that." Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. I almost laughed, the truth was, no one knew me. Maybe that's my fatal flaw. I don't trust people.

"Come on, Bella. We're your friends. Your best friends." Alice asked, her eyes pleading me. I sighed. "I know him." I said. "Know him? You know who?" Alice asked. Rose came and sat down beside me, while Alice stayed standing. "Johnny. I know Johnny." I admitted. "Know him how?" Alice inquired sitting on my other side. "Well…I said I wasn't a virgin, right?" I asked. Rose gasped, and Alice mouth fell open. It took a moment for them to regain their composure "What? When? _Why_?" Alice demanded. "In Phoenix. I'm not really sure on the why part. He noticed me. For once, I was noticed. It felt good. I felt…wanted." I struggled to find the right words to describe my relationship with Johnny. I purposely left out the when part of her question. "So, he's the guy you lost your virginity? And he is also the reason that Edward broke up with you?" Alice asked. I nodded. She sighed. "Bella? When did all of this happen?" Rose asked, tentatively. "Oh, a few years back." I shrugged. "How many is a few?" Alice asked, incredulously. "Five." I whispered. "Thirteen? You were _thirteen_. Oh my god. He was seventeen, Bella. Seventeen!" Alice yelled, jumping off the bed. "I'm well aware of his age Alice, thanks." I snapped. "How long did this go on for, Bella?" Rose asked. I was glad Rose was taking this much better then Alice was.

"That's where it gets interesting. It started February when I was in eighth grade. And it lasted until mid-August before ninth grade." I said. "Seven months?" Rose asked. I nodded. "I didn't like him, I liked the attention he gave me. I sure as hell didn't love him." I said. "You liked him enough to have sex with him." Alice mumbled but Rose and I heard. Rose sent her a scolding look. I groaned. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you? So quick to judge Alice. I wake up every day wishing I could take it all back. You have no idea what it was like in Phoenix. My step dad hasn't spoken to me in five years. That's how it ended you know. My step dad caught us, in the back of Johnny's car. First day of freshman year, I was dubbed the school slut, and it stuck. Johnny told _everyone. _You asked me how I knew what people were saying about me at lunch. There is your answer. I sure hope your satisfied." I said, never taking my eyes off Alice. "Bella, I didn't mean-" Alice began. "Forget it, Alice, I don't need your apologies." I cut her off. Not wanting to hear another person tell me their sorry. How can they be sorry? They are not the ones that life came crashing down around them.


	31. Finally

Chapter 29: Finally

We were all silent. Too silent. I hated it. I couldn't read their minds, but it felt like they were judging me, no, they were judging the girl I was. I'm not that girl anymore, I havent been, not sense I met Edward. Edward, I sighed. Why does every good thing in my life somehow get screwed up. "I'm going to go. I cant do this right now." I said, walking to the door. "Bella, wait." Alice said. I turned to look at her. "Please, Alice. Just let me go." I said, disappearing out the door. The fact that I didn't even have a car, didn't even bother me. I could use the alone time. I'm not sure how far I even got, but I saw a dirt side road. And I felt adventurous. Or maybe stupid, I'm not quite sure. The dirt road ended, and I headed right, trees passing me. Finally, the trees cleared, and I was standing in a beautiful, open meadow. I gasped. There were not words to describe it. I walked to the middle of the meadow, and laid down. For the first time in a while, I felt at peace.

I was in the meadow for a good two hours. The sun was beginning to set, and I figured I should be heading back soon. "I'm sorry." A familiar velvet voice said. I jumped up, startled, and turned to see Edward standing in the shadows, staring at me. "For what?" I asked him. He walked closer to me. "Hmm, maybe I should say the things I'm not sorry for. The list is shorter." He mused, a sad smile playing on his lips. I stood there, in silence, waiting for him to continue. Edward took a breath. "I'm not sorry for meeting you. I'm not sorry for falling in love with you. Everything else I am sorry for." He told me. "Like being an ass? Jumping to the way wrong conclusion? Thinking the worst of me? Not trusting me enough to know that I would never, no, could never do anything like that to you. Ever? Breaking my heart, and then stepping all over the pieces left behind? Are you sorry for-" I was going to continue, but his soft hand covered my mouth. "Yes, I'm sorry. For everything. Truly sorry." He said, sadness in his eyes. "Then _why?_" I asked him, only it was muffled from his hand. Any other situation, I would have laughed at how I sounded, but not here. He removed his hand, and looked at the stars. "I had this girlfriend. Her name was Tanya. We dated from seventh grade all the way through tenth grade. I thought it was love, well, that was until I walked in on her getting hot and heavy with Mike Newton in the library. She was the girl I lost my virginity to, beginning of sophomore year. I've never really been able to let anyone in after that, except you that is. It was just a gut reaction to jump to conclusions, and if I could take it back, I would without hesitation. The only reason I broke up with you was to prevent myself from being hurt worse then I already was. I figured if there is something going on with you and the coach, then I would be the one left behind. I was saving myself from the heartache. Only, in the process I hurt you, and don't put up a brave face for me now. I saw that look in your eyes that night. I hurt you, and I will never be able to forgive myself." Edward explained, his expression changing with the different topic. When he talked about Tanya his expression darken, when he talked about me, he looked happy. I sighed, and laid back down on the grass. Edward debated for a moment, then laid next to me, keeping a few inches between us. My hand twitched to touch his.

It was now or never. "I was thirteen when I lost my virginity…his name was Johnny Wilkins." I said. "Oh." Edward said. There was a pause. "_Oh._" Edward repeated, his eyes flashing to meet mine, his voice showing he figured it out. I nodded. "That explains…everything. Almost." He said, thoughtfully. "Almost." I repeated again. We were quiet for a moment, Edward kept staring at me, and I averted my gaze to the stars. Then, taking me by surprise, Edward's hand was in mine, and he intertwined our fingers. My face got hot, and I stared down at our hands. I felt good. "I don't care." He murmured to me. Moving closer, so our bodies were touching. I felt the familiar shock shoot through me. "You don't _care_?" I questioned. "Nope, not even a little. I don't care who you lost your virginity, or how old you were. I don't care about the guy that first broke you heart. I don't care about the relationship you and Coach once had. All I care about is you, and me. And that is all that matters." Edward said, smiling genuinely at me. "Finally." I breathed, closing the distance between us, and pressing my lips to his. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. Good was putting it lamely. I felt like the part of me that was missing, was back, I felt whole. Even if it was only one day without having Edward in my life, it felt like much, much longer than that. And I knew, in that moment, that I never wanted to live without Edward again.


	32. Six

Chapter 30: Six

_Six Years Later…_

"Come on love, you've been staring at that thing for over an hour. The manuscript is not gonna edit itself." His velvet voice came from the doorway. I looked up from the black and white page in front of me, and scowled at him. He smiled crookedly back, unbothered. He walked into my study, standing behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Hmm, 'Cutting: Behind the Blood' sounds kind of morbid." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear. I laughed. I couldn't blame him, the title was morbid, but what's the saying? Don't judge a book by it's cover. So far, from what I've gotten out of the book, it isn't just about cutting, it goes deeper than that. It's about the reasons behind why people cut. By people I mean, the main character, Shiloh. Shiloh was driving the car, that her parents, and older brother were in. they were in a car crash that killed her parents, seven months ago, and has been cutting ever since. After Edward and I talked in the meadow, things went back to how they were before, actually, they were better. Much better. We graduated, then all moved on to attend Dartmouth. Chicago is our home now. Emmett and Edward are both doctors in the hospital near by. I'm an editor, clearly. Alice has her own fashion line, that is a very big hit. Rose owns her own mechanic shop, and only when Alice is in dire need does she model for her. Jasper is a children's psychiatrist.

Johnny and I had a platonic understanding, if you will. We both understood that whatever the hell it was we had in the past, meant something in those moments. But that was just that, in the past. I would never call Johnny one of my friends, we were more like acquaintances. I mean, if we ever ran into each other after our, I guess you could call it a falling out, we would acknowledge that fact that we knew each other. We would be polite, say hi how are you? But that was it. And was I okay with that. Great even. Johnny happened, I know that, I accepted that. But it was time for me to move on with my life, to live my life. And so I did. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had double weddings. Boy was that day hectic, two weddings, two brides, one made of honor. They all got married the July before our junior year at Dartmouth. Edward proposed to me after our Dartmouth graduation. June 13, he got down on one knee, Edward joked that it was an early birthday present to himself. We both agreed that we wanted a quick engagement, Alice, Rose, and Esme were all too pleased to plan our wedding. We got married at Carlisle and Esme's house in Forks, Alice decorated the whole garden. It looked amazing. So on August 13, only two months after the proposal, I officially became Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Two years later, here we are. "We should get going, love. don't wanna be late." Edward said, straightening up, and lifting me out of the chair with him. I giggled, and turned around in his arms. He leant his head down, and pressed them to my awaiting lips. I locked my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He started stepping backwards, and stopped when his back was pressed against the wall. I smiled against his lips, and pulled away. "You're right. We don't wanna be late." I said, and started heading towards the door.

Edward grabbed my hand, spinning me around, and then my back was pressed to the wall, and he was pressed up against me. I looked up at him. His emerald green eyes blazing with lust, excitement, and above all love. He started kissing my neck, I squirmed under his touch. I moaned, my thoughts becoming cloudy. "C'mon Edward, we cant miss our own nieces birthday." I said. "She's only turning one. She wont even remember who was there." He argued. He did have a point. Lily was only turning one, and it wasn't like she wasn't going to have more birthdays. And besides, Rose and Emmett would understand, especially after finding out the reason why we missed their daughter's birthday. I sighed, but it sounded more like a moan. If we didn't go, we would then have to deal with Alice. And that was certainly not a walk in the park. "Edward." I said. He sighed against my neck, his breath cold. He kissed it one more time, then pulled away a smile on his face. "I just had to marry a woman who is completely and totally unselfish." He said, smiling crookedly, resting his palm on my cheek. "If we leave now, we'll make it there just in time." Edward said, pulling me with him to the doorway. I followed him out the door, and we got into his Volvo and headed towards Emmett and Rose's house.

The party was pretty basic for a little girl turning one. Pink, there was a lot of pink. Lily fell asleep around nine, and that was when Edward and I made our leave. "I cant believe Alice got her enough clothes to last here until graduation." Edward said, chuckling. "Would you expect any less?" I questioned, smiling. He thought about it, than shook his head. The night was pretty amazing. Edward and I picked up right where we left off before we left for the party. It was 6:30 when I woke up the next morning. I found myself wrapped in Edward's strong arms, it was then that the feeling of nausea presented itself. I scrambled out of bed as quick as possible, which ultimately landed Edward on the floor. I threw on Edward's shirt as I ran to the bathroom. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.


	33. Smile

Chapter 31: Smile

I sat up against the wall in the bathroom, staring down at the blue sign in my hands. "Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward walked in, a pair of pajama pants on, his chest bare. I didn't answer, not right away. "Bella?" He questioned again, kneeling next to me. "Edward," I took a breathe, "I'm pregnant." I told him. He looked at me for a moment, his expression unreadable. "Are you sure?" He asked. I glanced at the unopened box of tampons I bought about three months ago. "I'm sure." I said. Edward didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the pregnancy test. I absentmindedly lifted up the shirt I was wearing and stared at my stomach. It looked rounded. Edward moved his hand, and laid it on my stomach. When I looked up at him, he was smiling widely. He saw me looking at him, and leant down and pressed his lips to mine. "I have to go call Esme." He smiled at me again, and then stood up, heading towards the door. "Uh, Edward?" I said. "Yeah, love?" He asked, turning around. "It's five o'clock in the morning. You wanna wait a few hours?" I questioned. "Good point." He nodded. He walked back into the bathroom, and effortlessly lifted me off the ground. "Let's go back to bed." Edward smiled crookedly at me. I caught his lips with mine. Then pulled away when we needed to breath. "Lets." I agreed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Edward asked, turning on his side to face me. I thought about it, while tracing the length of his arm with my finger. I glanced at the clock quickly, it was 9. "An omelet?" I said, it sounded like a question. "Sounds good." He smiled, and got out of bed. We ate together, talked about pretty much everything. How to tell everyone, how we are going to changed the spare bedroom into a nursery, we agreed pretty much everything, with one minor exception. "Girl." Edward said, putting the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher. "Boy." I told him. "I'm telling you love, it's gonna be a girl." He replied. "You're crazy." I shook my head. "Only for you." Edward said, turning around and catching my lips with his. "Honey, I'm home!" Alice's voice echoed from the living room. Edward pulled away, and sighed. "Explain to me why we gave her a key?" He asked. "In case of emergencies." Alice waddled into the kitchen. Her nine month pregnant stomach easy to see with her wearing that sundress. "The emergency being?" Edward asked. "Boredom." Alice sighed, sitting at the breakfast bar. "Alice, I thought I told you to wait for me?" Jasper appeared. Not unexpected. Wherever Alice is, Jasper is sure to follow. "I'm pregnant, not incompetent." Alice snapped. Jasper froze. "Stupid hormones." She muttered under her breath.

We were all quiet. Then I heard a _slosh_ like sound. "Uh oh." Alice said. "Uh oh? I'm not a fan of uh oh." Jasper said, rushing to her side. "Alice, I think your water just broke." Edward mused. I took a step towards her and slipped on…ew. "Yes, your water _definitely_ just broke." I said, as Edward helped me up, his lips tight, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes. "We should probably go." I mumbled, making my way to the door. The three of them were quick to follow. On our way to speeding towards the hospital, Alice handed me the phone and told, no, ordered me to call everyone. I started with Esme and Carlisle, they were both overly excited and said they would meet us there. Then I called Rose and Emmett, they too were very excited, and would also meet us there. I sighed a moment, maybe I shouldn't tell them when I'm in labor. I slightly shook my head, no I couldn't do that to them. Edward arched an eyebrow at me, I shrugged. Jasper was driving, with Alice squeezing his hand in the passenger seat, and Edward and I were in the back. Edward pulled some strings, and they were waiting for Alice at the doors. "I'll do that for you too." He had whispered into my ear after he made the call. I couldn't help but smile.

Four hours later, everyone was crowded in Alice's hospital room, staring at the baby in her arms, as well as the one in Jasper's. Two girls, I'm not sure if I should be scared, or excited. Lucy was born first, five minutes later Michele was born. Edward nudged me with his arm, then chin cocked at everyone in the room. Edward cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. "Not to take anything away from Alice and Jasper. But we have something to-" He began. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out, not feeling like dragging it out longer. I mean, I'm happy, Edward's happy, I would just rather get the cheers, and congratulations over with. Rose was the first to hug me. "Congrats you guys. Bella I know you'll make a great mother." Rose smiled, I smiled back. "This is great. Our kids will be around the same age. Play dates. I hope you have a girl, cause it would be awkward if you have a boy. Cause then he'll be all alone. Poor kid." Alice drabbled. "I think her epidermal hasn't worn off yet." I offered. We laughed. "They did give her a lot, in such a small body." Edward grinned. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "You guys are giving me what I always wanted." Esme cheered. "Alice on drugs?" Emmett asked. Alice tried to hit him with her free hand, he avoided it, and smiled in triumph. "No. Grandkids." Esme finished, Carlisle nodded in agreement, then they both hugged Edward and I.

We stayed at the hospital until they kicked us out. We went our separate ways, but made plans to have a celebratory dinner at Edward and mine house, for the birth of Lucy and Michele, and also our pregnancy sometime after Alice is released. "Well that was fun." Edward said after Emmett and Rose has dropped us off. I went into our bedroom and collapsed onto the warm bed. Edward soon followed. "I hope I don't scream like Alice did." I said. "Well, Alice is Alice. You wont though, I know you. You'll be like a rock during the delivery." Edward said, kissing me. "So you're saying you'll be the one screaming?" I said, trying not to laugh. He pulled away, mouth opened wide. "Not at all. That was Emmett's job, and he accomplished that. I'll be calm and collected, and hoping you don't crush my hand from squeezing it to hard." Edward explained. "We'll see." I smiled.

**I didn't mean for it to take me this long to update, honestly I forgot how long it had been since my last post, and things got a little hectic around here. Thanks for staying with the story. It means a lot to me. Feel free to check out my other story, _Them_.  
~LBV**


	34. Risk

Chapter 32: Risk

Everything was set in motion. Alice had the twins to take care of, I was due in a month. My life was moving fast, but I didn't want it to slow down. I was now standing in the aisle of the grocery store, Emmett was acting like a child, putting everything imaginable into the carriage. Jasper was staying in the back, ever now and then I feel him glance at me. "Relax, Jasper. I'm not gonna pop the kid out in the middle of the grocery store." I told him, as I stared at Emmett for putting beef jerky in the cart. I turned around and looked at Jasper. He grinned. "You never know. I wasn't expecting Alice to have her water break in your living room." He replied. I made face. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the store. "God. How does Rose put up with you?" I shook my head. "You are not alone in that thought process. I've been asking myself the same question for years." Jasper thought aloud. "You had to put up for me longer than Rose did." Emmett shrugged, not trying to decide what chips to get, one was in his left hand the other in his right. "Rose hates those ones." I said pointing to the ones in his left hand. He sent me a smile of thanks, and shot the chips in his right hand in the cart.

"What time are we going over Carlisle and Esme's?" Jasper asked. "Edward gets out of work at 6. So I would imagine 7." I shrugged. He nodded. "Wait, where are we going?" Emmett asked, confused. "Em, this dinner has been planned for over a month." I rolled my eyes. "News to me, but don't you freight. We'll be there." Em assured me. "I have to get something." I looked from Emmett to Jasper. "Watch him." I told Jasper, as I pointed to Emmett. He saluted me, I grinned and made my way to eggs. My pregnancy craving has been eggs. And no one makes them like Edward. "Bella?" An unfamiliar voice called my name. I turned on my heel to see who called my name. "Johnny?" I asked. The man looked at me for a moment. He had the same hair, and eyes, but if there was any doubt that it wasn't him, the scar on his chin was a dead giveaway. "Wow." He said. We stood there for an awkward moment. "John, did you get the eggs yet? I got everything else." A woman appeared next to him. The woman glanced unbothered at me, back at Johnny, she found he was staring at me, and her eyes landed on me yet again. My eyes, however, landed on her pregnant stomach.

Johnny didn't stop looking at me, nor did the woman with him. My cheeks flushed. I noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, but she was. I thought that was odd, so I pushed the thought out of my head. "Bells, Jason called, he told me to tell you they'll be up in two weeks." Emmett and Jasper also took this time to appear. "Edward called also. He got out of work early, and will just meet us over Carlisle and Esme's house." Emmett also said. Jasper was the only one of them to notice Johnny standing there, still staring. "And you thought it fitting to answer my phone?" I questioned, glaring at my brother. "He called me love." Emmett gushed. I'm pretty sure he was trying to mimic me. "I do not sound like that." My glare deepened. He flashed me a charming smile, then noticed Johnny. "Hey." He was the first to break the silence. Leave that to Emmett. "Emmett?" Johnny asked. "So, I take it you guys know each other." The woman pointed out, slightly bitter. Emmett glanced at me sideways, then at Johnny. "That's an understatement." He snorted. I stomped on his foot. I continued to stare at the woman with Johnny. He noticed, and got smug. I wasn't looking at her because I was jealous, she just looked so familiar.

"No shit." Emmett suddenly said. We all stared at him. "Lauren Mallory, holy crap, it is you." He said. Ah, that would explain why she looked so familiar. Although, last I heard it was Lauren Crowley. I raised an eyebrow at her, her cheeks flushed, and she avoided my gaze. I watched as Lauren quickly looked at all of our faces, and realization finally crossed her face. "Oh." She mumbled. "Hi." Her voice small. Well, this just got awkward. "At least she's legal." Emmett just made it more awkward, a task I didn't think possible. We were quiet a moment longer, I was aware of the people staring at us as they walked by. "So you're still with Edward?" Johnny asked, as if he were making conversation, but I saw the look in his eyes. Who's the smug one now. I nodded. "They're married." Em answered for, like I had lost my voice. I gave him a look, and he shrugged. "Right, right. I remember, it was in the paper. Or something like that." Johnny waved a hand. "You're not." Jasper said, making a pointed look at Lauren's ring finger. She noticed this, and hid her hand behind her. "As much fun as this has been. We really should get going. Esme needs all the groceries to cook dinner." Jasper waved to the carriage consisting of food from Esme's list. "It was, uh, nice seeing you." Emmett said, as him and Jasper headed towards the registers.

"Bella, we should catch up sometime. Over coffee or something." Johnny suggested. The thought made my stomach churn. I mean, here he was, having an affair with a married woman, and he now wants to start something with me. "I'm really busy, baby, work and all." I told him. "Johnny, will you go get some salsa?" Lauren asked him. Johnny sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded. He disappeared down an aisle. Lauren glared at me. I sighed. "Look, not that I care or anything. Honestly, I don't give a damn about what Johnny does, but he doesn't love you. Take it from someone who knows first hand, Johnny doesn't love you. Tyler on the other hand, is head over heels for you. Don't ruin an amazing thing, for someone like Johnny. The ending wont be worth it." I told her, trying to make her understand, and then walked away to find Jasper and Emmett. Leaving Lauren open mouthed, and wide eyed. "You okay?" Emmett asked when I finally found them waiting by the door for me. "Yeah. I am." I smiled at them both, and we headed outside.


	35. Leave

Chapter 33: Leave

"Man, I'm hungry." Emmett said as he loaded up his plate with food. "The question is, when are you not hungry?" I rolled my eyes. "When I'm sleeping…even then I dream of food." He answered my rhetorical question. "Do you know the meaning of the word rhetorical, Emmett?" Rose asked her husband. "Uh…should I?" He asked back. "Nope. It's much funnier that you don't." Alice told him. We laughed. "So what the hell took so long? I mean, I know Emmett was with you, but still." Alice asked, asking the question I'm sure was on everyone's mind. "Oh, you know." I waved them off. I didn't tell them because it wasn't any of their business. Johnny is no longer a part of my life, and that's that. Jasper looked at me funny and Emmett looked unbothered. "Jake called, he says hi to everyone and he is in Paris at the moment." Esme told us. I smiled. After Jake realized Edward was a good guy and was not going to hurt me, he warmed up to the idea of Edward and I being together. And his feelings for me went back the way they should have been, brother and sister love. He met this very nice girl about two years ago and they just got married and were now enjoying their honeymoon in Europe.

Familiar arms wrapped around my waist and stomach. "Ah, my eyes." Emmett got all dramatic. I rolled my eyes. "Hello, love." Edward said, and kissed my cheek. He unraveled his arms and stood next to me, taking my hand in his. "I hope you kids are hungry." Esme said, smiling, and headed back to the kitchen. Everyone else followed, leaving Edward and I alone. "How are my two favorite girls?" He asked, facing me, and pulling me closer. "Hungry." I smiled. Edward chuckled. "I love you." He said, pressing my lips to mine. "Dude! That's my sister. Just because you're my brother in law does not mean I wont beat the crap out of you." Emmett groaned. "You'd think he'd be used to this by now." I rolled my eyes. Edward was going to reply, but my phone ringing cut him off. "Don't answer it." Edward whispered, kissing my neck. I debated. "It could be work." I said, pulling away only just enough to reach my phone. "I just had to marry a women who actually likes he job." Edward said shaking his head, but I saw the amusement in his eyes. I flashed him a smile, kissed him quickly and answered my phone. "I'm sorry." The person on the other line said. "Excuse me?" I asked. Unsure I heard them correctly. "Bella, I really didn't know anything. You were right, I'm such an idiot. He's on his way over right now. I have no idea why. I am so sorry." The person rambled. "Lauren?" I asked but the line was dead.

"That was weird." I said, hanging up. "Who was it?" Edward asked, confused. Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. Edward went to answer the door. "Can I help you?" He asked whoever was at the door. I couldn't see. Jasper could and he looked pissed. "Hiya Edward. Long time no see." My breath hitched. Johnny. "What are you doing here?" I demanded as I walked next to Edward. He kept himself between Johnny and me. "I need to talk to you." Johnny said, ignoring the death glares he was getting from Edward. The foyer was now over crowded with everyone. "Now's not a good time." I said through clenched teeth. "Right after we talk I promise to leave." He said, flashing an 100 watt smile. "I'm sure I can make you leave." Edward said, he, Jasper and Emmett all took a step forward at the same time. "That is not needed. I just want to talk to Izzy." Johnny said, my fist clenched. I looked at Edward, he looked at me with so many different emotions in his face and eyes. I squeezed his hand. "I wont be long." I promised. He nodded, and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Yell if you need me." He said, and looked at Johnny, a warning.

We walked into the back yard, I stopped right at the woods edge, knowing I was still visible from the living room window. "What?" I asked, my voice harsh. "Lauren left me, went back to Taylor." He told me. "Tyler." I corrected. "What ever. It made me realize something. I'm in love with you." He said, staring at me. Oh shit, here we go again. "Johnny, the only person you are in love with is yourself." I told him. "No, I'm in love with you. I want you." He continued. "I'm not up for grabs. I'm with Edward, we are having a baby together. I'd never leave him." I said, my voice sure. "So you're saying, if you weren't with Edward, you'd willingly go back with me?" Johnny asked, stepping forward. "Not a chance in hell." I shook my head. "We'll see about that." Johnny asked, smiling sickly. "Go away Johnny. And leave me and my family alone." I told him, stepping towards the house. He followed. "Not without you." He said, and leant into towards me. Before I had time to react his lips were on mine, and he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Holding me in place.


	36. Point

Chapter 34: Point

**EPOV**

"Hey, love." I said when Bella picked up her phone. I looked at the clock, she was probably still at the grocery store with Emmett and Jasper. "Um…" The person on the other end responded. "Emmett," I groaned, "why are you answering my wife's phone?" I asked. "My sister is off getting eggs and maybe you had something important to say." He explained. I rolled my eyes at no one I couldn't be annoyed though, it's such an Emmett thing to do. "So, what did you need to tell Bella?" Emmett broke the silence. "I'm getting out early, so I'll just meet you guys at Carlisle and Esme's." I told him. "Oh. Okay." Emmett said, he all of a sudden sounded distracted. "Hey, see you have something important to tell us. If I hadn't answered we would have drove all the way-" Emmett was saying. "Bye Em." I hung up on my dear brother in law. I sighed again, packing up my briefcase, and heading out my office door. I said goodbye to everyone around, and headed out to my car.

Traffic sucks. Point blankly, it does. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, fiddled with the radio I still stayed where I was. I groaned, and just sat back, giving up. Bella was due in about three weeks give or take a few days. She was having a girl that we knew, we went back and forth for a while on whether we wanted to know, or if we wanted it to be a surprise. Ultimately, we decided we wanted to know. Alice, Esme and Rose went a little crazy getting all different clothes, I already know that our daughter will be very spoiled. After what seemed like a century I was pulling into the familiar driveway of my parents. Emmett's jeep was already in the driveway, I smiled. I opened the front door being as quiet as possible and went inside. I vaguely heard Esme tell Bella something about Jake. It didn't bother me, after getting past the fact that he wanted to steal the love of my life, he's actually not so bad. I spotted Bella, her back facing me, I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her stomach. "Ah, my eyes." Emmett said. "Hello, love." I said, kissing her cheek. I took my arms back, and instead grabbed her hand, moving next to her. "I hope you kids are hungry." Esme said, smiling, and headed back to the kitchen. Our other family all followed her, giving Bella and I privacy. "How are my two favorite girls?" I asked, facing her, and pulling her closer. "Hungry." She smiled. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I love you." I told her, pressing my lips to hers. "Dude! That's my sister. Just because you're my brother in law does not mean I wont beat the crap out of you." Emmett groaned. "You'd think he'd be used to this by now." Bella rolled my eyes. I was going to reply, but Bella's rang. "Don't answer it." I whispered, kissing her neck. I saw the conflict in her eyes, and felt smug. "It could be work." She said, pulling away only just enough to reach her phone. "I just had to marry a women who actually likes he job." I said shaking my head, but I was happy. I wouldn't have her any other way. Bella smiled at me and kissed me once more before answering her phone. "Excuse me?" Bella asked, confused. I arched an eyebrow, watching her expression. She listened intently. "Lauren?" Bella finally said, she hung the phone up seemingly without an answer.

"That was weird." Bella stated, staring at her phone. "Who was it?" I asked. Before she could answer, the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door. There was a man standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked him, confused. "Hiya Edward. Long time no see." I knew that voice. "What are you doing here?" Bella appeared next to me, her voice deadly. I stayed between them, knowing full well their past. A weird feeling took over me. "I need to talk to you." Johnny said. The foyer was now over crowded with everyone. "Now's not a good time." Bella told him through clenched teeth. "Right after we talk I promise to leave." He said, flashing a smile. "I'm sure I can make you leave." I said, me, Jasper and Emmett all took a step forward at the same time. "That is not needed. I just want to talk to Izzy." Johnny said, my fist clenched. Bella looked at me, I couldn't keep my emotions in tact, so many took over at once. "I wont be long." Bella promised me. I nodded, and brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "Yell if you need me." I told her, and looked a warning at Johnny. Something in his eyes made me wary. They headed towards the backyard. "What the hell is going on?" Alice demanded. "Sh." I told her, and moved to the living room window. They of course all followed.

From my view point I saw that Bella spoke first. They went back and forth for little bit. Talking. "Edward, we saw him at the grocery." Jasper said from next to me, Emmett occupying my other side. "What happened?" I demanded. "I think they talked some. Then Lauren showed up then we left." Emmett answered. My fist clenched. I saw Bella step towards the house, and Johnny followed. The continued talking. Johnny took a step forward. "I don't like this." Alice suddenly said. "Oh yeah, cause we are all just having a ball." I snapped. I regained my composure. "I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't mean that." I told her. "I know, Edward. You're just preoccupied." She smiled at me. I tried to return it, but couldn't. That was when I saw it, Johnny leant in and kissed my Bella. His arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer. Bella didn't pull away like I thought she would. I turned away, my stomach churning. "Oh, shit." Emmett muttered. The curtain fell blocking our view. My heart ached. Moments passed in silence, I couldn't think, I could hardly breath. The door all of sudden flew open, banging against the wall. Johnny appeared out of breath. I fist clenched and I took a step forward. Alice pulled my arm back, her face scared. "You have to come quick. It's Bella, she…she, well I don't really know. She just collapsed. Hurry." He pleaded. "Did Bella punch you?" Emmett asked. It was then that I noticed the blood on his lip. "That's beside the point." Johnny said. Bella, I thought, and ran past Johnny out the door.


	37. Content

Chapter 35: Content

Right when I turned the corner to the back yard I saw Bella laying on the ground. My feet moved faster and faster. The closer I seemed to get to her, the more I thought of what I saw between her and Johnny. The kiss burned in my brain. "Edward," Bella heaved. "It hurts." She groaned. "Where?" I asked, trying to figure it out. She wrapped both hands around her stomach. My heart dropped, the baby. "Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder. "I don't know, something happened…the baby…I'm not sure." I groaned, panicky. Bella screamed. "We have to get her to the hospital, Edward." Carlisle said, staring at Bella worried. I nodded, I already knew we would have to, but hearing it made it seem more real. I picked Bella up, and headed to Carlisle's car. Everyone was standing outside, their faces a mask of fear and anger. Bella met my eyes and touched my cheek, I shuddered under her touch and hoped she didn't notice. From the look in her eyes, she did. She opened her mouth to say something, before she could another scream escaped her. I put her in the back seat and sat with her, as Carlisle sped out of the driveway. Somewhere inside me was still devastated about her and Johnny, but this was my Bella, the love of my life or so I thought, seeing her hurt still killed me. Guess some things never change.

I paced around the waiting room. My whole family was here, I'm not sure if they were here for Bella or the baby or me, either one, there they are. "You're gonna put a hole in the floor if you don't stop." Alice voice broke the quiet of us all. I rolled my eyes and continued on, not stopping. Ever since we got to the hospital it seemed like Alice wanted to tell me something but for some reason she didn't. We've been her two hours now and we have yet to hear anything. Not even Carlisle has come out to update us. "Edward, can I talk to you." Alice said, before I could answer she grabbed my arm and led me away. "I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll react. I should have told you earlier but there was just so much going on…" Alice was rambling, which is something she hardly ever does, she usually always has a point. "Ali, what is it?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulder. "You didn't see it but I did. Bella really did-" Alice began to explain. "Edward." Carlisle cut her off. I turned and saw him standing there, there was a look in his eyes that looked a lot like goodbye. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, son. There was nothing," Carlisle paused and swallowed, I saw the tears in his eyes, Alice grabbed my hand, I glanced at her as tears fell from her eyes. "She started bleeding internally, we couldn't stop it." His words echoed in my head, _we couldn't stop it_. My world came to a sudden stop. "The baby?" I heard myself asking. Carlisle shut his eyes as the tears readily fell down his cheeks. Alice fell to the ground next to me, shaking with sobs. "Carlisle, what's happening?" I heard everyone approaching, but I couldn't move or talk. I was semi aware of the fact that Carlisle shook his head, then there was more crying, first Esme, then Rose, and I'm pretty sure Emmett was too. In that moment, there was no need for me live, I felt empty.

"No." I screamed. My eyes shot open and I looked around. I was in a room, more specifically I was in my bedroom. "If you keep screaming like that no one is gonna ever sleep in this house." The familiar voice came from beside me. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I took in the beautiful figure laying next to me. She rolled over to face me. "Bella?" my voice was barely audible. "That's Mrs. Cullen to you." In the moonlight I saw her smile. "Bad dream again?" Bella asked her voice soft, as she laid a hand on my bare chest. "It felt so real." I admitted. She frowned slightly. I touched her cheek, making sure I was really awake. It felt the same. Her chocolate brown eyes watched mine, she put her hand on top of mine and held it there. She kissed my palm and rolled on top of me. "Well, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Renesmee for that matter." Bella told me and she leant down and pressed her lips to mine. Everything I saw in the dream seemed to vanish from my memory, and all that mattered was this amazing woman. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, only to be pleasantly surprised. She kissed my neck and I looked at her stomach. She groaned after a minute or two and pulled away. "Stupid hyperactive hormones." She rolled her eyes. "I don't mind." I smiled crookedly at her. "I never said I did either." Bella winked at me. She leant back down and I met her halfway, I flipped us over and kissed her lips, her neck and her stomach. A crying down the hall broke the moment. "You woke your daughter up." Bella told me. "Oh, sure, now she's my daughter." I teased and kissed her lips once more. "Only from midnight to 8." Bella said, as she tried to get up from under me. "You stay and sleep. I'll get her." I told her. She laid back down and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead for good measure, and made my way down the hall to our daughter.

"Nessie," I said as I entered her room. Her cries immediately stopped at the sound of my voice. "Whatcha doing?" I said as I bent down and picked her up. I smiled as her eyes slowly closed. I'm not sure why I had the dream, it doesn't even matter it was only a dream. Still, for my own peace of mind I remember what really happened about a year ago. Johnny did come that day, and he and Bella went to the back yard to talk. They did kiss, I sighed, if only I could have made that up. I was gonna go outside and pound his face in, but Alice told me to wait, she said that Bella was a big girl and could take care of herself. Alice was right, as always. Bella had pushed Johnny back and she punched him, just like that. I'm glad I married a strong woman. Bella walked back to the house her expression one of anger. The first thing she did when she entered the house was tell me she loved me then she hugged me. Her water broke at dinner and here we are. I wouldn't changed anything for the world. When I was sure that Nessie was sound asleep, I headed back to Bella and my bedroom. She too was fast asleep, I smiled, like mother like daughter. I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulled her close. Perfectly content.


End file.
